


Truth or Dare

by crazyjane, vixxbitch (expoduck)



Series: Truth or Dare [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Collaborative Fingering, Dirty Talk, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Faking an orgasm, Fondling, Foot Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Just a dash of angst, Kissing, Lapdance, M/M, Moresomes, OT6, Oral Sex, Party Games, Porn with Feelings, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, evil maknae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 59,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyjane/pseuds/crazyjane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/expoduck/pseuds/vixxbitch
Summary: Hakyeon gets a familiar look in his eye, one that promises imminent mischief and possible death by embarrassment, and Hongbin thinks,oh shit.‘That’s anexcellentidea, Hongbin-ah, how clever of you to suggest it,’ Hakyeon says sweetly. ‘Everybody, we’re playing truth-or-dare!’





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what happens when an idle Discord conversation turns into, 'I wonder if we could write an OT6 fic'.
> 
> We're ngl, this started out as an exercise in pure PWP. Just a porny little one-shot ... and then, well, _we_ happened to it. So apologies in advance for the plot that managed to find its way in. 
> 
> Not really, the plot grew naturally, and we're pretty pleased. We hope you'll enjoy this, and will update roughly weekly.

It’s supposed to be video night, and there was probably an argument about who would get to choose what to watch. None of them can actually remember who won, however, because they have a free day tomorrow and the soju and beer have been flowing for hours. They sprawl in front of the tv in a tangled pile, surrounded by the remains of take-away food containers and empty bottles. For a while, Hongbin tried to keep his wits about him enough to clean up the accumulating debris, but he’s comfortable now in his nest of cushions. So comfortable he doesn’t even protest Hakyeon’s insistence on playing with his hair.

Hyuk speaks up from where he’s lying with his head in Jaehwan’s lap. ‘Does anyone have any idea what this movie is actually about?’ Leo looks up briefly from his phone, opens his mouth as though to speak, pauses, shakes his head and returns his attention to his phone.

Ravi murmurs, “No fucking idea. What are we even watching?”

In the act of throwing back a shot of soju, Hakyeon bursts into giggles, nearly choking himself. Red-faced, he gasps out, ‘It was your choice, Wonshikkie!’ and dissolves again, slumping sideways.

Hongbin raises his head to peer at the TV. ‘I didn’t even hear it was still on, everyone’s talking so loudly. Must be a great movie.’

Jaehwan smiles as he tries to prop Hakyeon up. “You’re drunk, hyung. Such a lightweight.”

“Turn it off if nobody’s watching it,” Leo says, without looking up from his phone.

Hyuk eyes Leo. ‘Sexting again, hyung? Bit rude, with all of us in the same room.’ 

‘Phones out, everyone!’ calls Hongbin, waving his own in the air. ‘Let’s see who’s getting Leo’s steamy messages.’

Leo smiles and blushes, squeezing his eyes closed. “Nobody, Binnie. You’re so rude!”

Ravi takes out his phone and looks a bit disappointed for only a moment before blanking his face. “No nudes here.”

“Ravi!” Leo says, slapping at him.

“Nobody texts me,” Jaehwan says with an exaggerated sad pout.

‘Well, it isn’t me, either.’ Hyuk displays his phone and gives Leo a hurt look. ‘You’ve abandoned me, just when things were getting interesting, too.’

With some difficulty, Hongbin sits up. ‘Then that leaves …’ He exchanges a look with Hyuk and they chorus, ‘_Eomma_.’ 

Leo giggles drunkenly, hiding his face against Ravi’s shoulder.

‘Come on hyung, hand it over,’ demands Hyuk. 

‘Absolutely not!’ exclaims Hakyeon. ‘Last time you got hold of my phone you put that … anime stuff all over it.’

‘I dare you,’ challenges Hongbin. At that, Hakyeon gets a familiar look in his eye, one that promises imminent mischief and possible death by embarrassment, and Hongbin thinks, _oh shit_.

‘That’s an _excellent_ idea, Hongbin-ah, how clever of you to suggest it,’ Hakyeon says sweetly. ‘Everybody, we’re playing truth-or-dare!’

Hyuk lets out a delighted whoop. ‘Bring it!’

“No,” Ravi says. “No we’re not.”

Instantly, Hyuk makes clucking noises. ‘Something to hide, huh? Oh, now we’re _definitely_ playing.’ He pokes Hongbin with his feet and nudges Jaehwan with his head. ‘You’re up for it, aren’t you?’

“I don’t have any secrets,” Jaehwan says. “I’ll play.”

“Come on Ravi-yah,” Leo says, nudging Ravi’s shoulder with his chin. “It’ll be fun.”

Ravi turns his head to look down at Leo. “You’re only saying that because you’re embarrassingly drunk.” Leo bites Ravi’s shoulder gently in reply.

‘What the hell,’ says Hongbin, tipping up his beer bottle to down the last few swallows. ‘I’m in, and that means _you_ are too, Shikkie.’ He points decisively at Ravi, the effect somewhat spoiled by the fact he’s actually aiming at the empty air. ‘But someone needs to get me another drink, first. I’m not going to risk sobering up in the middle of this game.’

‘Like that would happen,’ mutters Hyuk, but he heaves himself to his feet and makes his way carefully to the kitchen, where the remainder of the alcohol sits on the counter in a cooler full of ice. ‘Who wants what?’

‘Oh, just bring the whole thing here,’ calls Hakyeon. ‘So, who wants to go first?’

“I think we need to know the rules if we’re going to play,” Ravi says. “How do we… do this?”

‘What, did you grow up in a monastery or something?’ asks Hyuk incredulously. 

‘No, that was Hongbinnie!’ crows Hakyeon, doubling over with laughter at his own joke. 

‘_Anyway_,’ continues Hyuk, rolling his eyes, ‘it’s simple. Someone asks you truth or dare, you choose which one, and you either answer a question or do whatever they tell you to do.’ The grin he gives Ravi promises dire consequences for everyone.

“_No_,” Ravi says with exaggerated drunken patience, “I mean how do we decide who asks? Because if we just let whoever ask questions, it’ll be Jae being boring all night!”

“Hey!” Jaehwan says, outraged. “My questions wouldn’t be _boring_.”

“Okay, what would your first question be?” Ravi asks, folding his arms.

“I’d ask Hakyeonnie if I’m his _faaaavourite_,” Jaehwan says.

“See?” Ravi says. “Boring.”

‘Depends on the answer,’ says Hongbin. ‘I don’t know, maybe we randomise it somehow?’

Hakyeon exclaims, ‘I’ve got just the thing!’ He pulls his phone out of his jeans pocket, holding it well out of anyone else’s reach. ‘Random number generator app!’

‘Hyung, why do you have a … no, I don’t want to know.’ Hyuk shakes his head as he brings over the cooler and flops down on the floor again.

‘I’ll be number one, of course.’ Hakyeon assigns numbers to them all quickly, although the realisation that both Jaehwan _and_ Leo somehow managed to both end up being designated ‘4’ causes a moment’s confusion that quickly devolves into hilarity. ‘Now, all you do is shake the phone like _this_ … and there we go. Oh! It’s me!’ He displays the screen to them all. ‘Let’s see now … Wonshik! Truth or dare?’

Ravi sighs heavily. “Truth, I guess.”

‘Hmmm,’ muses Hakyeon. ‘Tell us … tell us about your first kiss. Your first real one,’ he hastens to add, ‘not just a peck on the cheek from your family.’

‘One with tongue!’ shouts Hyuk. Jaehwan giggles. 

Ravi rolls his eyes. “I was eleven. She was thirteen. When she slipped me the tongue I pulled back and said _Ewwww_,” Ravi says. “She didn’t kiss me again.”

Leo giggles, pressing his forehead against Ravi’s shoulder. “Oh, how awful!”

‘Well, that was disappointing,’ says Hongbin, leaning over Jaehwan to snag a fresh bottle of soju from the ice. ‘Next.’

Hakyeon hands the phone to Ravi and he shakes it. “Number… Four.”

“That’s you, Leo!” Jaehwan says excitedly.

Leo shakes his head slightly and sits up straight...ish. “I can’t think of anything to ask,” he says.

Hyuk fixes him with a forbidding glare. At least, it would be forbidding if he could focus properly. ‘Oh no, you don’t get out of it that easily. Just pick someone and ask the first thing that pops into your head.’

‘Sure, what’s the worst that could happen?’ chimes in Hongbin.

“All right,” Leo says. He takes a mouthful from his soju bottle, thinking, then looks at Hakyeon. “Truth or dare?”

‘Dare!’ cries Hakyeon, throwing his arms wide.

“Uhhh,” Leo says, clearly not prepared for that answer. “I dare you to… do a handstand.”

“Boooooring,” declares Jaehwan.

‘Totally lame,’ Sanghyuk agrees.

‘You can do better than that, Taekwoonie,’ pouts Hakyeon. ‘Give me a _real_ dare.’

“Okay,” Leo says. “I dare you to do a handstand and then let Hyuk pick you up by your feet.”

‘Still lame,’ grins Hyuk, ‘but I'm not passing up this opportunity.’ He and Hakyeon both haul themselves up from the floor, Hakyeon swaying slightly.

‘This is going to end really badly,’ comments Hongbin with relish to Ravi.

“God, I hope so,” Ravi says with a grin. 

“Be careful,” Jaehwan says, also getting to his feet, although what he thinks he can do if this all goes wrong is uncertain.

‘Watch this!’ Hakyeon, with remarkable balance for someone as apparently drunk as he is, executes a handstand that is only slightly wobbly. Immediately, Hyuk grabs the leader's feet and, with a grunt, hoists him into the air. The landing, unfortunately, isn't half as well-coordinated. Hakyeon goes sprawling over Ravi and Hongbin, and simply lies there laughing breathlessly. He gestures with a flailing hand for his phone, shakes it vigorously and peers at the screen. ‘Hyukkie!’

The maknae lets out a truly evil chuckle as he takes the phone. ‘Leo, truth or dare?’

“Yesssss,” Ravi says and high fives Hyuk.

Leo eyes Hyuk suspiciously, seeming sober for a moment. “Uhhh… Truth.”

‘What's the most public place you've ever jerked off?’

Hongbin, in the act of taking another drink, splutters. Ravi goes bright red and just stares at Leo, waiting for him to answer.

“Dare!” Leo cries, looking horrified. 

‘Nope, too late,’ grins Hyuk. ‘No changing your mind after you've chosen. Answer the question, hyung, enquiring minds want to know.’

Leo looks at Hakyeon pleadingly. “Hakyeon-ah! He’s making up new rules now!”

‘I don't recall saying anything about backing out if you don't like the question,’ smiles Hakyeon. ‘Just give us an answer, Taekwoonie.’

Leo looks furious for a moment, but then it fades into embarrassment. “I’ve never… I mean, I _wouldn’t…_” he stammers. “The dorm bathroom, I guess? Or… the shower at a hotel?”

Ravi looks anywhere but at Leo. Jaehwan mutters, “Virgin.”

“I am not!” Leo says, a little too loudly.

‘_Well_, now,’ says Hongbin. ‘This game just got interesting.’ Leo shoots Hongbin a death stare very reminiscent of the Leo of their trainee days. Cushioned by a warm blanket of drunkenness, Hongbin just gives him a suspiciously sweet smile in return. ‘It's your turn. Give that thing a good, _hard_ shake.’

Hyuk hands Leo the phone and Leo is midway through shaking it when he realises how the action appears. “Oh, very funny,” he says, spoiling the effect by laughing as he says it. Ravi looks down at his hands, Jaehwan looking at him curiously. “Six!” Leo says, nudging Ravi’s upper arm. “That’s you, Ravi-yah.”

Ravi nods for about twenty seconds, thinking. “Satan,” he says, looking at Hyuk. “Truth or dare?”

‘Dare,’ replies the maknae immediately. ‘Make it a good one.’

“All right,” Ravi says. “I dare you to - I wanna say shut the hell up for an hour - but I dare you to fake an orgasm.” He pauses for a moment, then adds, “While maintaining eye contact with Bean.”

‘Piece of cake,’ snorts Hyuk, and turning to face Hongbin, deliberately starts breathing faster. Hongbin gives him a tolerant look that’s immediately wiped away by the maknae’s tiny ‘_Ohh_.’ Hongbin expects a performance worthy of bad porn, but the little noises Hyuk makes don’t sound fake at all. They sound _real_, like he’s caught up in desire and trying desperately not to be heard. Hongbin swallows, licking his lips unconsciously - then flushes scarlet to the roots of his hair as the maknae moans softly, ‘_Bean_ …’ 

Pulse thudding, Hongbin forces himself to slow his own breathing. The bottle in his hand dangles loosely, all his attention focused on the way Hyuk stares at him. At his _mouth_, and that’s technically a foul, but Hongbin is incapable of calling attention to it. Hyuk leans towards him, still letting out quiet sounds, more urgent now. Then his eyes flick up to lock on Hongbin’s, and he stiffens. A last, broken moan, and he slumps, breathing hard. Without looking away, Hyuk holds out a slightly trembling hand for the phone. A small, wicked smile plays about his lips.

Hongbin, trapped by his gaze, is absolutely speechless.

“Holy _shit_,” Ravi breathes. 

“Mmm-hmm,” agrees Jaehwan, slightly wistfully. 

Leo hands Hyuk the phone, blushing and unable to meet his eye. With a last quirk of the eyebrows at Hongbin, Hyuk shakes the phone. ‘Number 5, you’re alive!’

“That's me!” Jaehwan says excitedly, fumbling to catch the phone as Hyuk lobs it at him. “Hmmm. Who to pick, who to _pick?_” He looks at each of the others in turn before settling on Hakyeon. Jaehwan smiles sweetly and says, “Truth or dare, darling Hakyeonnie?”

The leader shoots him a slightly wary look. ‘Truth,’ he says. ‘I’m not sure I could follow _that_ performance.’ He ignores Hyuk’s smug little noise.

“And don't ask him who his favourite is,” Ravi says. “Because we all know it's Bean.”

“I know he's only saying that to be mean,” Jaehwan says, smiling at Hakyeon. “Truth - Have you ever sent someone nudes?”

Hakyeon gives no sign that he’s paying any attention at all to Ravi’s comment. ‘Well, not counting accidents …’

There’s a roar of disbelieving laughter from the others.

‘Oh be quiet, all of you,’ sniffs Hakyeon. ‘As it happens, I did send a photo to someone once. He wanted to know what I was wearing, so I showed him.’ He chuckles low in his throat, a sound that somehow manages to be both self-deprecating and naughty. ‘I was wearing a smile.’

“H-him?” Jaehwan stammers. 

‘Quick, someone catch the princess, he’s going to faint,’ Hongbin says, still a little wild around the eyes himself.

Hakyeon just smiles serenely at them all. ‘My turn.’ He reaches forward and plucks the phone from Jaehwan’s frozen fingers. ‘Oh look, it’s you again,’ he says, tucking it back into the vocalist’s hand.

Jaehwan is still looking a bit shellshocked. “Truth or dare, Hakyeonnie.”

‘_Again?_ This is gonna get boring real fast,’ groans Hyuk.

Hakyeon attempts a neck chop, succeeding only in overbalancing and falling against the maknae. ‘Just for that - dare,’ he says without bothering to sit up again.

Jaehwan pouts, obviously disappointed with Hakyeon’s choice. “Fine,” he says. “I dare you to give Binnie a lap dance.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehwan pouts, obviously disappointed with Hakyeon’s choice. “Fine,” he says. “I dare you to give Binnie a lap dance.”

‘Wait …’ Hongbin protests weakly, but Hakyeon is already moving, crawling over to him. 

“This will probably be easier if you sit on a chair,” Hakyeon says, on his hands and knees in front of Hongbin, looking at him like he’s delicious.

‘On it,’ grins Hyuk, scrambling up. He drags a chair over from the kitchen and plants it right in front of them all. Flopping down again, he comments, ‘Excellent view.’

‘What is this, pick on Hongbin day?’ Climbing unsteadily to his feet, Hongbin more or less falls into the chair. His colour, only just returning to normal, darkens again.

Ravi smirks and starts playing a song on his phone, sending it via bluetooth to the dorm’s stereo system. Hakyeon smiles as he starts to move in time with the track - Taemin’s _Want._ Jaehwan swallows thickly and moves further back for a better view.

‘Ohh, shit,’ breathes Hongbin.

Hakyeon smiles a little, eyes on Hongbin’s, and does a slow, gyrating turn right in front of him. With his back to the chair and its occupant he bends at the hips, touching his toes and arching his back as he stands upright again, looking back over his shoulder at Hongbin with a coquettish smile.

“_Fuck_,” Ravi breathes. Leo snuggles in to Ravi’s side, head on his shoulder, watching Hakyeon.

Hongbin wipes suddenly sweaty hands on his jeans, tries to control his expression. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Hyuk, chin propped on one hand, staring. Not at Hakyeon, who’s mesmerising everyone else - at _him_.

Hakyeon slowly walks around the chair without touching Hongbin, then does another circuit, this time trailing his fingertips lightly over Hongbin’s shoulders, collarbone, hair, the back of his neck. When he gets around to Hongbin’s front again, he plants one bare foot on the edge of the chair between Hongbin’s thighs and does a filthy hip thrust-grind, amused, seemingly _aroused_ eyes locked on Hongbin’s face. Shivering from the light touch, Hongbin actually jumps when Hakyeon’s toes brush against the inside of his thigh. The music’s getting inside him, the alcohol is definitely lowering his inhibitions, and the way Hakyeon and Hyuk _look_ at him … without even realising it, he lets out a barely audible whimper.

Hakyeon lowers his foot to the floor again and goes to his knees, spreading them wide on the floor at Hongbin’s feet, and grinds his hips again, looking up at Hongbin. He takes hold of the edge of the seat between Hongbin’s thighs, this time deliberately dragging his fingers against the inseam of Hongbin’s jeans. He does a one-handed pushup with body roll. It straight up looks like a sexual position.

“_Lap_ dance,” Ravi prompts, his voice sounding a bit rough. He’s sitting forward and Leo is trailing languid fingers up and down his spine.

‘Do it,’ says Hyuk, eyes fixed on Hongbin’s flushed, sweating face. ‘Make him squirm.’

‘God, _shut up_,’ groans Hongbin.

Hakyeon draws himself up to his full height and looks down at Hongbin. He straddles his legs on the chair and slips his arms around Hongbin’s neck loosely, looking into his eyes. As he starts to slowly grind his hips he leans forward and breathes in Hongbin’s ear, “You know, in strip clubs they don’t let you touch…”

‘We’re not _in_ a strip club,’ Hongbin growls, grabbing at Hakyeon’s waist. Immediately, Hyuk pushes up from the floor and dives behind them. He pulls Hongbin’s arms back, holding him firmly. 

‘No touching,’ he whispers in Hongbin’s ear.

Hakyeon licks his bottom lip slowly and lifts his arms, gyrating his hips on Hongbin’s lap, then grabbing at his own hair, letting out a quiet groan.

“I think Hakyeon’s enjoying this a little too much,” Leo breathes in Ravi’s ear. 

Ravi turns his head slightly and murmurs, “Not as much as Jyani is…” 

Jaehwan is sitting with his elbows on his knees, watching, transfixed.

Held fast, Hongbin fights a losing battle to keep it together. Hakyeon looks like sin and moves against him in a way that has him hard and panting and trying not to push up his hips. And Hyuk whispers in his ear, nothing he can make out, but the tone is low and aroused, the maknae’s breath hot on his skin. Hakyeon pulls away and turns his back on Hongbin, sitting down on his lap, pressing his back against Hongbin’s chest. He reaches behind himself with one hand, threading it into Hongbin’s hair, and grinds his hips again. ‘_So hot_,’ Hyuk almost moans. Hongbin jolts, unable to stop himself from thrusting against Hakyeon. A helpless groan escapes him. The song finishes and Hakyeon steps away, going over and grabbing a bottle of soju before sitting on the floor next to Jaehwan.

Ravi and Jaehwan applaud wildly, laughing and whooping. Hakyeon gives Hongbin one last searing look before taking a mouthful of soju and relaxing, nudging Jaehwan with an elbow.

Hongbin, panting, lets his head fall back. ‘Suppose I should let you go now,’ says Hyuk, clearly reluctant. When there’s no response he grins and stands up, letting his hands run up Hongbin’s arms and linger for a moment on his biceps. As Hongbin slides to the floor, Hyuk drapes himself over him; absently, Hongbin reaches up to card his fingers through the maknae’s hair.

‘Let’s see if we get you three times in a row,’ says Hakyeon as he takes the phone from Jaehwan and shakes it. ‘It’s you, Hongbinnie - unless you’re not feeling up to it, of course.’

‘Just hand it over,’ says Hongbin, still breathless. Hyuk laughs and snuggles against him to make himself more comfortable. ‘Right. _You_,’ he says, pointing at Ravi. ‘Truth or dare.’

Ravi grins, “Who, _me? _Hmmm.” He scratches his chin, thinking. “After that I think I might play it safe and go with truth.”

‘Famous last words,’ mutters Hyuk.

Hongbin’s grin is nasty. ‘Tell us … _exactly_ what you’d most like to do to Leo. In detail.’

‘_All_ the detail,’ adds Hakyeon.

Ravi’s tummy does an unpleasant flip and he just stares at Hongbin. 

Leo laughs, squeezing an arm around Ravi. “Joke’s on him. Nothing scandalous about wanting to punch me when I cuddle you too much.”

‘Well?’ says Hongbin, ‘You’re not getting off the hook, answer the question. Honestly.’

Without looking at Leo, Ravi says, “I'd like to buy him a new suit and take him out for a nice meal. Maybe go for a midnight walk after.” He swallows, feeling Leo go still next to him. “Then I'd like to take him to a nice, expensive hotel… and hold him until he falls asleep. Maybe kiss him if he wants me to. I'd like to wake up with him in my arms.”

‘That’s _it_?’ exclaims Hyuk, clearly disappointed.

“The game’s called _Truth_, Wonshik-ah,” Leo says, nudging Ravi gently. 

“Yeah,” Ravi says softly, giving Hongbin a look that clearly states his intent on vengeance. 

Hongbin’s smile is ridiculously satisfied. ‘You heard him, he wants the truth.’

Ravi turns his head to look at Leo, a soft expression on his face. “I'd like to do whatever you want me to,” he says. “Anything you want.”

Leo's brow creases slightly, like he doesn't quite understand what he's hearing. 

Jaehwan sighs loudly. “Will you two just fuck and get it over with?”

‘_Details_,’ demands Hakyeon, who’s somehow managed to wind his arms and legs around Jaehwan.

“What would you want me to do?” Ravi asks Leo, his heart going a mile a minute. 

“It'd depend how nice the suit was,” Leo says softly, but he snuggles just that little bit closer in to Ravi’s side. 

‘Don’t make me throw water on you two,’ warns Hongbin. ‘All right, all right.’ He surrenders the phone to Ravi.

Ravi shakes the phone, roughly, looking in to Hongbin’s eyes, then looks at the screen. “_Fuck_.” He holds it up for the others to see. “Two. Bean again.”

‘Hmmmm.’ Hongbin looks from Ravi to Leo, considering. ‘What do you think, monster?’ he says, nudging Hyuk.

‘Shikkie’s no fun,’ murmurs Hyuk. ‘Pick on Leo.’

Hongbin gives Leo the same kind of smile he used to freak out the stylists during the filming of the _Voodoo Doll_ music video. ‘Truth or dare, hamster?’

Leo glances at Ravi and decides not to make the same mistake he made. “Dare.”

Hyuk pulls Hongbin’s head down and whispers in his ear. Hongbin’s shiver is clearly visible across the room, but his voice is steady when he says, ‘Show us all your camera roll.’

Leo’s eyes widen. “Truth. I meant truth.”

‘You tried that last time, and it didn’t work then, either,’ says Hongbin happily. ‘Hand it over.’

Leo gets out his phone and hesitates, frowning. Ravi plucks it from his fingers, grabs Leo's hand and presses his thumb against the fingerprint scanner, unlocking the phone. He passes the phone to Hongbin and doesn't let go of Leo’s hand. Quickly, Hongbin calls up the gallery, Hyuk leaning over his shoulder. ‘Well, will you look at that?’ He swipes through the pictures quickly. ‘Selfie … selfie … _naked_ selfies, my my … oh, and what’s this? An _entire folder_ of Ravi?’

Leo hides his flaming red face with his free hand, trying to withdraw his other hand from Ravi's grasp. Ravi doesn't let him go. 

‘Hang on,’ says Hyuk, grabbing the phone. He taps the screen a few times, then collapses laughing. 

Irritated, Hongbin snatches it back - and blinks rapidly. ‘Uh … well, okay, yeah, so … next?’

Jaehwan grabs for the phone. “You said show _us all_ the camera roll!”

Hongbin does his best to fend off Jaehwan; it almost works, too, until Hyuk whispers in his ear, ‘Definitely fantasy material, that video … might get a copy myself’, and Hongbin freezes. 

Jaehwan grabs the phone and looks at the screen, Hakyeon peering over his shoulder to look too. There on the screen is the massage scene from Moorim School. They both watch the video, then look at Hongbin, then they both look at Leo. “What's this video of Binnie in Moorim School doing on your phone?” Jaehwan asks Leo, grinning broadly. 

Leo looks at Hongbin then quickly looks away. Ravi leans in to him and murmurs, “Shirtless scene in the hall?” Leo shakes his head. “Massage scene?” Ravi asks. Leo makes eye contact with him briefly and flushes even redder if that was possible. Ravi looks at Hongbin and raises one eyebrow. 

‘Oh, I am _not_ drunk enough for this,’ says Hongbin as he reaches for yet another bottle of soju. He glares at the others. ‘Keep up, dammit.’

Jaehwan flicks through the photos on Leo’s phone, pausing a few times and turning the phone this way or that to better see the whole image. “Taekwoonie,” he says, “who exactly did you take these photos _for_?”

“It’s not your turn, Jaehwan-ah,” Leo says, almost pleads. 

“The only person who hasn’t seen the photos now is Shikkie,” Jaehwan says, holding out the phone to him. “I think he’d be interested to know how many shirtless photos of him you have on here.”

Leo snatches the phone out of Jaehwan’s hands and shoves it back into his pocket. He sits back, separate from Ravi now, and Ravi can’t look at him. About to remind Leo of the terms of the dare - that everyone should see the camera roll - Hongbin finally notices that there’s more than the usual level of awkward embarrassment in the way Leo holds himself. In an uncharacteristic spirit of generosity, he decides not to push the issue, and simply passes Leo the phone for the next number.

Leo looks Hongbin dead in the eye challengingly as he shakes the phone in a deliberately provocative manner this time. He looks at the screen and groans quietly. He wordlessly turns the screen to the rest of the group. On the screen is the number two. Again.

“No fair,” Jaehwan whines. “Binnie’s getting all the fun.”

“You _gave_ him some of that fun,” Ravi says with a little smirk, then he looks at Hongbin.

‘Jealous?’ taunts Hongbin, but his eyes flick across to where Hakyeon sits tangled up with Jaehwan, and he swallows as Hakyeon deliberately licks his lips.

Ravi doesn’t miss this little interaction. His lips twitch with a suppressed smile. “Nope.”

Hongbin looks around at them, finally focusing on Jaehwan. ‘Can’t have you missing out on the fun, Jyani,’ he says. ‘You know the routine by now.’

“Dare,” Jaehwan says with a slightly unsteady drunken nod, feeling bold (and a bit left out if he’s honest).

‘I was _so_ hoping you’d say that,’ says Hongbin. ‘You have to kiss Wonshik. A proper kiss, for at least thirty seconds.’ He holds up the phone. ‘I’m going to time you.’

Jaehwan’s brow creases, looking at Ravi, who shrugs and gives him a reassuring smile. “Standing or sitting?” Jaehwan asks.

‘Definitely sitting,’ says Hyuk before Hongbin can reply.

“All right,” Jaehwan says. He extracts himself from Hakyeon’s tentacles and shuffles over to Ravi on his knees. “Hi,” he says as Ravi sits up straighter.

“Hey,” Ravi says. He’s seen Jaehwan kiss before, the awkward stage kisses in his plays. He’s trying to be as non-threatening as possible.

Jaehwan slips one hand behind Ravi’s neck and murmurs, “Binnie, start the stopwatch.”

Ravi’s eyes widen a split second before Jaehwan swoops in, seeing the look in his eye, realising that maybe he might just have misjudged the man. Jaehwan kisses him like nothing he’s ever felt - he starts with a lingering bite to Ravi’s bottom lip, stretching it out slightly before dragging him closer and taking his mouth forcefully. Ravi opens to the kiss, partly in shock, partly due to the completely unexpected jolt of arousal that shoots through his system. Jaehwan’s tongue seeks his own and Ravi finds himself letting out a helpless groan, his hands blindly grabbing for the front of Jaehwan’s tshirt. Jaehwan kisses Ravi harder, pushing closer, raising himself up onto his knees, Ravi’s head falling back, his eyes closed, his body breaking out in gooseflesh from the movement of Jaehwan’s fingertips on the back of his neck. The kiss eases off, Jaehwan’s soft lips teasing, only barely brushing Ravi’s. Ravi chases the kiss, hands pulling on Jaehwan’s shirt, trying to bring him closer, desperate for more.

Hongbin stares, barely breathing, the phone in his hand quite forgotten. This is a side of the vocalist that none of them have ever seen, never even suspected was there. There’s nothing cute or sweet about the way he kisses Ravi; it’s hungry and confident and unbelievably hot. 

The timer buzzes, making all the watchers jump. 

Jaehwan breaks the kiss, his eyes fixed on Ravi’s face as he pulls away, a small smile playing across his full lips. Ravi unconsciously sways forward, following Jaehwan for just a moment before catching himself. He looks at Jaehwan’s face and breathes out heavily.

“I hope that wasn’t too traumatic for you,” Jaehwan says, his voice quiet and sensual. 

Ravi just gapes. _Who **are** you?_

There’s a long, low whistle from Hyuk. ‘Where have you been hiding _that_?’

‘Our Jyani has hidden talents,’ muses Hakyeon. It sounds like something a proud eomma would say, but Hakyeon speaks like a man who’s just discovered something intriguing. And worthy of investigation.

Wordlessly, Hongbin hands Jaehwan the phone. Ravi takes a long drink of his beer, never taking his eyes off Jaehwan, who crawls back to sit with Hakyeon, looking very smug. He settles into a sprawl with his back against Hakyeon’s chest and murmurs, “Hakyeonnie? This phone is so _heavy_, I think I need you to help me shake it…” Hakyeon wraps his hand around Jaehwan's, both of them holding the phone, and Jaehwan shakes the phone in the most suggestive manner possible. He lets out a tiny, satisfied, x-rated groan, and breathes, “Thank you.” He holds up the phone screen. “Oh, would you look at that. It's my lucky day.” The number five shows on the screen. “Hongbinnie, lovely Hongbinnie,” Jaehwan says, stroking gentle fingers up the length of Hakyeon’s shin. “Truth or dare?”

‘Either way, this is gonna be _awesome_,’ says Hyuk.

_Oh, god_. Keenly aware of Wonshik’s anticipatory grin and the impish smile on Hakyeon’s face, Hongbin upends his bottle of soju and takes a long drink. ‘Fuck it. Dare.’

“Oh yay!” Jaehwan says, smiling broadly. “_You_ have to kiss Shikkie, same conditions as your dare for me.” He brings up the stopwatch app on Hakyeon’s phone and sits, waiting, an evil little smile on his face. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hongbinnie, lovely Hongbinnie,” Jaehwan says, stroking gentle fingers up the length of Hakyeon’s shin. “Truth or dare?”
> 
> ...
> 
> “Oh yay!” Jaehwan says, smiling broadly. “_You_ have to kiss Shikkie, same conditions as your dare for me.” He brings up the stopwatch app on Hakyeon’s phone and sits, waiting, an evil little smile on his face.

“You're popular,” Leo comments quietly to Ravi. 

“What can I say?” Ravi says, looking at Leo, colour still high from Jaehwan’s kiss. “I'm just kissable.” Leo looks at Ravi’s face for a long moment, then makes a non-committal noise and takes a swig of his drink. Ravi looks at Hongbin, openly smirking, not making the _slightest_ attempt to reassure _him_. 

‘So now Shik gets all the fun,’ grumbles Hyuk. The maknae looks distinctly disappointed.

From the look on Ravi’s face, it’s clear to Hongbin that the rapper thinks he’s got the upper hand here. The only thing to do, then, is go on the offensive. ‘Sure you’ve got your breath back? Need some of eomma’s chapstick before we start?’ he says, as rudely as possible. 

“I think it's pretty obvious that you're the one who wants eomma’s _chapstick_,” Ravi says, one eyebrow raised. 

‘If you want to borrow it, all you need to do is ask,’ murmurs Hakyeon. 

Hongbin flushes. _Oh, it’s going to be like that, is it?_ Seemingly nervous, he shuffles over to where Ravi sits, cross-legged. ‘Can you … dammit … look, can you just close your eyes or something?’ he asks, sounding annoyed with himself. 

Ravi eyes Hongbin suspiciously for a moment before shrugging and complying. He closes his eyes and waits. _Gotcha_. As soon as Ravi’s eyes close, Hongbin climbs right into his lap. Slipping his hands into Ravi’s hair, he captures his mouth in an eager, almost starving kiss. Ravi groans into Hongbin’s mouth, surprised. His hands automatically go to Hongbin's waist, then slip around his body, Ravi’s arms around him, holding him tight. 

It was just supposed to be a way to catch Ravi off-guard, but Hongbin is still so keyed-up after what Hyuk and Hakyeon did to him that when Ravi pulls him close, it almost undoes him. He pushes his tongue deep into Ravi’s mouth, clenches his fists in Ravi’s hair, kisses feverishly, his moans entirely real. Spurred on by Hongbin's noises, Ravi loses control, biting, licking, _devouring_ his mouth. His hands slip down Hongbin’s back, moving to his hips, pulling him closer, hard against him. Hongbin tightens his legs around Ravi’s waist, pushing against him, everyone else in the room forgotten. He’s not in control of this, he’s coming apart under Ravi’s kisses and he can’t get _close_ enough. 

The timer goes off and Ravi doesn't stop, _can't_ stop. He's drunk, and not just on beer and soju. He can't get enough of the taste of Hongbin's mouth, of the feel of his hot body so close. His hands slip around to grab Hongbin’s ass, grinding his hips against Ravi’s abs. 

Staring as Hongbin arches and twists against Ravi, voice rough and shaky, Hyuk says, ‘Holy _shit_, they’re not gonna stop.’

Jaehwan says loudly, “_Time’s up!_”

Hongbin freezes, his eyes flying open. Ravi feels Hongbin tense up. _Oh god, what am I doing?_

‘If you two have _quite_ finished,’ says Hakyeon mildly, clearly amused.

Breathing heavily, desperately hard, Hongbin clings to Ravi for a moment. Being pressed against him does nothing to calm him down, though; without looking up, Hongbin doesn’t so much climb off as let himself fall to one side. Immediately, Hyuk scoots over and pulls him further back and slightly upright, wrapping around him from behind. Hongbin shivers with the renewed contact.

‘Here Hyukkie, catch,’ says Jaehwan, hefting the phone. ‘I don’t think Binnie can move.’ Hyuk fumbles, but manages to stop it hitting the floor. He pushes the phone into Hongbin’s hand. 

When Hongbin just stares blankly at the screen, a faraway look in his eyes, the maknae takes hold of his hand and shakes the phone. As the number comes up, he nudges Hongbin, grinning. ‘It’s you again, Bean. Do you have enough brain cells left?’

‘Hmmmmm?’

‘Guess not. That’s all right, I’ll take your go.’

‘Oh, no, you don’t,’ scolds Hakyeon.

Hongbin forces himself to focus. ‘Right. Uh … Leo. Truth or dare?’

Leo’s eyes are dark and intense as he answers. “Dare.”

At that, Hongbin’s eyebrows shoot up. ‘Sure? You tried to change your mind last time.’

“I'm sure,” Leo says. “Dare.” He takes a steadying drink of soju. 

‘Well, in that case, I’ll make an extra effort,’ beams Hongbin. ‘Now, let’s see … something different, I think. Something more your sort of thing. I know! I dare you to bite Hyukkie. _But_ …’ He holds up a warning finger and waves it from side to side. ‘It has to be a real lovebite. On the skin.’

Leo looks at Hyuk. “Gladly,” he says. 

Hyuk makes a production out of rolling his eyes. ‘Fiiiiiine,’ he says. ‘But I’m not moving. You have to come over here.’

‘Wait,’ says Hongbin. ‘What?’

Leo’s already crawling toward them. He straddles Hongbin and leans against him, grabbing the back of Hyuk’s neck and drawing him closer. Leo brushes his lips against Hongbin's neck as he moves, then stretches to latch on to Hyuk’s neck. He sucks on the sensitive skin, digging his teeth in. 

‘Wait, just let me …’ Hongbin’s voice dies in his throat as Leo presses against his chest and Hyuk pushes forward. 

As Leo’s teeth close on his throat, Hyuk’s playful, deliberately bored mask vanishes completely. A surprised gasp breaks from him, and he reaches around Hongbin to clutch at the vocalist. He turns his head to the side and lets out a low groan that vibrates right through Hongbin’s body. Leo growls quietly and bites again, harder, teeth scraping against the skin, then sucks over the already-red mark. He moves on Hongbin, pressing his hips against his tummy, not grinding, just pressing. 

‘Did anybody set a timer?’ Hakyeon asks suddenly.

Leo growls again and grinds once against Hongbin before stilling. 

‘Time,’ gasps Hongbin. There’s a small sound of protest from Hyuk.

Leo pulls back slowly, looking at the deep purple mark on Hyuk’s neck with satisfaction, then moves back to his patch of floor without looking at either of them again. Hyuk reaches up and touches the bruise gingerly. ‘That’s gonna need a _lot_ of concealer,’ he says a little breathlessly, hissing as his fingers brush over the abraded skin. 

‘It suits you,’ comments Hakyeon, absently stroking the side of Jaehwan’s neck. ‘I’ve always liked the look of lovebites.’ 

‘Here.’ Hongbin holds the phone out to Leo, visibly trembling.

Leo takes the phone from Hongbin, giving him a heavy lidded, sensual look. He sits back and bites his lip as he shakes the phone, never taking his eyes off Hongbin. He holds the screen up to the others. 

“Three,” Ravi says. “That’s Satan.”

‘Yesss …’ Hyuk holds his hand out for the phone. ‘Now, let’s see … Bean!’

‘Oh god,’ moans Hongbin.

‘Truth or dare?’

‘Truth, you monster.’

Hakyeon makes a vaguely disgruntled noise. ‘Boring.’

“Very boring,” Leo says, still looking at Hongbin like he's edible. 

‘Pretty sure the answer won’t be boring,’ says Hyuk, his grin pure evil. ‘Sooo … fuck, marry - no, _actually_ … let’s change that to blow job, fuck, and be fucked by. Only the people in this room.’

“Ooh,” Jaehwan says, sitting forward. “I can't wait to hear the answer to this one!”

Hongbin drops his hand across his eyes. ‘I don’t suppose it’ll do me any good to say I’ve changed my mind?’

“None whatsoever,” Hakyeon says, smiling broadly. 

Hongbin gulps down two large swallows of soju before replying. Without looking at any of them, he rattles off, ‘Jyani, Hakyeon, Hyukkie. Next.’

Ravi’s face falls. “Not me?”

‘Yeah,’ says Hyuk. ‘What about Shik and Taek? No leaving them out.’

‘You never said anything about that,’ protests Hongbin.

‘Actually, Hyukkie did say the people in this room,’ says Jaehwan.

Hongbin throws up his hands. The high colour in his face, that had been starting to die down a little, rushes back. 'Fine, then. Fuck Leo, get fucked by Ravi. Are you all happy now?’

“At the same time?” Ravi asks, eyes fixed on Hongbin. 

Leo does a double take, looking at Ravi, then looks at Hongbin, wide-eyed. Hongbin doesn't reply, but the hot-eyed, intense look he gives them both speaks volumes. 

‘Well,_ I_ wouldn't share,’ says Hyuk loudly as he pushes the phone into Hongbin's hand, adding in a much lower voice, ‘I'd keep you all to myself.’

‘I am _not_ gonna survive the night,’ mutters Hongbin as he shakes the phone. ‘It's you again, Leo.’

“Jaehwan,” Leo says without looking away from Hongbin. “Truth or dare?”

“Uhhh…” Jaehwan says, looking at Leo warily, then glancing at Hongbin nervously. _He wouldn't actually dare me to do that, would he?_ “Truth, please.”

Hongbin lets out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. ‘Looks like you’re off the hook for this one,’ says Hyuk, snaking his arms around Hongbin’s waist.

Leo looks at Hongbin briefly, then fixes his attention on Jaehwan. “Two-part question - have you ever given a blowjob, and would you like to give one to Hongbin?”

Jaehwan just stares at Leo. 

Hyuk chuckles in Hongbin’s ear. ‘Or maybe not.’ 

“Answer the question, Jyani,” Ravi says. 

Jaehwan looks at Hakyeon and wheedles, “Surely there's a rule against asking two questions at once.”

Any hope of rescue dies quickly as Hakyeon brushes his fingers over Jaehwan’s lips and chides gently, ‘I don’t recall making that rule. Now answer the question, I’m dying to know.’

Jaehwan stares at Hakyeon’s face and breathes out heavily. “Yes to both questions.”

Ravi says, “Answer properly.”

Jaehwan swallows and says in a rough voice, “I love sucking cock, and I'd love to suck Binnie’s.”

‘Knew it,’ Hyuk murmurs.

Hakyeon’s hand finds its way to Jaehwan’s face again, pulling gently on his bottom lip. ‘Mm, you have the perfect mouth for it, too.’

‘You only just noticed that?’ says Hongbin unexpectedly, alcohol and arousal making him bold. ‘I’ve been imagining those lips stretched out around me for _months_ now.’

Jaehwan shifts his head slightly, sucking Hakyeon’s index finger into his mouth, looking into his eyes. Hakyeon pulls in a sudden, surprised breath. ‘Naughty,’ he says. Jaehwan lets his eyes slip closed and sucks Hakyeon's finger deeper with a low groan. 

‘Damn,’ whispers Hongbin.

‘Jealous, much?’ Hyuk tightens his arms around Hongbin. ‘Wish that was you?’

‘Shut up.’

Oblivious to the conversation around him, Hakyeon strokes the side of Jaehwan’s face with his free hand, eyes half-closing with pleasure. ‘That feels lovely.’ Jaehwan pulls back slowly, then licks along the length of Hakyeon’s finger, looking at Hongbin from the corner of his eye. 

‘Shut up,’ says Hongbin again.

Hyuk grins. ‘I didn’t say anything.’

‘I could hear you _thinking_, monster.’

Leo wordlessly hands Jaehwan the phone. Jaehwan shakes it for longer than is strictly necessary, then shows the others the screen. Number one. ‘About time this thing respected me,’ sniffs Hakyeon. In an almost sing-song voice, he says, ‘Taekwoonie, truth or dare?’

Leo looks at Hakyeon for a long moment, before saying, almost inaudibly, “Dare.”

‘Are you sure? Remember, you can’t change your mind.’

Leo’s eyes flick to Jaehwan briefly, and then he nods. “I’m sure.” He takes a long drink of soju, finishing his bottle.

Hakyeon claps his hands. ‘All right, then. You have to sit in front of each of us in random order, and maintain eye contact while we each tell you something we like about you physically, and why.’

“Oh, that’s _way_ too easy,” Jaehwan complains, a whine to his voice.

“For you maybe,” Ravi says, “but not for Leo.”

Leo squeezes his eyes closed, frowning, for a few seconds, before looking at Hakyeon again and muttering, “All right.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakyeon claps his hands. ‘All right, then. You have to sit in front of each of us in random order, and maintain eye contact while we each tell you something we like about you physically, and why.’
> 
> Leo squeezes his eyes closed, frowning, for a few seconds, before looking at Hakyeon again and muttering, “All right.”

Hakyeon claps his hands. ‘All right, then. You have to sit in front of each of us in random order, and maintain eye contact while we each tell you something we like about you physically, and why.’

Leo squeezes his eyes closed, frowning, for a few seconds, before looking at Hakyeon again and muttering, “All right.”

Hongbin regards Leo with wide eyes. There’s a faint tinge of surprised admiration in his voice as he murmurs to Hyuk, ‘Pretty brave move, there.’

‘Hah,’ scoffs Hyuk. ‘Let’s see if he makes it through to the end.’

‘Now,’ says Hakyeon. ‘I’m going to give you five names, and you have to choose one at a time.’

‘Too easy!’ calls Hyuk.

Continuing as if there had been no interruption, Hakyeon says, ‘EXO, ShinEE, BTS, SNSD, or BAP?’

Leo frowns slightly. “Uh… ShinEE?”

With a little flourish, Hakyeon indicates Jaehwan. ‘That means you’re first, now be nice.’

Jaehwan gives Hakyeon an insulted look as Leo moves to sit in front of him. “I’m _always_ nice. And the point of this dare is to _be nice_.” He fixes his attention on Leo, tilting his head slightly, eyes trailing slowly down Leo’s body. Leo swallows, frowning slightly. “Before I saw those photos on your phone, I would have said your lovely eyes were my favourite part of you,” Jaehwan says, his voice sweet. “But now, I can’t stop thinking about that beautiful cock of yours. Bigger than I thought it would be. It looks perfect, and I can’t help but wonder what it tastes like, how the head of it would feel against my lips, or pushing into my throat.”

Leo is too stunned to even hide his bright red face. He can only stare.

‘Now say thank you, Taekwoonie,’ prompts Hakyeon. 

‘Wow,’ Hongbin whispers. ‘That’s _evil_.’ His tone is openly admiring.

Leo clears his throat quietly, eyes fixed on Jaehwan’s mouth, and murmurs, “Th-thank you.”

‘See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?’ Hakyeon practically purrs. ‘Next choice?’

“Uh… BAP,” Leo says, frowning slightly.

Hakyeon points. ‘Hyukkie.’

‘Wait, I’m moving,’ says Hongbin hurriedly, prising himself out of Hyuk’s arms and scrambling to one side.

Leo shuffles on his knees to sit in front of Hyuk, looking wary. ‘Helllooooo, breakfast,’ grins the maknae.

“Hi,” Leo says quietly. 

‘For me, it’s got to be those long, long legs. When you were dancing to Touch and Sketch, I couldn’t stop staring at them.’ Hyuk drops the grin, staring Leo directly in the eyes. ‘I _really_ like imagining having you wrap them around me while I push you up against a wall.’

Hongbin pulls in a sharp breath, the image of Hyuk doing just that crowding into his head. Leo bites his lip and looks down at the floor, blushing to the tips of his ears. 

Hakyeon clears his throat. Without looking up, Leo says softly, “Thank you.”

‘You’re doing well, Taekwoon-ah, only three to go,’ says Hakyeon approvingly. ‘Who’s next?’

Leo glances at Hakyeon, then closes his eyes and breathes out slowly, hands clenched against his thighs. “Uhh... “ He swallows thickly. “EXO.”

‘That’s me.’ Hakyeon beckons Leo over.

Leo moves over to Hakyeon, unconsciously kneeling before him with his hands on his thighs. It takes him a moment but he finally looks into Hakyeon’s eyes. Hakyeon’s smile is unexpectedly soft as he reaches out to brush the hair back from Leo’s forehead. ‘For me, it has to be your beautiful, elegant hands. I love to watch you play the piano … and yes, I do think about how much I’d like to have your hands splayed out across my bare skin.’

Leo bites his lips, brow creasing, hands curling on his thighs. He breathes out slowly. This time Hakyeon doesn’t remind Leo, just looks at him expectantly. “Thank you, hyung,” Leo breathes, still looking into Hakyeon’s eyes.

‘Only two more,’ says Hakyeon, stroking the side of Leo’s face with his thumb. ‘Who do you choose?’

Leo blinks slowly, his gaze soft. “SNSD,” he says quietly.

‘Hongbinnie,’ says Hakyeon, his smile turning mischievous.

‘Should have known I'd get the girl band,’ grumbles Hongbin.

Leo obediently crawls over to Hongbin, sitting cross-legged in front of him. Ravi moves a little for a better view. Leo takes a breath, then meets Hongbin’s eye. He flushes hot with shame and embarrassment, thinking about how exposed he felt earlier, when Hongbin saw the video on his phone, and thinking about the way he pressed his erection against Hongbin’s stomach.

Hongbin just looks at him for a long moment. Very quietly, he says, ‘This is really difficult for you, isn't it?’

Leo’s face tingles with blood and heat and embarrassment. “Yes,” he says softly, looking down, frowning. “I… like it. I wish I felt like any of it was true.”

‘Don't be an idiot,’ Hongbin says sharply, but there's no malice in it. ‘Of course it's true. We wouldn't lie to you like that. You're way more desirable than you think you are, and that's all I'm going to say.’ He leans forward to press a gentle, close-mouthed kiss to Leo's lips. ‘Now go and let Wonshik compliment you,’ he says, sitting back again.

“Wait,” Ravi says. “You didn’t tell him which physical feature you like.”

‘All of you, of course,’ says Hongbin off-handedly as he takes a swallow of soju. ‘Damn, empty.’

“That’s a cop-out,” Ravi says. “A non-answer.”

Ignoring Ravi, Hongbin says to Leo, ‘Do you want a more specific answer? I'll give you one if you do.’

Leo frowns, aware Ravi is stalling, and a little afraid to find out the reason why. Tentatively, very quietly, Leo says, “Will you?”

‘All right. Because you want to know, no other reason.’ Hongbin sits forward. ‘Your voice. You're always so quiet except when you sing, and it drives me crazy when you do let go, because it makes me want to know if _I_ could make you let go like that.’

Leo stares at Hongbin, his heart hammering in his chest. Very quietly, inaudible to anyone else, he says, “I know you could.”

Hongbin lets out a long breath, and almost reaches for Leo, just as Hakyeon says, ‘That just leaves you, Wonshik-ah.’ Leo frowns a little, hesitating. 

‘Go on,’ Hongbin says. ‘He's not gonna bite.’ There's a flash of a grin. ‘Unless you want him to, of course.’

Leo turns and looks at Ravi. Ravi swallows and sits up a bit straighter. Leo moves to sit cross-legged in front of Ravi. Looking at him, Ravi clears his throat, opens his mouth to speak, pauses, then closes it again. 

‘Oh my god, it’s really not that hard, get on with it,’ mutters Hyuk, making himself comfortable with his head resting on Hongbin’s thigh. 

“My favourite part of you is your heart,” Ravi says softly. “You guard it, and you try to hide it, but it shines out of you. You care _so much_ about all of us, and about your family, and about strangers. You’d do anything for any of us, and for people you’ve never even met. I could watch you play with kids or cats or puppies or _piglets_ for hours. I just…” Ravi breathes out slowly. _Don’t say that, don’t say that._ “It’s your heart.”

Leo, who has been looking down at Ravi’s hands for more than half of the speech, says quietly, “That’s bullshit.”

Hyuk and Hongbin exchanged startled glances. _This was a mistake_, thinks Hongbin. _When did this stop being a party game?_

“What?” Ravi whispers, looking at Leo with wide, hurt eyes. 

“You treat me like I’m some sort of precious jewel, like a princess locked in a tower. Like I’m untouchable. Like I’m _sexless_,” Leo says, his voice quiet, his words quick and frustrated. “I’m _not._ I’m a human. I’m a _man_, Ravi.”

“I… I know that. I’ve _noticed _that, _believe me._”

“Do you actually _want_ me? Or do you just want to take me to dinner and _look _at me and… and… _hold hands?_” Leo asks. “Because… I need you to want more than that.” 

“Uh uh uh,” Jaehwan says. “It’s not your turn to ask a question, Leo.”

“Fuck off, Jyani,” Ravi says.

‘But …’

‘Sssh,’ says Hakyeon, putting a finger to Jaehwan’s lips.

“Of _course_ I want you, god Leo, have you _seen yourself?_” Ravi says. “I can’t let myself think about that.”

“You _can_,” Leo says. “I want you to think about it _long_ and _hard._ I want you to _thoroughly explore_ the idea of it. Really _get inside _it.”

Ravi gapes at Leo. ‘Wow, always the quiet ones,’ comments Hyuk.

Leo turns away from Ravi and holds out his hand to Hakyeon. “Give me the phone.”

Ravi’s on his knees before he realises he’s moved. He reaches out a hand and cups Leo’s cheek, turning Leo’s face toward him. Before Leo can say anything else, Ravi’s kissing him, eyes squeezed tightly closed.

Hyuk lets out a whoop of glee. ‘About time,’ says Hongbin. 

Leo lets out a quiet whimper into Ravi’s mouth as his hands clutch at Ravi’s tshirt. The kiss starts off gentle, Ravi still unsure and tentative. Leo growls with frustration and his hands move quickly, pinching Ravi’s nipples through his clothing. Ravi gasps and Leo takes full advantage, deepening the kiss, pushing his head back, licking into his mouth.

Watching Hongbin’s face closely, Hyuk muses, ‘All that pent-up tension. Imagine being in the middle of _that_.’ At Hongbin’s sudden blush and shiver, the maknae breaks into a smile. 

Leo breaks the kiss and looks into Ravi’s eyes, breathing heavily. “To be continued,” he murmurs with a little smile, then he moves to sit at Ravi’s side. Ravi just sits, looking a bit disheveled and ravished, colour high on his cheeks. For a long moment, no one moves; then Hakyeon, with a smile so wide it’s all teeth, hands over the phone to Leo. Leo shakes the phone and holds up the screen. Number three.

Hyuk rubs his hands together. ‘_Excellent_. Now, let’s see …’ He looks at each of them in turn, gaze finally lingering on Leo and Ravi. ‘Decisions, decisions.’ Leo just looks at Hyuk steadily. Ravi grabs a new bottle of beer and takes a large few mouthfuls.

Still looking at them both, Hyuk says, ‘Bean. Truth or dare?’ As Hongbin heaves a weary sigh, the maknae adds, ‘It doesn’t matter what you choose, I’ve got something awesome lined up either way.’

Hongbin mimes flipping a coin. ‘All right then, dare.’ And immediately regrets his choice as Hyuk beams at him.

‘Can’t believe you actually fell for that,’ he says. ‘_Now_ … we need some equipment for this one. Hand over the bandanna you’re wearing, Shik.’ Ravi frowns for a moment while he unties the bandanna from his head, then he realises what Hyuk is planning to do with it. He hands it over to Hyuk, still warm from his skin, smelling like his lotions and hair products. ‘Now take your shirt off, Bean,’ Hyuk says almost conversationally. 

With a look of dawning understanding, Hongbin protests, ‘Hey, wait, look …’

“Do as you’re told,” Leo says, watching Hongbin closely. “Please.”

Hongbin’s eyes widen at Leo’s tone. _Definitely a different side of you_, he thinks. Without bothering to undo the buttons, he pulls his shirt off over his head. As soon as it’s off, Hyuk moves in and ties the bandanna over his eyes. ‘Dammit, I knew it,’ Hongbin says under his breath.

‘This dare,’ says Hyuk, checking that the bandanna is firmly in place, ‘is called Whose Mouth is That? It ends when you make five correct guesses.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hakyeon's decision to use band names rather than the random number generator was a little bit of fun. The reasoning behind pairing up the various members and bands? Well ...
> 
> ShinEE/Jaehwan: because they can be deceptively cute, but behind that cuteness is pure filth (at least where Taemin's dancing is concerned).
> 
> BAP/Hyuk: because their mild faces hide _attitude_.
> 
> EXO/Hakyeon: because Kai's dancing is almost as legendary as Hakyeon's (okay, so we're biased).
> 
> SNSD (Girls' Generation)/Hongbin: because he makes a pretty, pretty girl. :)
> 
> BTS/Wonshik: because they have no less than _three_ rappers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘This dare,’ says Hyuk, checking that the bandanna is firmly in place, ‘is called Whose Mouth is That? It ends when you make five correct guesses.’

“Ooh,” Jaehwan says. “I like the sound of this.”

Hongbin swallows. ‘Above the waist, right?’ he asks, hating the way his voice suddenly sounds unsteady.

Jaehwan looks at Hyuk with his eyebrows raised. ‘That’s up to Bean,’ says Hyuk, and Hongbin swears he can _hear_ the grin in that voice. ‘Why don’t we get started? Remember, you have to correctly guess five times. And we'll only tell you when you get it right.’

Hongbin breathes out heavily, trying to prepare himself. The bandanna is slightly scratchy against his eyes, and the familiar scent of Ravi’s coconut and honey shampoo fills his nostrils. He can hear the others moving around the room, confusing his sense of where everyone was. Any hope of guessing based on where they were sitting flies out the window, and a little thrill goes through Hongbin when he realises he has nothing to rely on except his own reactions to the touch of unseen mouths.

Leo holds out the phone to Hyuk, one eyebrow raised, and shakes it. Hyuk furrows his brow for a moment before catching on. He nods vigorously, giving Leo a thumbs-up. 

Hongbin is waiting for it, but the first kiss still takes him by surprise. It feels tentative, barely more than a brush of lips against his shoulder. Immediately, Hongbin says, ‘Hakyeon.’ Silence. Then the rattling sound effect of the app as someone shakes Hakyeon's phone._ Dammit, should have guessed Leo_.

Next is a gentle bite on the point of the other shoulder. ‘That's Leo,’ says Hongbin confidently. Nothing. Only the phone.

Soft lips lightly drag against Hongbin’s. There’s a scent of beer and soju. Hongbin tries to hold the kiss, but whoever it was is already gone. _Who was drinking beer?_ ‘Ravi?’ Less sure this time. The phone rattles again.

A tongue drags roughly over Hongbin’s right nipple, then lips close around it, the tip of the tongue flicking, teasing as the mouth sucks. Hongbin stiffens, his breath catching in his throat. _Think_, he tells himself; the sound of the phone keeps moving around, so that must mean … but then, they've had the same number come up over and over already, so … there's no way to reason it out. ‘Hyukkie?’

The phone rattles for a long time this time. No one else speaks, and the only noise other than the phone is Hongbin's own unsteady breathing. For a moment, it's almost as though he's alone - but then he feels a quick peck on the tip of his nose. He grins. ‘Jyani.’

The phone rattles again. Ravi says in the background, “He’s _terrible_ at this…”

And then there are lips pressing against his abs, just above the waistband of his jeans. A tongue drags against the skin, right across Hongbin’s tummy. ‘_Oh_ …’ Involuntarily, Hongbin's hands fly up, but whoever it was slips away too quickly.

‘No touching,’ warns Hyuk from close by.

‘When did that become a rule?’ Hongbin asks, but he drops his arms again to lie along to the top of his thighs. When no one answers, he just guesses wildly, ‘Leo?’

Off to his side, Leo murmurs, “Would you like me to do that to you?”

Startled, Hongbin turns blindly towards Leo's voice. _Not him_, and then what Leo said registers and Hongbin swallows. Maybe it's because he can't see anyone's reactions, or because he's just pleasantly drunk enough; whatever it is, it's enough to let him say what he usually keeps locked inside. ‘Yes,’ he whispers.

“No guessing this time,” Leo says as he comes closer. Long-fingered, graceful hands take hold of Hongbin’s hips, holding him still, then Leo’s tongue drags lightly along Hongbin’s waistband. Leo makes his way back across Hongbin’s tummy, pressing little kisses and playful bites into the skin.

It's completely unexpected. Hongbin lets out a helpless little moan and sways backward, his head falling back, muscles jumping under the touch of Leo's tongue. Another mouth fastens on the side of his stretched neck, sucking hard. ‘_Fuck_ …’

Leo’s hands slowly push their way up Hongbin’s chest, fingernails scratching lightly against the skin. He breathes out heavily and presses a kiss to Hongbin’s tummy again, just below his belly button. Hands on his skin, Leo's mouth only inches from his crotch, _someone else_ biting and licking up his neck to his ear. It's not the way the game is supposed to go, but Hongbin is past caring, can't do anything but wind tight and moan and ache to touch.

“All right,” Hakyeon says, off to Hongbin’s left. “That’s enough of that rule-breaking.”

Abruptly, with one last flick of the tongue, the mouth on his ear is gone. Leo bites Hongbin’s left hip sharply before pulling away. Hongbin hisses as the sudden pain crashes through the haze of arousal, unexpectedly pulling him higher. Then he slumps, head falling forward, breathing hard. Before he has had a chance to catch his breath, the rattle sounds again. 

Jaehwan speaks, suddenly right next to him, so close he can feel breath on his ear. “Still above the waist only?”

Hongbin jumps. Definitely going beyond a game now, but Jaehwan’s answer to Leo’s question echoes in his head, and his mouth stretches in a reckless grin. ‘Fuck it. Do your worst.’

“Undo your jeans,” Jaehwan says softly, his fingertips stroking Hongbin's upper arm. Hongbin fumbles with the button and zip; the way his hands shake makes him clumsy. “Do you have any hard limits you want to tell us about, Hongbinnie?” Jaehwan murmurs, lips brushing Hongbin’s ear.

‘I’d prefer if you didn’t actually murder me,’ Hongbin says, trying to buy himself time. _Now or never, I can still back out_. It’s precisely the wrong thing to think, because there are possibilities unspooling in his mind and there is no way he can stop now. 

His other ear, Ravi’s deep voice. “All you have to say is stop.”

_Didn’t even hear him moving_. Hongbin just nods, not trusting himself to say anything else.

“Do you want to push your jeans down?” Jaehwan asks, still stroking Hongbin’s arm. Without answering, Hongbin lifts up slightly to slip his jeans halfway down. As he sits down again, he feels them being taken off altogether, the denim dragging over his skin. His socks quickly follow, leaving him only in his briefs. And the blindfold. Then he feels someone’s tongue trail along the arch of his right foot, so light it almost tickles. ‘Hyuk, dammit …’

The phone rattles again.

His left foot is lifted off the floor, and then there are lips dragging against the sensitive skin behind his knee. A tongue darts out, tasting the skin, tasting Hongbin’s sweat, and a breeze blows over it from someone’s hot breath. ‘_Oh_,’ Hongbin breathes in surprise; almost overbalancing, he just manages to catch himself on his hands. He’s never been kissed there, it’s not somewhere he’d even _think_ about normally, and now he can’t think why that is, because it’s ridiculously arousing. ‘Hakyeon?’ he guesses wildly, no real idea who that could be.

The rattling noise comes again, from Hongbin’s left side. Someone moves around behind him and brushes aside the hair at the back of his neck. The kiss is gentle, teeth just grazing his skin. Hongbin shivers, feels a nose bump against his head. ‘Wait - no, _this_ is you, eomma.’

Hakyeon heaves a disappointed sigh, his breath stirring the tiny hairs on the back of Hongbin’s neck. ‘What gave me away?’ Hongbin simply smiles and hopes it looks convincing, because really, it was just a guess. ‘Ah, well.’ With a last, quick kiss on Hongbin’s hair, Hakyeon moves away. The phone rattles again. And again. And one more time.

Lips dragging up his inner thigh, then hot breath on his briefs, searing through the thin material. Pressure on his cock. _Open mouth._ ‘_God_ …’ Hongbin's hips kick up, straining to press his cock against that mouth.

‘Surely that's not your guess, Hongbinnie,’ comes Hakyeon's amused voice from somewhere in front of him.

‘Wh- what? Oh. Uh.’ Hongbin struggles to think. ‘Jae?’

The mouth presses hard against Hongbin’s cock before pulling away. The phone rattles again. ‘I am useless at this,’ mutters Hongbin. Hair brushes against his chest, and someone catches a nipple between his teeth, not gently. He arches, hissing, ‘Leo.’

There's barely a pause before the phone sounds again. Instantly, Hongbin's lips are captured in a fierce, needy kiss, a tongue pushing open his mouth and licking inside. Robbed of breath, he rocks backwards, only to feel a hand grab the back of his neck, holding him in place. The kiss is possessive, almost crushing; overwhelmed, Hongbin gives himself up to be devoured. Then his mouth is free and teeth fasten on his throat, biting down savagely, suddenly gone. Hongbin drags in a deep, shuddering breath, nearly falls, pants, ‘_Hyukkie_, oh fuck …’

There's no answer from the maknae, but Hongbin can hear him, close by, breathing hard. ‘Correct,’ says Hakyeon quietly.

No pause, the phone rattles again. The room is heating up, hunger in the air. 

Tiny bites all over his chest, tongue dragging over first one nipple, then the other. Hongbin twists, moaning. He knows who it is, knew from the moment he heard the quiet, _wanting_ noise escape Hyuk just before his mouth landed on Hongbin’s skin. This time, though, he deliberately lies, ‘Ravi …’, and gasps as a slim hand trails down his spine, fingers just dipping below the waistband of his briefs.

“I'm tempted to do a Leo and ask if you want me to do that to you,” Ravi says, voice low and amused. 

Hakyeon’s breath is hot against Hongbin’s back as he replies. ‘You’re not suggesting you’d break the rules, are you?’

“Me? Break the rules?” Ravi says, sounding insulted. 

‘Ask,’ says Hongbin hoarsely.

“No,” Ravi says with an audible smile. 

The phone rattles. The mouth is back on his crotch, pressing against his hard cock through his briefs. Fingers hook under the waistband and pause as though waiting for permission. Hongbin’s breath stutters. ‘Do it.’

The hands pull Hongbin’s waistband out and down, freeing his cock. “Fuck, Bean,” Ravi whispers, then licks along the shaft of his cock before taking the head into his mouth. 

Hongbin moans, his head falling back. No possibility of getting it wrong, _everyone_ knows he heard it, but none of that matters anymore. Ravi’s lips sliding over his cock feel incredible, the blindfold heightening every sensation, and he never wants this game to end. He breathes, ‘_Jae_,’ and grins. Ravi groans around his mouthful and takes Hongbin’s cock deeper. He groans again, louder, when Leo winds his fingers into the back of his hair and pushes his head down. Hongbin arches up, ‘oh my _god_ …’, as Ravi sinks his mouth down on his cock. Then he’s caught from behind, feels Hyuk’s harsh breathing in his ear, body pressing close. 

“Time’s up,” Jaehwan says, sounding a bit put-out. 

“That's a made-up rule,” says Leo, close enough to Hongbin to tickle his cheek with his breath. 

‘Definitely not a rule,’ breathes Hakyeon against Hongbin’s chest.

Unable to speak, barely able to concentrate, Hongbin simply reaches out an arm towards where he thinks Jaehwan sits. Jaehwan takes Hongbin’s hand and moves in close, taking his lips in a soft, lingering kiss. Ravi bobs his head slowly, sucking on each upstroke, making soft moaning noises around his mouthful. 

All of them now, crowding close, pushing against Hongbin, _breathing_ on him, hands and mouths all over his body. His head pulled back sharply and Hakyeon murmurs as he laps at the base of his throat. Jaehwan swallowing Hongbin's moans, Hyuk holding on tightly, Ravi between his legs, and Leo's gaze, unseen but somehow _felt_ … everything combines to drive Hongbin higher. He grabs for them, writhing in their grasp, what he's always wanted, _this is not a game anymore_.

“You have three correct guesses until the end of the dare,” Leo says softly, directly in front of Hongbin, directly behind Ravi. 

_All I have to do is get it wrong_, thinks Hongbin, _say the wrong names_, but he’s too close, _have to slow down_. ‘Ravi,’ he moans, reaching down, ‘Ravi …’ Ravi doesn't want to stop, he doesn't _want _to, he wants to get Hongbin off, he wants to swallow him down. He lets out a pained cry as Leo pulls his hair, dragging him off Hongbin and away. 

“Good guess,” Jaehwan breathes in Hongbin's ear. “I can't wait to show you how different it'll be when it's me…”

‘Want that too,’ Hongbin gasps, trying to force his mind away from the idea, to calm down, just a little. ‘Need … a second …’

“Have we broken you already?” Ravi murmurs, still close, his voice hoarse and breathless. 

Hongbin manages a shaky grin. ‘Not even … close … pacing myself …’

“Who has the phone?” Ravi asks. 

Movement all around, now, bodies shifting, changing positions. Disoriented, Hongbin nearly falls back when Hyuk abruptly quits his position from behind him. As they move, fingers brush against his arms, his legs, too light and quick for him to have an idea who touches him. A single, teasing, bite lands right at the top of his inner thigh, someone’s cheek brushing against his cock. Hoping he’s wrong, Hongbin whispers, ‘Leo.’

Right by his ear, Leo murmurs, “Would you like me to do _that_ to you?”

‘Definitely.’

“Wouldn't you prefer to _see_ me do that?” Leo murmurs. 

Hongbin can’t deny how much he wants it, but then … ‘Wouldn’t that mean the dare’s over?’

Very, very softly, Leo says, “It doesn't have to be _now_.”

Up until now Hongbin hasn’t let himself think beyond this evening, beyond the _moment_, really. They’re all drunk, and the chances are still high that there will be a lot of awkward silences and avoided gazes tomorrow. Could Leo really be saying he wants something more? _Take the chance_, _idiot_, he tells himself. ‘In that case …’ He swallows. ‘I really want to see you like that.’

Leo cups Hongbin's cheek and turns his head gently. He gives him an identical kiss to the first one of the dare, just a teasing brush of the lips. ‘Rule-breaking again,’ says Hakyeon, but there’s nothing but approval in his voice. Ravi pointedly shakes the phone.

A body straddling Hongbin, pressing against him. Fingers slipping into the back of his hair and tightening. Hungry mouth on his, tasting of beer and Hongbin’s own cock. What little control he’d been able to gain evaporates. Only just remembering not to wrap his arms around Ravi, Hongbin kisses back hungrily, pushing his body forward. Ravi groans into Hongbin’s mouth, giving himself away, and he doesn’t care. 

Leo is watching them, up-close, and murmurs in Hongbin’s ear, “You look beautiful together. I want you both…”

Hongbin doesn’t reply, but the renewed fervour with which he kisses Ravi is answer enough. First Ravi, now Leo, both giving voice to something he’s thought about far too often, alone in his bed. Finally he frees his mouth long enough to gasp out his next lie. ‘Hyukkie again …’

‘I think _not_,’ is Hyuk’s quick reply, managing to sound both amused and offended.

Ravi turns Hongbin’s head toward Leo and lets out a groan as Leo takes Hongbin’s lips in a fierce, possessive kiss. Even though they’ve only brushed lips before, there’s no doubt in Hongbin’s mind that it’s Leo in possession of his mouth. This isn’t part of the dare, though, there’s nothing he needs to do but give himself up to Leo’s kiss and let his body obey its instinct to push his hips up against Ravi.

Ravi breathes into Hongbin’s ear, so quiet that only he can hear, “Wanna fuck you while you fuck him… Want both of you. Wanna make you both lose your minds…” Hongbin moans into Leo’s mouth, just the idea enough to pull him almost over the edge. This time he can’t stop the urge to touch; he grabs hold of Leo and Ravi with both arms, holding himself upright with his fists clenched in their shirts.

Abruptly Leo’s lips disappear from Hongbin’s and Ravi is pulled away from Hongbin’s lap. “Stop hogging all the pretty,” Jaehwan says, grunting as he drags Leo and Ravi away. “Leave some for the rest of us.”

Caught by surprise, Hongbin actually overbalances, sprawling on the floor half on his side. A scuffle breaks out, Jaehwan letting out a grunt as either Leo or Ravi does _something_ to him that Hongbin can’t see. Turning over to prop himself up on his elbows, Hongbin listens, half-disappointed, half-amused. He has just enough control over his voice to ask, ‘Does this mean the dare’s over?’

“No,” Jaehwan says, breathless. “Shake the phone, dammit.”

The sound of the phone dies away, and for a long moment Hongbin can hear nothing but his own unsteady breathing. Then he’s straddled again, but this time he’s pushed down flat on his back, held down by his arms and pinned by someone’s weight resting fully on him. A mouth on his neck, sucking and biting at his skin with an almost vicious abandon. Hongbin arches up, a low cry breaking from his throat as Hyuk - he knows it is, knows his scent and the sound of him panting - thrusts against him. He can feel Hyuk’s hard cock pushing against the material of his jeans, wants to be taken right here, _craves_ it, everything else be damned. Has just enough presence of mind left to lie again, ‘Ravi …’

‘_No_,’ growls Hyuk into his face, ‘and you fucking _know_ it.’ He bites hard at Hongbin’s bottom lip, pulling back as he thrusts again. Hongbin strains his neck upwards, chasing Hyuk’s mouth, but abruptly the weight on him is gone and he lets out a frustrated groan as the phone rattles again.

Warm breath ghosting over his cock, the barest touch of lips, a tongue just flicking over the tip. He pushes up, only to feel the person bending over him pull back. Hair brushing against his thigh as a mouth presses against the underside of his shaft, a quiet hum against the skin that makes him shudder, his cock twitching. ‘_Ohh_ … Hakyeon?’

A disappointed noise, unmistakably Hakyeon’s; when he speaks, he keeps his lips almost in contact with Hongbin’s cock. ‘That’s twice now. What gave me away?’

Hongbin reaches down to thread his fingers through Hakyeon’s hair. ‘You’re gentle.’

‘Mm, not always,’ says Hakyeon, and moves up over Hongbin’s body to bite at his nipple. ‘This was me, too.’

Hongbin catches his breath. ‘I stand corrected.’

“Sprawl,” Jaehwan corrects. 

Hongbin grins. ‘And whose fault is that?’

“Everyone’s,” Jaehwan says proudly. 

‘True.’ Hongbin holds out a hand. ‘I need another drink.’ A bottle of soju is placed in Hongbin's hand by an unseen person. The phone rattles again. 

“Drink up,” Ravi says. Bottle already halfway to his lips, Hongbin sketches a mocking salute, and takes a long drink.

Hands slowly skim their way up from his feet, over his shins, up to his knees. The hands gently, slowly part his legs, then barely-touching fingertips tickle and tease their way up his inner thighs. Shivering, Hongbin lays back. The touch is so light that his first thought is _Hakyeon again_, but he says nothing, only waits. Hot breath on his balls, then a tongue, licking, a mouth sucking, lavishing attention. 

_Someone else_, not Hakyeon, not Ravi, Hongbin can't think clearly, his head already spinning with drunkenness and arousal and the knowledge that he's _desired_. He simply loses himself in the sensation, moaning low in his throat.

A tongue dragging slowly up the underside of his shaft, flicking over Hongbin’s frenulum. Soft lips dragging against the head, hot breath on velvet skin. Entirely driven by instinct, Hongbin reaches down, his fingers brushing through short, silky hair. Lips slip over the head of Hongbin’s cock, and down the shaft. Hot mouth, slippery tongue, suction, a quiet, aroused groan. No doubt now who it is, and Jaehwan’s words echo in his head, _can't wait to show you how different it'll be when it's me_. Completely different to Ravi, the feel of Jaehwan’s full lips wrapped around his cock, warmer, softer, but sure and confident. Hongbin tightens his hand in Jaehwan’s hair.

A hand joins Hongbin’s on the back of Jaehwan’s head, pushing down. Jaehwan lets out a low moan which is cut off as the head of Hongbin's cock invades his throat. Hongbin cries out, digging his fingers into the back of - Ravi’s? - hand.

‘Who is it, Hongbinnie?’ Hakyeon, nuzzling just below Hongbin’s ear.

_All I have to do is lie_, and suddenly Hongbin doesn’t want to. It will mean the end of the dare, possibly the game because it’s gone so far beyond what anyone of them expected, but what matters to him now is truth. It comes out as a helpless moan, ‘_Jae_ …’

Leo gently unties the bandanna covering Hongbin's eyes. He murmurs, “Do you want to see?”

Hongbin flinches, blinking furiously as the light stabs at his eyes. He raises his head, and the first thing he sees isn’t Jaehwan, but Hyuk, staring at him with an intensity that pins him, and he can’t look away.

Leo moves away and sits down, watching all of the others - the way they interact, the action, the searing look being exchanged by Hongbin and Hyuk. 

There's almost no noise when Leo moves, but it's enough to bring Hongbin's awareness of the others flooding back, and he flushes. All sitting clothed around him where he lies naked and desperately aroused, Jaehwan's head buried in his lap, his own hand clenched right over Ravi's. Most of all, Hyuk's hungry, compelling gaze. With an effort, Hongbin tears his eyes away, relaxes his hand and cups the side of Jaehwan's face gently, murmurs absurdly, ‘Uh … thank you.’

Jaehwan pulls back and licks his lips, breathing heavily. “You're welcome. Do you want me to stop?”

_No. Yes._ Hongbin smiles ruefully, half-sitting up. ‘Right now, I'm not sure what I want exactly, just … more.’ He looks at them each in turn, as though seeing them clearly for the first time. As his eyes meet Hyuk's again, the maknae shuffles over and once more wraps around him from behind, pulling him against his chest. Hongbin automatically relaxes into the embrace, as though they've been doing this for years.

Leo moves up behind Ravi, slipping his arms around his waist. Ravi looks back over his shoulder, heat flushing up his neck to his cheeks. 

With a smile, Hakyeon beckons to Jaehwan. ‘I feel left out.’ Jaehwan gives one last, longing look to Hongbin’s cock before crawling to Hakyeon on his hands and knees.

Ravi smiles broadly and hands the phone to Hongbin. “Next roll?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo looks thoughtful, narrowing his eyes at Hakyeon. “I dare you to… kiss Hyukkie’s feet. Passionately. For one minute.”
> 
> ‘Finally, my feet get the attention they deserve,’ says Hyuk.

Hongbin shakes the phone. ‘I’m almost afraid to look. Oh, wait. It’s you, Hakyeon. _Please_ pick on someone else.’

‘But I had such a good idea for another dare for you,’ says Hakyeon, then immediately follows it up with, ‘Hyukkie, truth or dare?’

‘Truth,’ replies Hyuk, surprising them all.

Hakyeon’s eyes narrow, looking at the maknae. “When we were all touching Hongbinnie, were you jealous?”

Hyuk drops his forehead against Hongbin’s hair, muttering ‘Fuck, I knew I should have chosen dare.’ 

“We’re waiting,” Hakyeon says, patiently.

There’s nothing for a moment, then Hyuk makes an irritated noise and says in a rush, ‘Yeah, all right, I was, it’s stupid, it’s not like I -’ He’s silenced as Hongbin twists in his arms and captures his mouth in a brief, but intense kiss. 

‘Idiot,’ murmurs Hongbin, smiling.

Hakyeon smiles warmly and hands the phone to Hyuk, who stares at it, bemused. ‘Shall I return the favour?’ asks Hongbin, cupping his hand around Hyuk’s, and helping him shake the phone. ‘Leo. You’re up.’ He nudges Hyuk. ‘You can stop now.’

Leo looks around the room before looking at Hakyeon. “Truth or dare?”

‘Dare,’ replies Hakyeon. ‘You can take your revenge.’

Leo looks thoughtful, narrowing his eyes at Hakyeon. “I dare you to… kiss Hyukkie’s feet. Passionately. For one minute.”

‘Finally, my feet get the attention they deserve,’ says Hyuk.

“The _passionate_ attention they deserve,” Ravi adds. 

‘I’ll send flowers to your funeral, eomma,’ promises Hongbin, then yelps as Hyuk pokes him sharply between the ribs.

“Can you at least make him wash them first?” Hakyeon says, frowning. Leo strokes his chin, exaggeratedly considering the request. 

‘If you’re just going to disrespect my feet …’

“Go wash your feet, Hyuk,” Leo says quietly. 

Hyuk looks mutinous. ‘Go on, Hyukkie,’ says Hongbin. ‘Make the man happy.’ Grumbling, Hyuk gets up and heads for the bathroom.

“With soap!” Ravi calls after him. 

‘Use Ravi’s, he volunteers!’ Hongbin suggests.

“Use the blue one, not the green one!” Ravi shouts. 

‘What's the difference?’

“One’s blue and one’s green,” Ravi says. 

It's possibly the quickest wash in history, but when Hyuk comes back to the common area, his feet at least _look_ clean. With a disdainful sniff in Ravi's direction, he makes himself comfortable on the floor, sprawled back against Hongbin, feet pointing towards Hakyeon. ‘Happy?’

Hakyeon raises a disdainful eyebrow and moves to Hyuk’s feet, sitting cross-legged and putting them on his lap. “One minute? Thirty seconds per foot?” Leo nods and brings up the timer app on Hakyeon's phone. 

Hongbin, murmuring, ‘Revenge is sweet,’ promptly pins Hyuk's arms to his sides.

‘Hey!’ Hyuk struggles, though not very enthusiastically.

Hakyeon lifts Hyuk’s right foot and looks into his eyes. “Start the timer, Leo.” He then takes the entirety of Hyuk’s big toe into his mouth and sucks on it, giving Hyuk a heavy-lidded, sensual look. The surprise on Hyuk’s face is almost comical, as though he hadn’t really expected Hakyeon to go through with the dare. It’s quickly wiped away as he flushes. Feeling the heat in his face, Hongbin grins. 

Hakyeon moans low in his throat and bobs his head. His eyes flick to Hongbin's and he blinks slowly, his cheeks hollowing as he fellates Hyuk’s toe. ‘This is weird,’ says Hyuk, trying and failing to control the tremor in his voice. Pressing closer against him, Hongbin gently nips at his ear, keeping eye contact with Hakyeon. 

Hakyeon pulls back slightly and slips his tongue between the second and third toes of Hyuk’s foot. Hyuk actually _squirms_. ‘Tickles!’ he hisses between gritted teeth.

‘Not all it does, though,’ whispers Hongbin in his ear as he moves his hands down over Hyuk’s abdomen.

Hakyeon murmurs, “Delicious,” and sucks Hyuk’s three middle toes into his mouth, his lips stretching around them. He lets his eyes fall closed, letting out a quiet groan. 

‘_Fuck _...’ Hyuk’s whole leg twitches. ‘Crap, sorry …’

“Thirty seconds,” Leo says quietly. 

Hakyeon pulls back, his lips making an obscene smacking noise. He rests Hyuk’s foot in his lap, the sole pressed against his erect cock, then picks up the other foot and slowly licks along the sole, eyefucking the hell out of Hyuk. This time, it’s not so much a twitch as a shudder that travels up Hyuk’s leg from his curled toes all the way to his groin. With a sharp, indrawn breath, Hyuk arches backwards, almost knocking his head on Hongbin’s chin.

Hakyeon licks the undersides of Hyuk’s toes one by one. His left hand holds Hyuk’s right foot in place while he moves his hips slowly, grinding his erection against the sole. At the same time, Hongbin’s hands settle into place over Hyuk’s crotch. The maknae lets out a loud moan, pushing up his hips.

Hakyeon licks Hyuk’s big toe, then sucks it into his mouth. He bobs his head, lips slipping wetly over the skin, his eyes on Hongbin's hands. He matches the bobbing of his head to the thrusting of Hyuk’s hips. Hongbin presses more firmly, moves his hands in slow circles. Hyuk turns his head blindly, panting, breath hot on the side of Hongbin’s neck. 

Hakyeon moans, thrusting his hips against Hyuk’s captive foot as much as he can. He lets Hyuk’s left big toe fall from his mouth, then licks slowly up the side of the foot, stopping at Hyuk’s ankle and giving the skin a gentle nip with his teeth. 

Although what Hakyeon’s doing with his mouth is unbelievably arousing, what almost brings Hyuk undone is how much Hakyeon is obviously enjoying himself. His hyung, his _leader_, grinding on him, and Hyuk can’t help but wonder how Hakyeon’s naked cock would feel against his foot. He pushes his face to Hongbin’s neck, breathing him in, groaning.

The timer goes off and Hakyeon lowers Hyuk’s other foot to his lap. He lifts and lowers Hyuk’s feet, squeezing and stroking his shaft, one foot pressed against either side of his cock. He breathes out heavily through his nose, biting his bottom lip.

‘That’s time,’ murmurs Hongbin, his own voice a little unsteady. ‘Guess you should stop doing that?’

Hakyeon looks at Hongbin through eyes half-closed with pleasure. “Should I?”

‘What do you think?’ Hongbin whispers to Hyuk. ‘Play by the rules, or make him come in his pants?’ Beyond anything that even remotely resembles rational thinking, Hyuk just makes an inarticulate noise. ‘Hmm. Guess it’s up to you, fearless leader.’

Hakyeon stops moving and breathes out slowly. He thrusts his hips one last time before pulling away and moving to sit in his original spot. Leo leans over and passes Hakyeon the phone, cheeks pink and pupils dilated, unable to meet Hakyeon’s eye. Hongbin gradually slows the movements of his hands until they’re just resting over the bulge in Hyuk’s jeans. Leaving them in place, he turns his head and brushes his lips along Hyuk’s cheekbone.

Nobody speaks as Hakyeon settles back against Jaehwan and shakes the phone. ‘It’s you, Hyukkie.’

“I think he's dead,” Ravi says, grinning. 

Without raising his head from Hongbin’s shoulder, Hyuk flips him the bird. ‘Truth or dare, Shik.’

Ravi shrugs. “Dare. Do your worst.”

‘Hmmm,’ muses Hyuk. ‘Hmmm … what about … nah. Or maybe … no, boring. What to choose, what to choose.’

‘Stop playing with your food and make a decision, or I’ll go sit on the other side of the room,’ threatens Hongbin.

‘In that case …’ Hyuk grins. ‘Okay, Shik, you have to let Leo spank your bare ass five times. And you have to count, and say “thank you Daddy, I’m a bad boy” after every one.’ 

Ravi splutters out a laugh. “I'm not doing that.”

‘Oh yes, you are.’ Hongbin’s voice is firm, the grin on his face pure schadenfreude. ‘Nobody gets to back out once they’ve made their choice. Right, Leo?’

Leo looks at Hongbin for a long moment before answering. When he speaks, he doesn't look at Ravi. “Be a good boy for Daddy, Wonshikkie, or it'll be ten.”

Ravi gasps, eyes wide. 

At that, Hyuk sits bolt upright in Hongbin’s arms. ‘You heard the man,’ he says. 

“No,” Ravi says. “Not gonna happen. Pass. Next.”

‘No passing,’ Hyuk starts, ‘you …’

Hongbin interrupts. ‘Give him something else, monster.’ Hyuk twists around to look at him incredulously; Hongbin’s eyes are hooded, his face serious. ‘But give him a penalty. Make him eat something disgusting, maybe.’

‘Why should I let him off the hook?’ grumbles the maknae. Hongbin doesn’t reply, just holds his gaze. ‘Fiiiine, then. You have to eat two pieces of the leftover tteokbokki in the fridge - the super spicy one. And you have to eat them _cold_, and with no milk to drink.’ Still looking disgruntled, he slumps back against Hongbin. ‘I must be crazy.’

Hongbin kisses his cheek again and breathes, ‘Thank you,’ into his ear.

Ravi stands up and starts undoing his jeans. Leo looks up at him, frowning. ‘I thought you were taking a penalty,’ says Hakyeon, puzzled. Ravi shakes his head and doesn't answer. Leo gets to his feet and moves in close, taking hold of Ravi’s hands. 

“What are you doing?” he says softly. 

“What you want me to,” Ravi answers, pushing Leo’s hands away. 

Leo grabs Ravi’s hands again. “Stop.”

“It's what you want.”

“It's not _all_ I want, Ravi,” Leo says softly. “You know that, don't you?”

Ravi finally looks at Leo. “Do I?”

Leo leans in and whispers in Ravi’s ear. Ravi’s eyes close as he listens, his brow creasing slightly. The others can't hear what's being said. Leo pulls back after about a minute. “Okay?” Leo says. 

Ravi smiles slowly, looking a little flushed. “Yeah, okay.”

Leo moves to sit on the chair from Hakyeon’s lap dance. Ravi undoes his jeans and pushes them down. He lies across Leo’s lap, boxer briefs on show. 

‘Guess my tteokbokki is safe,’ comments Hongbin mildly, but he watches the interaction between Leo and Ravi closely.

“Would have served Hyuk right if the next dare had been for me to give him a spicy, burning blowjob,” Ravi mutters. 

Leo’s lips twitch into a smile as he slowly draws down the back of Ravi’s boxer briefs, exposing his ass. He trails gentle fingertips over the exposed skin and the goosebumps he leaves in his wake are clearly visible to everyone. 

Hongbin says quietly, ‘Trust you to bring the kink, monster.’

‘What, you didn’t like the blindfold?’ Hyuk retorts, a cheeky smile on his face.

With a little shiver, Hongbin presses his hands more firmly against Hyuk’s groin for a moment. ‘You know I did.’

A sudden crack echoes through the room. “_Fuck,_” Ravi grits out. Leo clears his throat quietly. “Th-thank you,” Ravi wrinkles his nose, “Daddy.”

“What are you, Wonshikkie?” Leo murmurs. 

“I'm a bad boy,” Ravi says, face flushing as red as the handprint on his asscheek. 

“That one doesn't count because you didn't do it right,” Leo says, his voice curiously firm. 

“But-” Leo’s hand comes down again, hard. Ravi's body jolts. Leo waits. “Thank you, Daddy,” Ravi says. “I've been a bad boy.”

‘You’re supposed to be counting,’ Hakyeon reminds him. The leader settles himself more comfortably in Jaehwan’s lap.

“I guess you’ll have to start again,” Jaehwan says with a small smile. “What a shame.” Ravi lets out a frustrated groan which trails off into a moan as Leo’s fingertips trail lightly over the handprint on his ass.

‘Think your plan to embarrass him has backfired,’ whispers Hongbin, mouth trailing over the edge of Hyuk’s ear.

“Starting again now,” Leo says softly. “Do it right this time.”

Ravi turns his head and looks back at Leo. “Yes, Daddy. I’m sorry.”

Hyuk shivers. ‘Think I gave him a present instead?’ he murmurs.

Leo brings his hand down on Ravi’s ass with a crack. “One,” Ravi breathes. “Thank you Daddy, I’ve been a bad boy.”

“Much better,” Leo murmurs.

‘I’d say you did,’ says Hongbin. 

Leo slaps Ravi’s other ass cheek and Ravi’s body tenses, ass cheeks clenching. He hangs his head, breathing out heavily. “Two,” he says. “Thank you Daddy, I’ve been a bad boy.”

_All these years together, and it’s taken until now for us to see these things about each other_, thinks Hongbin. Held tight in his arms, Hyuk’s breathing quickens, and Hongbin resumes the slow, teasing circles of his hands pressed against Hyuk’s groin.

“You’re a _very _bad boy,” Leo murmurs. “Making Daddy hard for you. Can you feel it?”

“Oh god,” Ravi breathes. “Yes.” Leo’s hand comes down again. “Three,” Ravi groans out. “Thank you Daddy. I’ve been a bad boy.”

‘I’m beginning to think we should leave them alone,’ Hakyeon says quietly.

“No,” Leo says, looking at Hakyeon. “I want you all to see how bad he is.”

“Oh god,” Ravi breathes.

“Talking out of turn gets you one extra,” Leo says. “So you’ll be counting to eleven now.”

“Eleven?!” Ravi says, raising his voice.

“Twelve.”

Ravi presses his lips together, frowning.

‘He’s not gonna be able to sit down for _days_,’ grins Hyuk, then, as Hongbin nuzzles at his neck, he lets out a tiny moan.

Leo brings his hand down again, harder this time. “_Ow!_” Ravi breathes. “Four. Thank you Daddy, I’ve been a bad boy.”

Hongbin winces. ‘He’s really going to go to _twelve_?’

Leo trails his fingertips lightly over Ravi’s flaming red asscheeks. Ravi shivers and lets out a low moan. Leo slaps Ravi again. Ravi counts five and thanks him. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you Shikkie,” Leo says. It’s not a question. Ravi hangs his head, panting, squeezing his eyes closed. “I’d say answer me or I’ll add another ten,” Leo says, “but I think you’d like that too much.”

“Oh god,” Ravi breathes.

‘How did you know?’ whispers Hongbin.

Hyuk turns his head to speak directly into Hongbin’s ear. ‘Honestly? I had no idea. Don’t tell them that, though. Got a reputation to maintain.’

“You have a beautiful ass,” Leo murmurs. “Just like the rest of you. Beautiful. Everything about you.”

Ravi draws a breath to speak and Leo brings his hand down, so hard the pain is visible on his own face. “_Ah!_ Six,” Ravi breathes. “Thank you Daddy. I’ve been a bad boy.”

“Filthy boy,” Leo murmurs. “Getting hard from this. Filthy, _bad_ boy.”

“Ohmygod,” Ravi breathes.

It’s almost too intimate to watch, but Hakyeon can’t take his eyes off Leo and Ravi. He lays his head on Jaehwan’s shoulder, hand gently caressing his back. Jaehwan turns his head and presses a gentle kiss to Hakyeon’s hair.

“You’re enjoying my hand this much,” Leo muses, “I wonder if you’d enjoy my _fingers…_”

“Oh _fuc---AH! Seven_,” Ravi groans. “Thank you Daddy, I’ve been a bad, filthy boy.” Leo bites his bottom lip and trails his fingertips over Ravi’s flaming asscheeks again, then trails one fingertip down the crack of Ravi’s ass. Ravi shudders violently, grabbing at the legs of the chair, his breath shivering out of him.

Mesmerised, Hongbin barely registers that Hyuk’s managed to work his arms free, until Hyuk pulls his head down and kisses him hungrily, not letting go until they’re both breathless. Hongbin shifts around so they’re face to face, climbs into Hyuk’s lap, and captures his mouth again. Leo watches Hongbin and Hyuk, his tongue peeking out to touch his top lip. He brings his hand down hard on Ravi’s ass again and smiles a little when Hongbin and Hyuk both jump at the sound.

“Eight,” Ravi breathes, shifting his hips, trying to grind against Leo’s lap. “Thank you Daddy, I’ve been a bad boy…”

‘Dammit,’ mutters Hongbin. ‘That’s got to hurt.’

‘Kind of the point, isn’t it?’ grins Hyuk, catching Hongbin’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugging sharply. 

Leo smacks Ravi’s ass twice in quick succession and he lets out a noise that’s halfway between a moan and a sob. “N-nine, ten,” he breathes. “Thank you Daddy, I’ve been a bad boy.”

‘Would you like that?’ Hakyeon asks Jaehwan almost conversationally, but he’s betrayed by his high colour and the way his fingers dig into Jaehwan’s back.

Jaehwan smiles but doesn't look at Hakyeon. “Have I been bad, hyung?” he says, his voice quiet and silky. 

‘Well, you _were_ being very forward with Wonshik and Hongbin,’ Hakyeon replies.

“I didn't see you complaining,” Jaehwan says, wincing as Leo smacks Ravi again. 

“Eleven,” Ravi whimpers. “Oh god, Daddy, thank you. I'm bad.”

‘Mm, I was a little envious, though,’ murmurs Hakyeon.

Jaehwan turns his head and looks at Hakyeon. “You were?” he says. Hakyeon doesn’t answer, just traces over Jaehwan’s lips with one finger.

“One more, Shikkie, stop wriggling,” Leo says.

“Oh god just do it,” Ravi groans.

“I’ll add five more if you’re not careful…” Leo says with a smile.

Ravi breathes steadily for a few moments, then nods. Leo lightly taps Ravi’s ass cheek and Ravi frowns. “Twelve?” he says. “Thank you, Daddy. I’ve been a bad boy.”

Leo’s fingertips trail lightly over the mottled red-and-purple skin of Ravi’s asscheeks, Ravi shivering again, his whole body breaking out in gooseflesh. “So good for me,” Leo murmurs. 

No one speaks or moves for a moment. _Something happened here_, thinks Hongbin, _something maybe we shouldn’t have seen_. As though catching his thought, Hyuk whispers in his ear. ‘Maybe they needed this to finally admit how they feel.’


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo watches Hyuk steadily for a few moments. “I dare you to take off all of your clothes.”
> 
> ‘That’s _it_??’

Without looking away from Jaehwan, Hakyeon holds out the phone to Hyuk, who shakes it, and immediately hands it back to Hakyeon. ‘You again, eomma.’

Hakyeon glances over at Leo and Ravi, but dismisses the idea quickly. _They need some time_. He shifts so that he can look directly at Jaehwan. ‘Truth or dare, beautiful.’ Jaehwan looks at Hongbin expectantly. ‘That’s you, silly.’ Hakyeon taps Jaehwan on the nose.

“_Oh_,” Jaehwan says, genuinely surprised. “Uh… what do you want me to choose?”

Hakyeon shakes his head, smiling fondly. ‘No, you have to tell me what you want.’

Jaehwan frowns a little, thinking. He watches Leo and Ravi as they move back to their little corner, Ravi pulling up his jeans and boxers with a pained hiss, Leo making a cushion nest for them both. Ravi lies on his side with his head on Leo’s thigh, Leo’s fingers running through Ravi’s hair. “Truth,” Jaehwan says, slightly wistfully.

Hakyeon frowns. Instantly dismissing the question he was about to ask, he says, ‘Why did you look at Hongbin-ah just now when I asked you for truth or dare?’

Jaehwan shrugs. “I just thought you were asking him. Is that really what you want to ask me?”

‘I was looking at you,’ says Hakyeon softly. ‘I was asking you.’

Jaehwan frowns a little. “I was just confused, hyung, that’s all. It doesn’t matter.”

‘It does. I called _you_ beautiful. And so you are.’

Unexpectedly Hyuk says, ‘Damn right you are.’

Jaehwan smiles and shakes his head. “Okay, I’m beautiful. Thanks, guys.”

Hakyeon narrows his eyes. ‘I think I’ll make a point of telling you that every day until I’m sure you believe it,’ he says quietly. He shakes the phone, then gives it to Jaehwan. ‘Your turn.’

Jaehwan takes the phone from Hakyeon, a confused expression on his face. “Hyung, truth or dare?”

‘Truth,’ says Hakyeon.

“Why are you so kind to me?” Jaehwan asks quietly.

‘Oh, _man_,’ mutters Hongbin.

Lowering his voice, Hakyeon looks directly into Jaehwan’s eyes. ‘Because you are very, very dear to me, Jyani. But if you thought I was being kind when I called you beautiful, I wasn’t. I was telling the truth.’ 

Jaehwan smiles a tight little smile, nods and looks away. He doesn’t look convinced. Hakyeon cups Jaehwan’s face in one hand and turns his head. ‘You’re very silly,’ he says fondly, bending to kiss him, softly and lingeringly. Jaehwan kisses Hakyeon tentatively. It’s nothing like his and Ravi’s kiss of earlier that evening. Gradually, Hakyeon deepens the kiss, still keeping it slow as he slides his hand around to the back of Jaehwan’s neck. Jaehwan’s hands just kind of flap a little at his sides as though he's unsure what to do with them. Hakyeon breaks the kiss after a moment and smiles softly at Jaehwan. 

Hongbin and Hyuk exchange glances, shrug, and indulge in a kiss of their own, this one far hungrier and more confident.

Still smiling, Hakyeon picks up the phone and hands it to him. Jaehwan shakes the phone and looks at the screen. “Leo, your turn.”

Leo looks down at Ravi. He looks sleepy, a small, relaxed smile on his lips. Leo runs his fingers through Ravi’s hair again. “Hyukkie, truth or dare,” Leo says quietly.

Hyuk eyes him warily, until Hongbin nudges him. ‘Dare.’

Leo watches Hyuk steadily for a few moments. “I dare you to take off all of your clothes.”

‘That’s _it_??’

Leo raises an eyebrow, his eyes shifting to Hongbin’s still-naked body before refocusing on Hyuk. “You need more than that? _Want_ more than that?”

Hyuk shrugs. ‘I just expected something … but, whatever.’ He climbs to his feet and without a shred of embarrassment, undresses completely, tossing his clothes in a pile behind him. ‘Happy?’

“Very,” Leo says, looking at Hyuk with open appreciation. “Now return to your… seat.”

Hyuk blinks at Leo’s tone, then smirks. ‘Well, _somebody’s_ letting their inner dom out to play, tonight.’ With a cheeky salute, he sits on the floor again, making himself comfortable between Hongbin’s legs and leaning back against his chest. 

‘Quite all right there?’ asks Hongbin as Hyuk arranges himself. All he gets in reply is a contented little noise. Smiling, he nuzzles at the nape of Hyuk's neck. The phone sounds again, and Hongbin looks up to see Leo pass it to Hakyeon. 'Hongbinnie,’ says the leader, ‘truth or dare?’

‘Truth,’ replies Hongbin carelessly, his mind not really on the game now.

‘If you had to choose one of us to be with, who would it be?’

Hongbin buries his face in Hyuk's hair, and for a long moment, doesn't speak. Finally he mutters without looking up, ‘I can't answer that.’

“Oh?” Jaehwan asks, sitting forward slightly. “Why not?” Ravi opens his eyes and watches Hongbin sleepily, Leo with dark-eyed interest.

‘Oh god,’ breathes Hongbin. ‘Why did I pick truth? I can't answer it, because I can't just choose _one_ of you. I never have. It's always been all of you.’ 

“At once?” Jaehwan asks, eyes wide.

‘No! … Yes, I don’t know … that’s not what I … fuck, I need the bathroom.’ Hongbin starts to clumsily disentangle himself from Hyuk, what little of his face that can be seen absolutely scarlet.

Leo’s hand pauses in Ravi's hair, frowning as he watches Hongbin. He doesn't know what, but something is wrong. He recognises his own desire to escape from earlier. Jolted, Hyuk twists around. ‘Bean, what the fuck?’

‘I’ll, I’ll, I’ll be back in a minute,’ stammers Hongbin, trying to find a path out of the room through the sprawl of limbs and empty bottles.

Jaehwan says softly, “Was it… did I say something wrong?”

‘I don’t think so,’ says Hakyeon. ‘Hongbinnie, stop. Sit down and tell us what’s wrong.’

‘I’m fine.’ Hongbin doesn’t turn back to them. 

“Let him go,” Leo says softly. 

Hyuk bristles. ‘Wait a minute …’

As though given permission, Hongbin stumbles out of the common area and into the bathroom. Shutting the door behind him, he leans on the sink. _Idiot, idiot, idiot_, he berates himself, _drunk and shot your mouth off, he wasn’t even asking about **that**_. He doesn’t look at his reflection in the mirror. _I’ll wait here, they’ll move on to someone else, they’ll forget what I said_.

Leo places one of the cushions carefully under Ravi’s head and follows Hongbin. He knocks quietly on the bathroom door. 

_Oh, fuck_. ‘I’ll be out in a minute.’

“Hongbin?” Leo says through the door. “Can I come in?”

_Of course it would be you_, thinks Hongbin. Hakyeon, he could have dealt with, but after what’s happened tonight … ‘Yeah. Shut the door.’

Leo silently opens the door and slips into the room, closing it quietly behind him. He leans on the door, watching Hongbin. “Are you all right?”

‘Hah. Sure. Look, I’ll be fine, I’m an idiot, don’t … ’ Hongbin lets out a long breath. 

“Would you like me to… get you something to wear?” Leo says, having a lot of trouble looking at Hongbin naked and not reaching out. 

‘What? Oh … sorry.’ Hongbin snags a towel from the rack and slings it around his hips.

Leo looks at him again and thinks _actually, that's not really better. _“You're not an idiot,” he says softly. 

‘Yeah, I really, really am. I’m drunk and I said …’ Hongbin hangs his head. ‘No point asking you all to forget that.’

“Why would you want us to forget that?”

‘Because … _aish_ … I didn’t realise Hakyeon was just talking about sex, and I shot my mouth off. And I know it’s weird, and uncomfortable, and …’

“You weren't just talking about sex?” Leo asks, his eyebrows raised. 

_Well done, Bean. Did it again_. ‘No, I wasn’t,’ Hongbin says, very quietly.

Leo takes a tentative step toward Hongbin. “What were you talking about?”

_You’ve already screwed everything up, might as well finish the job_. Still not looking up, voice barely above a whisper, Hongbin says, ‘I was talking about love.’ His mouth twists. ‘I’m in love with all of you, how fucked up is that?’

“Why do you think that's… something to run from?” Leo asks, frowning. “Why are you running from us?”

‘You don’t get it. I mean, I’m _in love_ … I want to be with you all. It’s stupid. Impossible. I shouldn’t have said anything.’

Leo’s eyes widen slightly before he controls his reaction. “I can't speak for anyone else,” he says softly, “but… I don't think it's stupid at all. I… if I didn't trust you, all of you, with my heart… I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't have let you see me the way you have this evening. I wouldn't have…” Leo breathes out slowly. “I wouldn't have touched you the way I have. I thought…” Leo sighs quietly. 

Hongbin’s head comes up. ‘But … you and Wonshik …’

“I love him, yes,” Leo says. “Do you think I feel less than that for you?”

‘I …’ Hongbin stares at Leo, bewildered. ‘You … you do? But …’ _He can’t be saying this, he can’t mean it. Can he?_

“I thought you knew,” Leo says softly. 

Hongbin can only shake his head. “No. No idea at all. Does … does Wonshik know?’

“I don't know what he knows,” Leo says. “You’ve seen everything we’ve ever said to one another about our feelings.”

Hongbin drops his eyes again. ‘I wasn’t ever going to … this stupid game, it just happened, and I can’t take it back. But I’m not … I don’t expect anything, if you just want to forget this …’

Leo moves in close, cupping Hongbin’s face with a long-fingered hand and tilting it up, trying to meet his eye. “I don't want to forget,” he says gently. “Do you want to take it back?”

‘I don’t know if anyone else will realise, or how they’ll take it. Especially Hyukkie. But …’ Hongbin lifts his eyes, looking open and vulnerable, ‘I’m kinda glad you know, at least.’

“Hyuk seems… possessive,” Leo says. 

‘I don’t want to hurt him. I’m afraid I’m going to.’

“I can't tell you what he feels,” Leo says softly, “but I _can _say that anything you want from me, I'll give. Anything you need.”

Hongbin presses his cheek against Leo’s hand. ‘That means … well, everything.’ He takes a deep breath, squaring his shoulders. ‘Guess I’d better go back out there.’

“Before you do…” 

Leo leans in slowly, tentatively, giving Hongbin plenty of time to pull away if he wants to. Instead, Hongbin sways towards him, still looking into his eyes. Leo’s lips brush Hongbin’s, lightly. 

Despite everything Leo has said, fear still gnaws at Hongbin, but _it’s out now, might as well burn my bridges_. He squeezes his eyes tightly shut and presses his mouth to Leo’s, not daring to breathe. Leo’s hand moves to the back of Hongbin's neck as he kisses him more firmly, still chaste, just savouring the warm press of his lips. Wanting nothing more than to surrender to the kiss, Hongbin finds himself unaccountably hesitant. He pulls back just a little, eyes still closed, and whispers, ‘Thank you.’

Leo breathes out slowly, swaying a little on his feet. “Wanted to do that for so long.”

It doesn’t make sense. None of this makes sense. ‘_Fuck it_,’ mutters Hongbin, and kisses him again, tongue nudging at Leo’s lips. Leo opens to the kiss with a soft sigh, his hands moving to Hongbin’s elbows, touching his skin lightly, not holding, just wanting the contact. 

He’s drunk and half-naked, they’re standing in the goddamn _bathroom_, it’s nothing like he imagined their first _real_ kiss, not just part of a game, might be. But Leo’s mouth is soft, and warm, tastes just faintly of beer and soju, and it’s exactly what Hongbin has wanted for far too long, never let himself hope for. He deepens the kiss, losing himself in it.

Leo’s hands skim over Hongbin's bare back and he takes him into his arms, bringing him close. He’s so close to losing control, but he reins it in and pours all of his emotion into the kiss, hoping Hongbin will somehow understand what he's unable to put into words. 

Hongbin slips his arms around Leo’s waist. _Is this really happening? Can he really feel the same?_ It doesn’t seem possible, but the way Leo kisses him, somehow both hungry and cherishing at once, makes him want to believe. He breaks the kiss gently, leans his forehead against Leo’s, just savouring the moment. Leo keeps his eyes closed, listening to Hongbin's breath, feeling it on his face, breathing in the scent of him. His heart is racing and all he wants to do is kiss him again, but just the knowledge that he _could _will be enough. For now. 

‘Well, this is … not what I expected from movie night,’ murmurs Hongbin. 

Leo smiles a little, opening his eyes, looking at Hongbin from entirely too close and going a bit cross-eyed. “It's Hakyeon. He's an evil genius.”

‘Well, he’s definitely evil. Come on, then, before they send out a search party.’

“And before Hyuk murders me,” Leo says with a small, teasing grin. 

Hongbin sighs. ‘Yeah. Lead on.’

Leo pauses, looking at Hongbin. “Do you want to lose the towel?”

Hongbin glances down at himself. ‘Not much point in covering up now,’ he says. ‘Hah. In either sense of the word.’ He drops the towel on the floor, and ushers Leo ahead of him back into the common area.

Leo walks slowly, conscious of Hongbin's naked body behind him. He sits down with Ravi, who moves the cushion away and rests his head on Leo’s thigh again. Leo resumes stroking Ravi’s hair, looking at Hongbin with open interest. 

‘Is everything all right, Hongbinnie?’ Hakyeon asks. 

Hongbin doesn’t answer, just moves over to Hyuk, and sits down next to him. He glances at the maknae’s face nervously. Hyuk looks closely at Hongbin for a few moments, a slight frown on his face. Then he reaches out and pulls him close, to sit between his legs with his back against the maknae’s chest. 

“Better,” Hyuk says quietly. 

Hongbin lets out a breath he didn’t even realise he was holding, and relaxes into Hyuk’s hold.

‘It’s your turn,’ says Hakyeon, as though there’d been no interruption, and hands the phone to Hongbin, who shakes it.

‘Huh,’ Hongbin says quietly. ‘You again, Leo.’ He looks over at the vocalist, face softening as he sees him caressing Ravi.

Leo looks at Hakyeon. “Truth or dare, fearless leader?”

‘Hmm. I’m feeling too comfortable to move, so … truth.’

Leo’s gaze flicks to Jaehwan for a few moments before he looks at Hakyeon again. 

“Who was the recipient of the photo of you wearing nothing but a smile?” Leo asks, eyes narrowing as he looks at Hakyeon again. 

‘Oh, dear. Well, there goes my reputation.’

‘As _what_?’ asks Hyuk incredulously. ‘We all know you’re not half as responsible as you like to pretend you are, get on with it.’

Hakyeon makes a face at him. ‘Someone has to keep you all in line. For the safety of the world, if nothing else.’ As Hyuk opens his mouth again, Hakyeon holds up a hand. ‘All right. I never knew his name.’

“_What?_” Jaehwan exclaims. “You _never knew his name?_”

Hakyeon looks sheepish, then gives Jaehwan a wicked smile. ‘I never even met him.’

“So let me get this straight,” Jaehwan says. “I've been practically throwing myself begging at your feet since the day we met and you sent a photo like that to someone you never even _met?_”

‘It - it was an online dating thing, and I was so embarrassed afterwards, and …’ Hakyeon’s voice trails off as Jaehwan’s words finally sink in. ‘You …’ He flushes. ‘Why didn’t you just tell me?’

“Because you'd have to be _blind _not to notice!” Jaehwan says. 

“Dude has a point,” Ravi murmurs sleepily. 

‘I’m so sorry,’ says Hakyeon, very quietly. ‘I _am_ blind. It never occurred to me you might … if I’d only known …’ He reaches up and lays his hand along Jaehwan’s cheek, his eyes searching the vocalist’s face. Jaehwan frowns deeply and avoids Hakyeon’s eyes, realising with a sick, sinking feeling just how much of himself he's exposed. ‘Please look at me, Jyani.’

Jaehwan shakes his head, a weak smile on his face. “I'm sorry, hyung. I shouldn't have said that. And… it's okay, I'm okay, really. You're the best friend I could ask for and…” Jaehwan smiles brightly. “I'm glad of any part of you I can have. So don't feel bad for me, it's really fine. I need another drink.” He turns away from Hakyeon and looks through the tub for a beer. 

‘_Fuck_,’ whispers Hongbin. 

‘Oh, you silly, beautiful …’ Hakyeon lunges forward and grabs Jaehwan around the waist, dragging him backwards and turning him around so they’re face to face. ‘Don’t, I should apologise to you, I should have …’ He cups a hand around the back of Jaehwan’s neck and pulls him in, kissing him passionately.

Jaehwan is so shocked he doesn't even respond. At all. 

Hakyeon pulls back, eyes wide and fearful. ‘I’m … I’m sorry, I … should have asked, I …’

Jaehwan stares at Hakyeon, looking a bit dazed. “You _kissed_ me. _Properly_.”

‘He noticed,’ comments Hyuk, then yelps as Hongbin pokes him.

Hakyeon’s face is absolutely scarlet. ‘I’m sorry. I thought you would …’

“Oh _shut up_,” Jaehwan mutters and reaches for Hakyeon, pulling him in close and kissing him, his eyes open like he's afraid that if he closes them, Hakyeon will disappear. Completely taken by surprise, the leader freezes for a second, then wraps his arms around Jaehwan, losing himself in the kiss. Jaehwan’s hands tighten on the sides of Hakyeon’s shirt, pulling him closer, kissing him harder.

In response, Hakyeon makes a quiet, satisfied sound and slides one hand down Jaehwan’s back, fingers grazing against bare skin where his t-shirt has rucked up slightly. Jaehwan shivers and groans into Hakyeon’s mouth. Finally lifting his head, Hakyeon smiles into Jaehwan’s eyes. Jaehwan breathes out heavily, eyes wide, colour high.

Hongbin watches them, smiling. 

‘Not going to say ‘about time’, then?’ asks Hyuk.

‘Do I need to?’

Leo smiles to himself and looks down at Ravi, stroking fingers through his hair, fingertips rubbing his scalp. Ravi lets out a quiet, satisfied sigh. 

Hakyeon breaks the kiss gently, keeping his face close to Jaehwan’s. ‘Do you believe me now? I think you’re beautiful.’ Without looking away, he says to Leo, ‘Would you find us a new number, please?’

Jaehwan leans in and brushes his smile against Hakyeon’s lips. 

Leo shakes the phone and holds it up. Three. 

‘You might as well hold onto that,’ says Hyuk. ‘I choose _you_, Pikachu.’

‘What?’ Hakyeon sounds mystified.

Hyuk rolls his eyes. ‘Leo. I choose Leo. Honestly, eomma, I know you’re not that ancient, you know what Pokemon is.’ He grins at Hakyeon’s offended huff.

“Truth,” Leo says confidently. 

Hyuk rubs his hands together happily. ‘Right, then. Tell us about your most recent sexy dream … about eomma. In detail.’ 

“What makes you think I've had any sexy dreams about him?” Leo asks, raising an eyebrow. 

‘Oh, call it a hunch, hamster,’ says Hyuk carelessly. ‘Remember, you have to tell the truth.’ He frowns as Hongbin stiffens in his arms.

Leo watches Hyuk steadily for a moment, then murmurs, “All right. You said _most_ _recent_, not _favourite_ or _best_. I dreamed that I was dancing in the studio, but when I looked in the mirror to watch myself, the reflection wasn't mine. It was Hakyeon in the mirror. He was giving me _that look_ as we danced. You know the one - like he's putting you under a spell. We danced for a while, and I was drawn closer to the mirror the longer it went on, and then somehow I was inside the mirror, and we were dancing together, closer and closer, until finally we weren't dancing anymore, we were just looking into one another's eyes. And the way it happens in dreams, suddenly we were somewhere else, in a room with a bed, and he was lying on it waiting for me.” Leo sighs softly. “And I woke up before the good bit with _you,_” he jabs an accusing finger at Hyuk, “kicking the back of my seat in the van.”

‘Damn,’ says Hongbin softly, picturing it in his own mind.

‘Sorry,’ says Hyuk unconvincingly. ‘That’s some dream, though.’ He looks over at Hakyeon. The leader stares intently at Leo, a speculative smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Leo doesn't look at him, just shakes the phone. Two. 

“Binnie, your turn,” Jaehwan says, still wearing a blissed smile from his kiss with Hakyeon. 

Suddenly, playing this game is the last thing Hongbin wants to do. So much has happened for him already tonight; things revealed, things discovered, and no time to process any of it. What seems to be actual desire from Hakyeon and Jaehwan. Ravi, as good as propositioning him in front of everyone. Leo, with whom he shares something he thought he’d keep to himself forever. And Hyuk … if he’s reading the maknae right, Hyuk wants far more than sex, wants him exclusively, and that’s something Hongbin knows he can’t give. He sighs. ‘Wonshik,’ he says, ‘if you’re awake, truth or dare.’

Ravi opens one eye and looks at Hongbin. “Truth,” he murmurs. 

_I could ask him if he’d share Leo_, Hongbin thinks, but his nerve fails entirely. He can’t ask that, not here in front of everyone. Maybe not ever. He casts about for another question. ‘Uh … let’s go with the dreams thing. What’s your favourite erotic dream about … Hyukkie?’

“Being overpowered,” Ravi says, a dreamlike quality to his voice. “He got so big so quickly. It's like one day he was a gangly kid and the next he was this tall, broad-shouldered _beast_. The thought of him wrestling with me, trying to hold me down, and then fucking me while I struggle is hot as fuck.”

Leo has gone very still. He swallows thickly and looks anywhere but at Hyuk. 

‘That … didn’t exactly sound like a dream,’ says Hakyeon.

Hyuk stares at Ravi incredulously, mouth hanging open. ‘That would be something to see,’ says Hongbin, his voice not quite steady, and Hyuk pulls his breath in sharply.

‘Here.’ Hongbin holds the phone out to Ravi, looking directly at him.

Ravi passes the phone to Leo and he shakes it for him. Ravi looks at the screen and smiles a little. “My lucky day. Hyukkie, truth or dare?”

‘All this truth is making me sleepy,’ says Hyuk. ‘Dare.’

“I dare you to undress me,” Ravi says. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear we only looked away for a second, and suddenly there were all these _feelings_ ...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravi looks at the screen and smiles a little. “My lucky day. Hyukkie, truth or dare?”
> 
> ‘All this truth is making me sleepy,’ says Hyuk. ‘Dare.’
> 
> “I dare you to undress me,” Ravi says.

‘Lazy,’ comments Hakyeon, amused. 

Hyuk sits back from Hongbin. ‘Gonna stand up for me, then?’

Ravi crawls to the middle of the floor and lies down. He murmurs, “No.”

Shuffling around to Ravi’s side, Hyuk looks down at him for a moment, eyebrows raised. ‘Whatever,’ he shrugs, and reaches for the waistband of Ravi’s jeans.

Ravi smacks Hyuk’s hands away. Jaehwan lets out a quiet, “Oh,” sitting up straighter to watch. Leo makes eye contact with Hongbin, his expression unreadable. Eyes wide, Hongbin stares back at him.

‘What the _fuck_?’ Hyuk gives Ravi a confused, angry look - then his eyes narrow. ‘_Really_.’ He grabs one of Ravi’s hands, forcing it to the floor as he quickly climbs on top of him, using a knee to pin the other hand.

Hongbin’s gaze is drawn to the pair on the floor. _Holy shit, does Hyukkie even realise what’s happening here?_

Ravi bucks his hips and tries to lift his shoulders from the floor, thrilled to find himself effectively pinned. His eyes trail down Hyuk’s naked body, openly enjoying the view. “How're you gonna undress me like this? You're as restricted as I am.”

Hyuk just grins down at him, eyes intense. ‘I have one hand free.’ Pushing down on Ravi’s wrists, he slips his hand between their bodies, quickly undoing the button and zip.

Ravi bucks again, getting one hand free. He pushes at Hyuk’s face, still writhing, trying to throw him off. 

Drunk as he is, Hyuk still moves with a speed that surprises everyone, grabbing Ravi’s other hand and pulling it across his body while shoving at his hips with his knee to force Ravi onto his side. The knee immediately shifts to the middle of Ravi’s back, and Hyuk presses just hard enough to keep him in place. ‘This what you had in mind?’ he says roughly, leaning down.

Ravi breathes out heavily. “That the best you've got?” He can't move at all and he's absolutely loving it. 

Without replying, Hyuk curls his fingers into Ravi’s waistband and yanks them down, exposing reddened, bruised buttocks. 

Ravi hisses loudly, his body shuddering. “Mother_fucker!_”

Hongbin winces.

‘Oh dear,’ says Hakyeon mildly, voice full of amusement. ‘He did ask …’

‘Enough?’ growls Hyuk, running the back of his nails across Ravi’s ass.

Ravi gasps and shivers. He breathes, “Never.”

‘The question is, how will he get Wonshik’s pants off now?’ says Hakyeon. Hyuk merely snorts and shifts just enough to push Ravi’s jeans down past his knees. He leans in and drags his tongue across the bruised flesh, then gets off Ravi and tugs the jeans all the way off. 

‘There,’ Hyuk grins, breathing hard. ‘You’re undressed.’

Ravi plucks at his shirt and murmurs, “If I'm undressed, what the fuck’s this?”

Hyuk flips him over and straddles him, fisting his hands in the shirt and simply ripping it open. Buttons fly in all directions, one narrowly missing Leo. He pushes the ruined shirt down off Ravi’s arms, leaving it rucked up under him. Bending down, he whispers, ‘Hope you weren’t too attached to that.’ 

Ravi’s breathing is coming out as pained whimpers as Hyuk’s weight grinds his punished asscheeks against the floor. Despite this, he's hard as a rock, desperately turned on by the futile struggle and Hyuk’s naked body on top of him. Ravi’s hips thrust up as he turns his head and bites Hyuk’s neck, hard, just below his jaw. 

Hyuk growls again and pulls his head back, shoves hard against Ravi. 

Ravi groans, grits his teeth and shoves at Hyuk, half-heartedly trying to push him off. 

Hyuk leans in again, just out of reach of Ravi’s mouth, and whispers, ‘I could fuck you right here. Think about how that would feel on that red ass of yours.’

Close enough to hear, Hongbin pulls in a sharp, unsteady breath.

Ravi lets out a frustrated growl and shoves Hyuk harder this time, managing to roll them over so Hyuk is on his back. He grabs Hyuk’s wrists, holding him down. He grinds down on Hyuk and breathes, “It's like you're not even _trying._”

‘You think?’ Hyuk brings his legs up around Ravi’s waist and somehow _twists_ his lower body, throwing Ravi off-balance so that he falls sideways. Using Ravi’s hold on his wrists as leverage, he climbs on top of him again. ‘I could do this all day.’ 

Hongbin bursts out laughing. ‘Okay, Captain America,’ he calls. ‘Get off him and let someone else have a go.’ Hakyeon raises an eyebrow at him, and he stammers, ‘I mean … dammit, you know what I mean.’

Ravi grinds up against Hyuk, struggling against the hold on his hands. Leo watches avidly, one hand resting a little too casually on the front of his jeans. He catches Hongbin's eye and gives himself a squeeze without looking away. There it is again, that sense of connection, of something shared between them. Hongbin swallows, his pulse thudding. 

‘So much more fun than tying you up,’ Hyuk almost purrs.

“You're having fun?” Ravi breathes, still struggling. 

Hyuk grinds his hard cock against Ravi’s. ‘Thought that was obvious.’ 

Ravi raises his head off the floor and breathes in Hyuk’s ear, “You wanna fuck me?”

His grin gone now, Hyuk stares intently into Ravi’s eyes. ‘_God_, yeah …’

“Do it,” Ravi breathes. “Fuck me right here…”

‘What about your boyfriend?’ Hyuk tilts his head towards Leo.

“_Look_ at him,” Ravi breathes, looking at Leo. “Does he _look_ jealous to you?”

He doesn't, he's openly squeezing his cock through his jeans, looking at them both, eyes dark with lust. 

‘I believe the dare’s been fulfilled,’ says Hakyeon mildly. ‘Give us a number, Hyuk.’ For a moment Hyuk doesn’t move, a mutinous look on his face as he stares down at Ravi. Finally, he blows out a long breath, mutters, ‘_Later_,’ and climbs off Ravi. He scoops up the phone from the floor, shaking it, and wraps himself around Hongbin again.

Hongbin cranes his head back to stare at Hyuk. ‘What?’ says the maknae. 

‘Nothing.’ Hongbin faces forward again, mind racing. 

Ravi just lies sprawled in the middle of the floor, naked, hard and panting, unable to believe Hakyeon put a stop to it. 

‘Here,’ says Hyuk, tucking the phone into Hongbin’s hand. Putting his lips close to Hongbin’s ear, he whispers, ‘Did you like watching us?’ When Hongbin just gives a shaky nod, Hyuk adds, ‘Want to be in the middle?’ He smiles at the tiny, _wanting_ sound that Hongbin makes.

Jaehwan smiles a little and murmurs, “Ravi, you don't have to stay there.”

“He does,” Leo murmurs, eyes locked on Ravi’s naked form. 

‘Hongbinnie, are you with us?’ asks Hakyeon.

‘Huh?’ Hongbin blinks, reluctantly tearing his eyes away from Ravi. ‘Oh. Jyani. Truth or dare?’

“Dare,” Jaehwan says. He takes a drink of his bottle of soju. “Make it a good one.”

Hongbin looks between Hakyeon and Leo, trying to decide. Finally, he says, ‘Get naked and flip a coin. Heads, you go down on Leo. Tails, it’s Hakyeon.’ Immediately, he second-guesses himself. _Too far?_

Jaehwan thinks for a moment, then says, “Use the random generator thing. Evens are Leo, odds are Hakyeonnie.” He pauses, then adds, “Prime numbers and I have to try and suck both at once.”

‘You’re adding to the dare?’ Hyuk whistles softly. ‘Come on, three or five.’ When Hongbin shakes the phone, it comes up with 2. ‘Damn.’

Jaehwan grins and glances at Hongbin. ‘Two is also a prime, monster,’ says Hongbin.

‘_Really_.’ Hyuk looks like he’s just been given a present.

“What _are _they teaching kids at school these days,” Ravi says, grinning broadly. 

Eyes intense, voice very quiet, Hakyeon asks, ‘How do you want us, Jyani?’

Jaehwan slowly pulls his tshirt off over his head and throws it at Ravi, the shirt landing on his face. Ravi grabs the shirt and tosses it into a corner. “I want you both naked,” Jaehwan says, eyes flicking from Hakyeon to Leo. “Seems only fair.”

‘Seconded!’ calls Hyuk. 

Hakyeon shrugs and quickly undresses, folding his clothes into a neat pile. Leo doesn't move. “Come on Taekwoonie,” Jaehwan says as he stands and shucks his jeans. 

Hongbin just looks at Leo, trying to work out what’s going on.

Ravi turns his head and looks at Leo. “Get naked.”

“I… can I not be included in this dare?” Leo says softly. Jaehwan looks away, feeling hurt and rejected but trying not to show it. 

Hongbin disentangles himself from Hyuk and crouches by Leo. ‘I’m sorry,’ he says as quietly as he can. ‘If you’re not comfortable, I’ll change it. No one gets pushed into anything.’

“It's not that,” Leo says softly. “I want to. I do. But… I don't want any of you to be touching me because you _have_ to.”

‘Pretty sure by now no one feels they have to do anything. Hey, Jyani made up his own rules.’ Hongbin reaches out tentatively to stroke Leo’s arm. ‘I’ll tell everyone I’ve changed my mind.’

Leo looks at Jaehwan and frowns slightly. “He looks upset.”

‘That’s not your fault.’

“He thinks I don't want him.”

‘Doesn’t mean you have to do _anything_ you don’t want to,’ says Hongbin firmly. ‘Do you want to talk to him privately? Do you want me to?’

“Undress me,” Leo says, his voice shaking slightly. “Help me.”

‘What you said in the bathroom? Goes for me, too. Anything.’ Hongbin starts to unbutton Leo’s shirt, keeping his eyes on Leo’s face the whole time.

“Do you want me?” Leo murmurs. “Like… like _that_?”

_I don’t know what he wants me to say_. This is completely unfamiliar territory. _Fuck it, he already knows how I feel_. Hongbin leans close to Leo and murmurs in his ear, ‘I’ve wanted you in my bed for a long time. And now, after tonight … I want you even _more_.’

Leo closes his eyes, his body trembling. He whispers, “I love you.”

Hongbin catches his breath. It was one thing for Leo to talk about it, but to _say_ it, right here in the room where everyone might hear … It demands an answer, demands truth. If Leo can take that risk, how can he do any less? ‘Love you, too.’ 

Leo unbuttons the rest of his buttons and slips his shirt off his shoulders, pulling back to look into Hongbin’s eyes.

‘Do you want me to go on?’ Hongbin says quietly, hands just resting on Leo’s thighs. Leo nods and raises himself up onto his knees. He looks at Jaehwan and extends a hand toward him. Jaehwan moves over to Leo and looks up at him, eyes wide and vulnerable. Leo reaches for him, hooking a hand behind his neck and bringing him close. “Tell me you want this,” Leo says softly. “Tell me you’d want this if we were alone.” About to move back, Hongbin stills, holding his breath. 

Jaehwan frowns slightly, murmurs, “I’ve already told you.”

“Tell me again.”

“I want you, Leo. I do.”

Leo nods faintly and leans in, taking Jaehwan’s lips in a soft kiss which is returned with a little more eagerness than he expected, Jaehwan pushing his head back and licking into his mouth.

_I should move away_, thinks Hongbin, but this feels fragile, and the last thing he wants to do is distract either of them. He remains where he is, hands touching Leo lightly. Involuntarily, his eyes cut towards Ravi, lying on his back, watching silently. He meets Hongbin’s eye and gives him a small, almost imperceptible nod. Some of the tension eases out of Hongbin’s shoulders. 

Without breaking his kiss with Jaehwan, Leo catches Hongbin’s hands and brings them to the fly of his jeans.

Hongbin’s fingers tremble as he undoes the button and carefully pulls the zip down. Somehow this feels even more intimate than when they stripped him, an expression of trust that he never let himself think could happen. _We’re just playing a game_, he tells himself, but he’s not even sure if the others believe it anymore, either.

As though sensing Hongbin’s uncertainty, Ravi moves up behind him on his knees and wraps his arms around Hongbin’s body from behind. He presses a gentle kiss to Hongbin’s shoulder. Ravi’s touch is completely unexpected; Hongbin jumps, but relaxes into Ravi’s hold. His hands no longer shaking, he tugs gently at the waistband of Leo’s jeans.

Leo breaks the kiss and rests his forehead against Jaehwan’s. He looks at Ravi out of the corner of his eye, watching as Ravi kisses the side of Hongbin’s neck. He shivers as Hongbin’s fingers brush his skin.

‘Do you want …’ Hongbin’s eyes half-close for a moment at the feel of Ravi’s lips on his neck. ‘All the way off?’

“Yeah,” Leo breathes. “Please.”

Hongbin eases down Leo’s jeans and briefs, moving down towards Leo’s feet to take them off completely. Acting entirely on impulse, he lets his hands trail over Leo’s legs as he sits back.

Leo looks down at Hongbin, past his hard cock. He breathes out slowly, his tongue stealing out to lick the corner of his mouth. 

Jaehwan touches Leo’s cock almost shyly, his face flushed, and says softly, “Can I have it?”

Leo breathes out heavily as Jaehwan’s fingertips brush him. “Uh… Yeah. Yes.” He nods. His eyes flick to Ravi’s and the look he’s being given sends a throb through his groin - hungry, jealous, wanting, but not angry. 

‘Jyani?’ says Hakyeon. ‘Where do you want me?’

Leo looks at Hakyeon, his eyes taking their time trailing down his toned body. Jaehwan stands, takes Leo’s hand and pulls him to his feet, and leads him over to Hakyeon, who also stands. “Here,” Jaehwan says, moving Hakyeon into position next to Leo, angled slightly toward him. 

As they move, Hongbin tentatively shifts back against Ravi.

Ravi lets out a soft ‘_oh_’ and presses closer to Hongbin, his body flush with Hongbin's back. He drags his lips slowly up the side of Hongbin’s neck. 

‘The view looks better from over here,’ says Hyuk, scooting over to join Ravi and Hongbin. Leaning against them both from the side, he flashes a grin at them.

Jaehwan kisses Hakyeon passionately, his hand trailing over Leo’s chest, then he turns and kisses Leo. He breaks the kiss and with a naughty smile he sinks to his knees. Hakyeon stares down at Jaehwan, as though seeing him clearly for the first time. Reaching out with one hand, he grazes the tips of his fingers against the vocalist’s cheek.

Jaehwan turns his head and catches Hakyeon’s fingers in his mouth, cheeks hollowing as he sucks on them. He looks up at Hakyeon, his eyes crinkling. Just as he did earlier, Hakyeon murmurs, ‘Naughty’. This time, though, his body betrays him; half-hard already, his cock twitches from the sensation.

Leo watches Hakyeon closely, his reaction to Jaehwan, his body’s reaction. He reaches out and cups Hakyeon’s cheek, turning his face toward him, looking into his eyes. Smiling, heavy-lidded, Hakyeon mirrors Leo’s gesture, leaning his own cheek against Leo’s hand even as his body sways towards Jaehwan.

Jaehwan pulls back from Hakyeon’s finger and turns his head, pressing his mouth against the shaft of Leo’s cock. Leo’s eyes fall closed and his hand trembles against Hakyeon’s cheek.

Watching, Hongbin is very still, gaze fixed on the three men. His expression is almost neutral; only his quickening breath betrays him. Hyuk pushes closer, his arm stealing around Hongbin’s waist. Ravi watches Leo, dark-eyed, unconsciously pressing closer to Hongbin, his hard cock against Hongbin’s ass cheek.

Leo lets out a quiet, breathy moan as Jaehwan takes the head of his cock into his mouth. Leo’s free hand strays to Jaehwan’s hair, stroking over it, barely touching. ‘Lovely,’ breathes Hakyeon, slipping one hand around to the back of Leo’s neck, fingers pushing through his hair. The other covers Leo’s hand on Jaehwan’s head. 

Very conscious of Ravi and Hyuk crowding him, Hongbin can’t take his eyes off what’s happening. Every sense seems heightened; Ravi’s breath on the back of his neck feels almost hot enough to burn. ‘Must be dreaming,’ mutters Hongbin, unaware he’s spoken aloud.

‘Why?’ whispers Hyuk. ‘It’s what you wanted, isn’t it?’

Hongbin looks at him in shock. ‘How did you -’

‘Not _blind_, idiot,’ says Hyuk with a quick smile. He pushes even closer to Hongbin, practically in his lap now. Hongbin just stares, incredulous. _You knew? All this time, you knew?_

“I’m blind,” Ravi murmurs. “Don’t worry.”

Leo lets out an uncharacteristically loud moan as Jaehwan takes his cock deep. Leo pulls Hakyeon in closer, pressing their foreheads together, his breath hot on Hakyeon’s face. With just a slight tilt of his head, Hakyeon captures Leo’s mouth in a soft, lingering kiss. Leo’s eyes slip closed as he returns Hakyeon’s kiss, his hips thrusting forward instinctively, shuddering as Jaehwan bobs his head.

‘What do you mean?’ Hongbin asks Ravi quietly.

“Just… I never saw any of this coming. I had no idea,” Ravi says. 

‘I hoped … no, I didn’t let myself hope,’ says Hongbin, almost to himself.

‘Bean?’ Hyuk’s voice is soft, but exasperated. ‘Shut up and enjoy. Look at them.’

Jaehwan pulls back from Leo and licks his lips, looking unashamedly at Hakyeon’s cock. “Give me that beautiful thing,” he says, his voice hoarse with desire. 

Breaking the kiss, Hakyeon looks down at Jaehwan. ‘All yours,’ he breathes. 

Jaehwan opens his mouth and waits, looking up at Hakyeon, eyes challenging. That wicked smile blooms on Hakyeon’s face again. Moving his hand around to cup the back of Jaehwan’s head, he gently draws the vocalist forward. With his other hand, Hakyeon takes hold of his cock and slowly pushes it into Jaehwan’s open mouth. ‘_Ohh_.’ Jaehwan closes his lips around Hakyeon’s invading cock, eyes wide and trusting as he looks up at him. Leo is still stroking his hair. 

Hyuk lets out a long breath as Hakyeon’s eyes flutter closed. ‘How are they even still standing?’ he murmurs. Hongbin just shakes his head, his eyes focused on Leo’s face. Ravi reaches out, turning Hyuk’s face toward him, and kisses him over Hongbin's shoulder. Without looking, Hongbin slides his arm between them around Hyuk’s waist. Across the room, Hakyeon pulls Leo close, both of them caressing Jaehwan’s hair.

Jaehwan pulls back, eyes fixed on Hakyeon’s before he refocuses on the sight before him, looking like a kid in a candy shop. He takes Hakyeon’s cock in his right hand and Leo’s in his left, stroking them both slowly. “I'll need you closer together than this,” he says, sounding a little breathless. 

Leo shuffles closer to Hakyeon, letting out an unsteady breath as their hips touch. Hakyeon turns slightly towards Leo, narrowing the gap further. ‘How’s this?’ he murmurs, voice thick with desire.

‘He’s really going to try it,’ says Hyuk, marvelling.

Leo lets out a very unsteady breath as Jaehwan presses the heads of their cocks together, velvet skin rubbing against velvet skin. Leo grabs at Jaehwan’s shoulder with one hand to steady himself, and his other arm curls around Hakyeon’s shoulders. His own breathing coming fast now, Hakyeon leans in to trail his tongue over Leo’s chest, flicking his nipple lightly.

Jaehwan shuffles closer on his knees and licks over the heads of both of their cocks. He looks up at them, waiting until he has their full attention, then pushes forward, his eyes falling closed as he takes just the head of each of their cocks into his mouth, his lips stretching wide. 

“Oh god,” Leo breathes, his mouth falling open. At almost the same time, Hakyeon moans softly, eyes fixed on Jaehwan. 

Jaehwan bobs his head, slowly taking both cocks deeper, letting out little aroused groaning noises. He’s hard as a rock, desperately turned-on by the fulfilment of a long-held fantasy.

Hyper-aware of every little noise and movement from the three across the room, Hongbin lets his head fall back onto Ravi’s shoulder and trails his hand down Hyuk’s spine, smiling as he feels the maknae shudder under his touch. _We can never go back from this_, he thinks. 

“I think we should move closer, get a better look at what it takes to shut Jyani up…” Ravi murmurs, smiling. Hyuk stifles a snort of laughter against Hongbin’s shoulder.

‘I’m … okay here,’ says Hongbin, suddenly reluctant. _What’s wrong with me? I want this_. 

‘Oh no, you don’t.’ Hyuk sits back and tugs on Hongbin’s arm to move him. ‘Get out of your head, Bean.’ Hongbin looks at him blankly.

Ravi brushes his lips against Hongbin’s neck, breathes softly in his ear, “You haven’t turned into an artwork have you?”

Despite his weird misgivings, Hongbin grins. That stupid game they used to play, started on a whim so long ago that he can't even remember whose idea it was. And the subject of more than a few fantasies over the years. ‘I'm a bit more interactive these days,’ he says. 

‘Then move, idiot,’ Hyuk demands. This time, Hongbin lets himself be pulled along.

Ravi moves around to sit off to the side of Jaehwan’s dare, to Hakyeon’s side. He watches with his mouth slightly open, a bit stunned if he’s honest. He feels he’s being watched and he doesn’t look up at Leo.

Without looking away from Jaehwan, Hakyeon reaches out to run a hand through Ravi's hair. ‘Much better,’ he murmurs, then his hips jolt forward a little at Jaehwan's muffled groan. Hyuk settles himself nearer Leo, running his hand up the inside of Leo's long leg.

That makes Ravi look at Leo. His eyes flick from Hyuk’s hand on Leo’s inner thigh, up to Leo’s eyes. Leo meets his gaze for a lingering moment before his eyes trail down Ravi’s body to settle on his erection.

Jaehwan pulls back, working his stiff jaw as he works Leo and Hakyeon’s cocks with both hands. He glances at Ravi and murmurs, “Come here.”

Ravi doesn’t even hesitate, he just shuffles forward on his knees and takes Jaehwan’s lips in a fierce, biting kiss. He groans at the taste of his mouth, the taste of Leo and Hakyeon.

‘I … I think I need to sit down,’ pants Hakyeon, and virtually collapses to his knees in front of Jaehwan and Ravi.

‘Last one standing?’ grins Hyuk up at Leo. ‘C’mon down here with the rest of us.’

Leo slowly sinks down onto the floor, looking a bit dazed. 

Jaehwan breaks his kiss with Ravi and breathes, “I haven’t finished with either of you yet…” He gets down on his hands and knees and takes Hakyeon into his mouth again with a desperate moan. Ravi runs one gentle hand down Jaehwan’s side. 

‘_Ohh_ …’ Hakyeon fights to keep his eyes open, keep them fixed on Jaehwan. Unable to help himself, he pushes his hips forward, winds his fingers tight in Jaehwan’s hair. 

Moving behind Leo, Hyuk sits with his legs on either side of the vocalist, arms slipping around his waist, pulling him back against his chest. He fastens his mouth on the side of Leo’s neck, sucking at the skin. Leo doesn’t relax even slightly in Hyuk’s hold, looking helplessly at Hongbin.

_What is it?_ Hongbin almost says, but bites down on it. Instead, he moves around to Leo’s side. Feeling a brush against his leg, Hyuk lifts his head. Whatever he sees in Hongbin’s face makes him sit back; Hongbin gives him a grateful smile and leans in close to Leo. ‘Hey,’ he says softly, near Leo’s ear. ‘You okay?’ 

Leo turns his head to look into Hongbin’s eyes. He can’t put into words what he’s feeling, why he’s hesitating, so he does the only thing he can and kisses him, eyes squeezed tightly closed.

Just like in the bathroom, something that’s much more than a kiss, like Leo’s trying to block out everything else. Acutely aware of Hyuk’s eyes on them, Hongbin hesitates for only a split-second before opening to Leo, pulling him into his arms and holding him close. _It’s all right_, he tries to say without words, trying to find the right balance between tenderness and desire, _I love you_. Given strength by Hongbin’s kiss, Leo takes hold of Hyuk’s forearms and pulls them around his body, leaning back. He’s trembling with nerves, arousal, feeling. His kiss becomes desperate, possessive, letting out small moaning noises into Hongbin’s mouth.

Ravi watches, unsure of how to feel about what he’s witnessing. 

As Leo leans back, Hongbin goes with him until he’s almost up on his knees, half-falling against Leo’s chest, feeling Hyuk’s arms slip between them. All the reluctance of a moment ago vanishes, the only thing that matters is what’s happening now, between them, and somehow it’s right that it should be Hyuk there with them. Hongbin reaches one arm around Leo to grab Hyuk by the shoulder tightly.

Ravi swallows and forces his eyes away from Leo, looking down at Jaehwan who is still bobbing his head, sucking Hakyeon’s cock voraciously. He slips his fingers through Jaehwan’s hair and looks at Hakyeon’s face.

Hakyeon throws back his head, moaning, completely abandoned to sensation. His hands clutch at Jaehwan's shoulders, his hips moving erratically, instinctively, heat coiling low in his stomach. ‘Oh, I'm … I'm …’

Jaehwan groans loudly, taking Hakyeon’s cock deep on each bob of his head, clearly with no intention of stopping. 

“Oh _fuck_,” Ravi breathes. He turns Hakyeon’s head and kisses him deeply, swallowing his cries. With his mouth sealed to Ravi's, Hakyeon lets out a high, almost keening moan, spilling into Jaehwan's mouth. Jaehwan groans loudly, pulling back, savouring the taste of Hakyeon spilling on his tongue. The sounds Hakyeon is making are going right through him, sending little electric shocks through his body. 

Hakyeon slumps against Ravi, shuddering, reaches blindly for Jaehwan to pull him close. Jaehwan crawls up Hakyeon’s body, letting his cock slip from his mouth, and buries his face against Hakyeon’s neck, breathing harshly. Cradling him, Hakyeon ducks his head and whispers in his ear, ‘ … beautiful, oh, i love you, beautiful …’

Across the room, Hongbin stills, mouth still pressed to Leo’s, his eyes flying open.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Seriously, am I the only one who pays attention around here?’ says Hyuk incredulously. 
> 
> ‘Han Sanghyuk, explain yourself _right now_,’ says Hakyeon.
> 
> Hyuk throws up his hands. ‘Nothing to explain, I just notice things. _All_ kinds of things.’ 

Hakyeon slumps against Ravi, shuddering, reaches blindly for Jaehwan to pull him close. Jaehwan crawls up Hakyeon’s body, letting his cock slip from his mouth, and buries his face against Hakyeon’s neck, breathing harshly. Cradling him, Hakyeon ducks his head and whispers in his ear, ‘ … beautiful, oh, i love you, beautiful …’

Across the room, Hongbin stills, mouth still pressed to Leo’s, his eyes flying open.

Jaehwan squeezes his eyes closed, dragging his lips against Hakyeon's neck. It's just the emotion of the moment, the orgasm talking, but he luxuriates in the sound of the voice he adores saying the words he's longed for. He takes this moment and holds it close, memorising the feeling of completeness within himself. 

Hongbin thinks wildly_, he didn’t mean it, surely he didn’t_ … The odds against it are ridiculous, astronomical. For Leo to feel as he does is strange enough, but this is impossible.

Hakyeon cups Jaehwan’s chin in his hand, tilting his head up. He searches Jaehwan’s face, a look of distress crossing his flushed features as he sees the tension there. It wasn’t anything he meant to say, something he’d kept to himself and tried to show in ways that weren’t threatening, could be taken or left … but it’s out, now, carried on a perfect storm of drunkenness and the desire that’s weaving between all of them, and Hakyeon thinks with dawning happiness, _I don’t regret it_. ‘Look at me, please,’ he says softly. ‘I meant what I said.’

“I know,” Jaehwan says softly. His smile doesn't quite look certain, doesn't quite reach his eyes. He leans in and presses a gentle, closed-mouthed kiss to Hakyeon’s lips. 

_He doesn’t believe me_. Some of the warmth suffusing Hakyeon’s body ebbs away. ‘I _did_ mean it,’ he says, no longer caring who hears or who knows. ‘I do love you. It’s not only friendship or what we just did. I’ll tell you that every day, too, until you believe it.’

“You're the same with me as the way you are with the others,” Jaehwan says softly. “You love all of us. You don't have to pretend it's more with me.”

‘Oh, you silly …’ Hakyeon smiles. ‘Of course I love all of you. Not just the way you’re thinking, either.’ _I really am drunk_, he thinks, marvelling. ‘You’re all such wonderful men, how could I possibly choose between you? It’s not _more_ with anyone, it’s just different. No one could possibly take your place in my heart, beautiful.’ Abruptly, he feels every eye in the room on him. ‘I’m sorry if that makes anyone uncomfortable,’ he adds, ‘but, well, there it is.’

Hongbin pulls back and looks directly into Leo’s eyes. He thinks wildly, _not just Leo, Hakyeon as well?_

Very softly, Leo says, “I feel the same way.” He bites his bottom lip and closes his eyes, bowing his head. 

Hongbin stares, his head swimming, his pulse jumping. _Say it_, he tells himself. _Say it. Don’t be a fucking coward, if they can, you can_. ‘Uh …’ He swallows, tries again. ‘Me, too.’ He can’t look at Hyuk. At any of them.

Jaehwan sits back on his heels, looking between Hakyeon, Hongbin and Leo. He glances at Ravi and something in the expression he sees on his friend’s face makes him reach out and take his hand.

‘Huh,’ says Hyuk. ‘Always thought you’d be the one to crack first, Bean.’

Simultaneously, both Hongbin and Hakyeon exclaim, ‘_What?_’ Leo turns to look back at Hyuk.

‘Seriously, am I the only one who pays attention around here?’ says Hyuk incredulously. 

‘Han Sanghyuk, explain yourself _right now_,’ says Hakyeon.

Hyuk throws up his hands. ‘Nothing to explain, I just notice things. _All_ kinds of things.’ He arches an eyebrow in the direction of the cluster across the room.

‘You never said anything,’ says Hongbin. 

To that, Hyuk just shrugs. ‘Not for me to tell, is it?’

“What have you noticed about me?” Ravi says quietly, looking at Leo but speaking to Hyuk.

‘Seriously? We’re doing this now?’ Hyuk scrubs a hand through his hair. ‘_Aish_. All right, you asked. Dude, we all know you’re in love with Leo, and I think probably with Bean as well. Everyone else? I have no idea.’ 

‘_Fuck_, Hyukkie,’ mutters Hongbin.

Ravi’s eyes widen slightly and his hand tightens in Jaehwan’s. Jaehwan unconsciously moves a little closer.

Leo clears his throat quietly and says, “Can we get back to the game please?”

‘I rather think that depends on Hongbin,’ is Hakyeon's carefully neutral response.

Hongbin blinks, startled. ‘What? Me? Why?’

‘You set the dare. Is it fulfilled?’

'Uhh …’ _Is he serious? Then again, it might just be a way out of this mess._ ‘It's Jae's call, it's his dare.’

“Your dare was vague,” Jaehwan says, looking at Hongbin innocently. “Was the dare to go down on them both, or to suck them both until they come?”

Leo breathes out heavily, eyes flicking to Jaehwan. Ravi withdraws his hand from Jaehwan’s.

‘I …’ _Holy shit, how **do** you get yourself into these situations, Bean?_ There's no way for him to gauge the atmosphere, try to figure out the best answer. ‘I guess … equal treatment?’ He looks over at Jaehwan to see his reaction, and can't stop the quick glance at Ravi. 

Ravi looks away, a muscle in his jaw tightening.

_Fuck. Can't take it back now. _

“I need a bathroom break,” Ravi says softly. He pushes up from the floor and walks away without looking back. Leo watches his retreating form with a small frown.

‘Dammit,’ whispers Hongbin. Before he can let himself think too closely about what he's doing, he scrambles to his feet and follows Ravi, just like Leo did with him. Unlike Leo, Hongbin doesn't knock and wait, just walks straight into the bathroom and closes the door behind him.

Ravi doesn’t look up from washing his hands. “Occupied.”

Hongbin leans against the door and says nothing.

Ravi pretends he isn't there. 

_It’s going to be like that, huh? I can wait all night_. This may be a terrible idea. It’s the only one Hongbin’s got.

Ravi dries his hands on a towel and leans against the vanity, his back to the basin, arms crossed over his chest, looking at the floor. 

The silence stretches out. _This isn’t going to work. Dammit_. Frantically, Hongbin tries to think of something, anything to say. ‘Now _you_ look like an artwork,’ is what tumbles out of his mouth.

Ravi, artwork-like, says nothing. 

_Cute. Now what the hell do I do?_ Hongbin narrows his eyes, thinking, then steps forward and pokes Ravi on the left side of his chest, making a little beeping noise.

“Bean…” Ravi says, frowning. “What do you want?”

There are probably a million things Hongbin should be saying now, not least of which is _I’m sorry_ or _I love you_. ‘Talk to me.’

“About what?” Ravi says, still not looking at Hongbin. 

‘Come on,’ sighs Hongbin, ‘how hard are you going to make me work for this? About what just happened in there.’

“Nothing happened,” Ravi says, his face closed-off. 

‘Bullshit,’ says Hongbin flatly. ‘This is me you’re talking to, Shikkie. I know you’re hurting.’

“I'm fine,” Ravi says. “It's fine.”

‘Really? Then why did you run? Why did you look like someone kicked you?’ Hongbin hears how he’s talking, reins himself in, _this is not helping him_. ‘I just want to help, man. I know this is about Leo.’

“I just…” Ravi frowns and rubs his hair with one hand. “I don't know how to deal with any of this shit. I was just getting used to the thought that Leo _likes_ me and now… it's like I'm not special. It doesn't mean anything to him. Not like it does to me.”

_Oh, fuck_. ‘That’s … that’s really not true. Really. He loves you.’

“Yeah but I'm not unique in that, am I?” Ravi says bitterly. 

Deliberately choosing to misinterpret Ravi’s words, Hongbin answers, ‘No, you’re not ... because Hakyeon loves you, too … and so do I.’

Ravi looks away, says, “You don’t have to say that. I’ve seen how you’ve been with Leo tonight, it’s pretty clear what’s going on there. I think I should just… go to bed or something.”

‘Do you think I just lied to you?’

“I don’t know,” Ravi says. “I don’t know anything anymore.”

‘I wouldn’t fucking lie about something like this, what do you take me for?’ says Hongbin angrily. ‘Look, you can accept it or not, but I’m telling you the truth. I’m in love with you, all of you, have been for a long time.’ He turns his head away, mutters, ‘I knew something like this would happen, I knew I’d fuck everything up, that’s why I sat on it all this time, but then this _stupid_ goddamn game ...‘ To his utter embarrassment, he feels tears pricking at his eyes, _oh no, this is not happening_, he fumbles for the door handle without looking, furiously willing himself to hold it together.

Ravi moves quickly, pressing his hand against the door, holding it closed. He’s so close to Hongbin that he can feel warmth radiating from his naked body. He doesn’t say anything, doesn’t know _what_ to say, he just knows he doesn’t want Hongbin to be upset, or to leave.

Hongbin closes his eyes. ‘It’s okay,’ he says unsteadily, ‘look, just forget it, just … he loves you, okay? Don’t push him away.’

“So I'm not good enough to be the only one anyone loves, is that it? Everyone loves me just a bit?” Ravi says, eyes shining. “Nobody could ever want _just me_?”

‘_No_, you fucking idiot,’ growls Hongbin, no longer caring, because everything is so utterly screwed that at this point, there’s probably no chance of salvaging anything, so what does it matter _what_ he says? ‘I don’t love you _just a bit_, I love you completely. All that you are, with everything _I_ am. But, I can’t explain it properly, I love _them_, too, Leo, Hyukkie, all of you. It’s not a competition, there’s no first or second place or anything like that. I can’t choose between you, because there’s nothing to choose between. You all mean too much to me. And maybe that’s just weird and I’m some kind of freak … but after tonight, I’m not so sure I’m the only one.’ He blows out a long, frustrated breath. ‘I guess Hakyeon put it way better than I ever could. _No one_ could take your place. Ever.’ 

Ravi just looks at Hongbin for a long moment, a crease between his eyebrows. He doesn't know what to say, doesn't know what to _feel_, so he acts on instinct and presses close, taking Hongbin's lips in an abrupt kiss. Hongbin breaks the kiss immediately. ‘You don’t … you don’t have to do that.’

“Yeah, I kind of do,” Ravi says, his voice rough. He kisses Hongbin again, pressing him back against the door. 

_I shouldn’t, he doesn’t understand_, but just as before, kissing Ravi is overwhelming and everything Hongbin craves, and he can’t push him away, doesn’t _want_ to. His mouth opens under Ravi’s, and he wraps his arms around him and holds on as tightly as he can, trying to make him believe. Ravi groans as Hongbin responds, losing himself in the kiss, licking into his mouth, shuddering at the contact of skin on skin. 

_This is no dare, we’re not on a timer, it’s just us_. Ravi kisses him like it’s an inevitability, like no one else ever could, and Hongbin gives himself up to it and pushes away the voice in his head that tells him _you don’t know how he feels about you_. Maybe this is just about desire, maybe it’ll all be broken a few minutes later, but for now he chooses to believe it’s real.

Ravi breaks the kiss and presses his forehead to Hongbin’s. He whispers, “Every time I thought about you like this, I felt guilty, like I was betraying him…”

Hongbin tells himself wildly, _don't ask_. He can't stop himself. ‘Like what? Wanting me? Or ...’ Abruptly, he loses his nerve.

Ravi breathes out heavily. “I… it’s _more_ than with the others. Not just… wanting. Wanting _more_ of you.” He smiles, a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. “I know that makes me a hypocrite.”

For a long moment, Hongbin searches Ravi's face. Finally, he says, ‘I don't know what it makes you, but I don't think it's that. But if this is how you feel … can you understand what I'm saying to you?’

“No,” Ravi says. “If I’ve proven anything tonight, it’s that I need to have things spelled out to me, as you would to a child.”

Hongbin runs a hand through his hair. ‘Okay. Look. You're in love with Leo, right?’ Ravi shrugs one shoulder, frowning. ‘Come on, work with me here. You're in love with him, he's in love with you, I'm in love with you _and_ him, and you and he both … want me, too.’ Hongbin smiles ruefully. ‘And then it gets complicated.’

“Only then, huh?” Ravi says. 

‘Well … yeah, then. If I heard Hakyeon right, he feels like I do. But I don't know about Jae, except he's definitely fallen for Hakyeon. And Hyukkie …’ 

Ravi breathes out slowly, thinking about how Hyuk very nearly took him apart on the floor in front of all of them. 

‘You know none of this means you _have_ to do anything or feel anything, right?’ continues Hongbin.

“I don’t know anything. At all.”

Hongbin leans his forehead against Ravi’s again. ‘I’m sorry. This is a whole heap of stuff dumped on you all at once. But I know one thing, at least.’

“What’s that?” Ravi murmurs, brushing his lips against Hongbin’s again, irresistibly drawn.

Hongbin grins. ‘I know my feet are freezing.’ He kisses Ravi quickly, burrowing in close with a contented sigh. ‘You’re so_ warm_.’

“Not hot?” Ravi says, smiling a little despite himself.

‘Well … maybe a little.’ Hongbin lets his hands slide down Ravi’s back. ‘Okay, a lot.’

“Do you want me without Leo here?” Ravi murmurs, eyes fixed on Hongbin’s mouth. “Without the others?”

‘What, _here_?’ Hongbin’s teasing tone dies quickly to an intense, ‘_Yes_. Much as I love the idea of being with you and Leo together, or you and Hyukkie - _god_, that was hot … I _really_ want to be alone with you, too. To be completely focused on just you.’

“Do you think…” Ravi frowns slightly, thinking. “Is that how Leo feels?”

‘I can’t tell you what he feels,’ says Hongbin, unconsciously echoing Leo’s own words earlier to him. ‘I _think_ so, but that’s a conversation you need to have with him. Just … I’m here for you. Whatever you need.’

“I’m… a bit scared to go back out there,” Ravi says. “Of what we’ll walk in on.”

_I have no clue_, thinks Hongbin. ‘You don’t have to go back. But … pretty sure Leo will wonder if you’re okay, so do you, I don’t know, want me to say something for you? Make an excuse, at least?’

“I can’t not go back,” Ravi says. 

Hongbin shakes his head. ‘You can do pretty much anything you want to. No obligations, no expectations. If you want to go back, cool. I’ll be there with you, for what it’s worth. If you don’t, that’s fine, too.’

“We better go or they’ll think we’re getting up to no-good in here,” Ravi says, and the look in his eye tells Hongbin that he’d like nothing more.

‘Yeah,’ says Hongbin with a slow smile. ‘And then we’ll have eomma complaining that we’re breaking the rules.’ 

Ravi stares at Hongbin’s mouth for a couple of seconds, then lets out a helpless groan, surges forward and kisses him, pressing him against the door again. His cock presses against Hongbin’s and he breathes out heavily through his nose.

Hongbin pushes against Ravi, moaning softly into his mouth. The others are all outside the door whose handle digs into his back, probably waiting for them, or at least, waiting to start the game again. _Breaking the rules_, he thinks, _I don’t care_. He wraps himself even more tightly around Ravi.

Ravi hooks a hand behind Hongbin’s knee and pulls his leg up to wrap around his hips. He bites at Hongbin’s lips and thrusts against him, letting out a quiet, gravelly moan.

‘_Want_ you,’ murmurs Hongbin, low and intense. 

“Feel how hard I am for you?” Ravi breathes, grinding against him. “Want you so _fucking much_…” 

‘Oh god …’ Hongbin drops his face against Ravi’s shoulder to muffle his voice. ‘Let’s, let’s get out of here, ohh, _now_.’ 

“I really _really_ wanna make you come like this…” Ravi breathes. “Wanna make you come on my cock…”

There's a quiet, but firm knock on the bathroom door. Hongbin freezes, holding his breath. A quiet cough can be heard, unmistakably Hakyeon's. ‘Ravi-yah? I'm sorry, but I need to use the bathroom.’

Ravi pulls back, looking fiercely into Hongbin’s eyes. “Just a minute!” he calls, his voice rough. He lowers his voice and leans in to Hongbin, breathing into his ear, “I’m gonna _wreck you_ the first chance I get.”

Fighting to get himself under control, Hongbin shudders violently. There's just enough rational thought in him _not_ to obey his immediate impulse to simply ignore Hakyeon altogether and let Ravi take him apart completely. He unwinds himself from Ravi, carefully easing away from the door. ‘Hold you to that,’ he whispers.

Ravi palms his cock, staring at Hongbin as he moves away. He takes a towel from the rack and hands it to Hongbin, taking one for himself and wrapping it around his waist. It does absolutely nothing to hide his arousal, the towel tenting obscenely. Hongbin tucks the towel around himself with shaking hands and stumbles forward, collapsing onto the closed lid of the toilet. He glances up at Ravi, forces himself to look away again immediately. ‘Okay,’ he nods, breathless. 

Ravi watches Hongbin, obviously fighting his urge to cross the room again and _take_. He breathes out slowly. 

The knock comes again. ‘You’d better let him in,’ says Hongbin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for making you wait for the next chapter to be posted! It's entirely my fault (sorrrrry, vixxbitch), and honestly, I have no idea how that happened.
> 
> I'm gonna blame Daylight Savings. Yeah. That's it. All that extra sunlight has addled my brain. _nod_
> 
> Forgive me?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakyeon watches Hongbin for a few moments in silence. When he finally speaks, his voice is gentle. “What would you like to talk about?”
> 
> ‘I have no idea what I’m doing, right now,’ says Hongbin in a low voice.

Hakyeon’s knock comes again. ‘You’d better let him in,’ says Hongbin.

Ravi nods and turns to open the door. His towel slips from his hips and he grabs it at the front but the back falls away, exposing his flaming red ass. “Uh, just a second, sorry,” he calls as he knots the towel around his hips again. 

‘You really should put some cream on that,’ says Hongbin, wincing.

“It stings like a bitch,” Ravi mutters as he opens the door. 

Hongbin, rummaging in the cupboard next to him for the aloe vera he knows is hiding there somewhere, doesn’t look up as Hakyeon steps in and stands right in front of Ravi. ‘Is everything all right?’ asks Hakyeon gently.

Ravi shrugs. “Fine. Why wouldn't it be?”

Hakyeon gives him a look that clearly says he’s not fooled, but doesn’t press the point. ‘I’m glad to hear it. Come on out, now, let me use the toilet in peace, please.’

Hongbin stands up. ‘Ah … can you hold on for just a second, Hakyeon? I kinda need to talk to you. Alone, if that’s okay,’ he says, with a quick smile in Ravi’s direction as he hands over the cream.

Ravi frowns slightly, but nods and leaves the room, closing the door behind him. 

‘Thank you,’ calls Hongbin, sitting down heavily again. ‘I’d say take a seat, but …’ He gestures at the bathroom.

Hakyeon watches Hongbin for a few moments in silence. When he finally speaks, his voice is gentle. “What would you like to talk about?”

‘I have no idea what I’m doing, right now,’ says Hongbin in a low voice. ‘What you said before - about all of us - you meant it? You weren’t just being, you know, _eomma_?’

Hakyeon’s lips twitch with wry amusement. “There are a lot of things I’ll do as leader, but… lying about that would serve no purpose. It would only hurt one or all of you.”

‘That’s … reassuring and terrifying all at once.’ Hongbin lets out a long, weary breath. ‘God, I wish I was still drunk.’

“It's good that you're not,” Hakyeon says, moving to the basin, leaning against it. “I want you to remember this: I love you. I'm in love with you. I never thought I would have the courage to say, and I don't know if I'll ever have the courage to say it again after tonight.”

‘Kind of hope you do,’ says Hongbin quietly, ‘because I feel the same way. Exactly the same. About everyone. I wasn’t going to say anything either, but you know me and my stupid mouth. And now there’s you, and Leo, and Ravi, and I have no idea what to do with any of this.’

“It will work itself out,” Hakyeon says. “The six of us… we’ll always be in each other’s lives. I feel it. I know it.”

‘Thing is …’ Hongbin hesitates. ‘I mean, I know I said it out there, but I’m not sure if the others knew _what_ I saying, does that make sense? And I don’t know how to ask them if they do, Ravi knows but he’s all twisted up about Leo, and then there’s Hyukkie, and Jae, obviously he’s totally fallen for you … sorry, I’m babbling, I know.’

“You can say anything to me, you know that. I'll always listen. I'll always care.” 

‘I feel like such an idiot. Where do we go from here? Pretend nothing happened? Am I crazy to even think about what happens now, when I don’t even know … _aish_.’ He scrubs at his face with both hands. 

“Do you know how many girlfriends Hyukkie has had since he met you?” Hakyeon asks softly. “Girlfriends, boyfriends, dates?”

Hongbin racks his brains. ‘No, but … I assume there were some.’

Hakyeon shakes his head. “Not a one.”

Hongbin looks at him incredulously. ‘Oh, come on … does he seem like a virgin to you?’ But then it hits him. The way Hyuk’s acted tonight, the weird possessiveness, the teasing. ‘Are you saying …?”

“He at least desires the rest of us,” Hakyeon says, “but he's _gone on you_, I believe is the term the kids are using these days.” He smiles a little. 

‘You’re not that ancient,’ Hongbin says. ‘Yeah, I was pretty sure after the way he’s been acting tonight that he had a thing for me, but how far that went?’ He shrugs. ‘I love him. The last thing I want to do is hurt him, but after the way Ravi freaked …’

“This is a lot for the others to take in,” Hakyeon says. “They might need some time. In a way I suppose I'm lucky that I'll be… away. At the same time as the thought of being away feels like tiny knives in my gut.”

There’s not even a moment’s thought before Hongbin pushes himself to his feet and grabs Hakyeon in a tight, almost crushing embrace. ‘I don’t want you to go,’ he says stupidly, pushing his face against Hakyeon’s shoulder. ‘Not now, not just when we … you can’t go.’

Hakyeon smiles against Hongbin's neck and murmurs, “I'll be back before you know it. You'll be too busy to miss me.”

‘I’ll miss you every day. Even more, now.’ Tears prick at Hongbin’s eyes. _Stop it_, he tells himself angrily.

“I suppose it's part of the reason I suggested the game,” Hakyeon says. “Subconsciously, perhaps? I wanted you all to know. So you'd understand how much I'll…” Hakyeon’s voice chokes off and he shakes his head, holding Hongbin a little tighter. 

‘_I love you_,’ Hongbin almost growls, and kisses Hakyeon fiercely.

Hakyeon lets out a small, surprised noise into Hongbin’s mouth and kisses him back, clutching his body close. 

Kissing Hakyeon for the first time is something Hongbin imagined over and over, thought it would be soft and maybe a little tentative. After dinner together, maybe, or stargazing. Not in their bathroom, certainly not naked, and not born of the bittersweet knowledge that they’ve found each other only just in time to be pulled apart by the service they all owe their country, apart for _years_. Hakyeon isn’t leaving tonight, not until next month, but even so, to Hongbin their first kiss feels like _hello_ and _goodbye_ and heartache. _Never let you go, never_, losing himself in the taste of Hakyeon’s mouth, the feel of Hakyeon’s body pressed hard against his, the smell of blackberry and face cream and that scent that is uniquely _Hakyeon_.

Hakyeon eventually breaks the kiss, rubbing the tip of his nose gently against Hongbin’s, breathing him in with his eyes closed. “I'm happier when I don't think about it. About leaving,” he says softly. “We have time. I want to make the most of it.”

‘In that case,’ replies Hongbin, ‘can I take you out on a date? Somewhere quiet?’

Hakyeon smiles warmly and brushes his smiling lips against Hongbin’s. “I’d love that.”

‘Guess I’d better book you in advance, you’re going to be in high demand.’ Hongbin pulls back just enough to look directly into Hakyeon’s eyes. ‘Thank you … for talking to me. It helps. I guess we’d better head back out there.’

“I guess so,” Hakyeon says with some reluctance. He kisses Hongbin’s lips softly again.

Hongbin grins. ‘Or we could sneak out and duck into your room instead?’

“I can think of at least three people who might have a problem with that,” Hakyeon says with a small smile.

‘Yeah, I know. Don’t want to make things any more screwed up than I already have. Let’s go, then.’

“Hey,” Hakyeon says, taking hold of Bean’s upper arms and only giving them a small, distracted squeeze before refocusing. “You haven’t messed anything up. You’ve given us all the chance to be_ honest_. It’s something I might not have had the courage to do otherwise, and I know for sure that Taekwoon wouldn’t have. So stop that right now, before I have him put you over his knee.” 

Hongbin gives him a wary look. ‘You wouldn’t.’ 

“Wouldn’t I?” Hakyeon says, eyes twinkling with mischief. “I think he might have a taste for doling out spankings now. And perhaps I have a taste for watching them…”

‘Wait, don’t I get a say in this? Consent, and all that?’

Hakyeon smiles and murmurs, “You didn't like the look of what he did to Ravi? He seemed to quite enjoy it…”

‘Not exactly my kink,’ says Hongbin, wrinkling his nose. ‘That looked like it _hurt_.’

“What _is_ your kink?” Hakyeon asks, stroking gentle fingertips down the outside of Hongbin’s arm. 

Hongbin laughs. ‘Truth or dare, huh? I’m actually pretty boring. Likes singing, dancing, long walks on the beach, light bondage, biting … edging.’ 

“_Oh_,” Hakyeon says. “How _interesting_.”

‘Oh no, there’s that look again …’

“I don’t know which look you mean,” Hakyeon says with a wicked grin.

Hongbin gives him a frankly skeptical look. ‘You know that your cover’s blown now, right? Especially after that lap dance … whew. I thought I was going to die.’

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Hakyeon says, loosening the towel around Hongbin’s hips and letting it drop to the floor. “I can’t help but think it would be much more satisfying _now…_”

‘Knowing how you feel, and _still_ not being able to touch you?’ says Hongbin. ‘I’d _definitely_ die.’

“I was thinking more about how I’d be grinding on you while we’re both naked, but that’s sweet,” Hakyeon says, poking Hongbin’s ribs gently.

‘_Damn_,’ says Hongbin quietly. ‘Talk about a missed opportunity.’ 

Hakyeon moves closer and breathes into Hongbin’s ear, “I could feel how hard you were for me…”

‘Watching you dance makes me crazy anyway,’ whispers Hongbin, shaky, ‘and to have you _that close_ …’

“The way you watched me…” Hakyeon breathes, “I felt so desirable... “

Hongbin raises his hands to cup Hakyeon’s face. ‘You are. You’ve always been that, even back when I was a baby trainee and terrified of disappointing the scary leader.’

Hakyeon grins and presses a soft kiss to the side of Hongbin’s neck. “You’ve never disappointed me.”

‘We both know that’s not true,’ says Hongbin, smiling. ‘But thank you for saying that.’ He brushes his lips against Hakyeon’s. ‘You’re going to be terrible for my reputation, you know.’

“Well my reputation has already taken a beating tonight,” Hakyeon says. “It seems only fair.”

‘Your reputation is fine. But I’ll never again be able to claim I hate romance. And it’s all your fault.’

Hakyeon grins and murmurs, “Mmm, well you know what they say - there’s nothing more romantic than a lapdance.”

‘It’s worse than that,’ Hongbin says dolefully. ‘I have the urge to buy you _flowers_ and take sappy photos of you.’ He makes it sound like the worst thing in the world.

“Please tell me that’s in the lead-up to you fucking me,” Hakyeon says, that word sounding strange when said with his voice.

Hongbin blinks, startled. ‘Hmm … maybe.’ He slides his arms around Hakyeon. ‘Maybe _afterwards_ …’

Hakyeon leans in and kisses Hongbin softly, then murmurs against his lips. “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.”

‘Well, that’s disappointing.’ Hongbin bites at Hakyeon’s bottom lip. ‘I’m not exactly fragile.’

“Gentle and romantic,” Hakyeon says, staring at Hongbin’s lips. 

Hongbin pulls Hakyeon tightly against him. ‘_Definitely_ afterwards,’ he mutters.

Hakyeon starts guiltily as there’s a loud knock at the door.

“C’mon guys, we’re getting bored,” Hyuk shouts through the door. “And… and _cold._”

‘Oops,’ says Hongbin, with absolutely no remorse. He raises his voice to call, ‘All right, monster, we’ll be right out.’ He kisses Hakyeon again quickly, lets him go with obvious reluctance. ‘Later, I guess.’

Hakyeon smiles at Hongbin, a small, conspiratorial smile. “I’ll look forward to it.” Opening the bathroom door, Hongbin ushers Hakyeon through with a mocking little bow. “I still need to use the toilet, actually,” Hakyeon says, hesitating.

‘Oh. Right, sorry, I’ll just ...’ With a sheepish smile, Hongbin exits the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. ‘Uh … hi,’ he says to Hyuk.

“Hi,” Hyuk says, standing a bit too close, eyes flicking over Hongbin’s face. “Are you okay?”

_Am I?_ This is his chance, Hongbin realises. No one else around, the perfect time to ask. Yet again, like so many times tonight, his nerve fails him. ‘Some game …’ he says weakly.

“You don’t have to play,” Hyuk says quietly. “I thought you wanted to.”

“I did … I do,’ stammers Hongbin, pushed further off-balance by the serious look on Hyuk’s face. ‘It’s just been … oh, for _fuck’s_ sake, Bean, get a grip …’ It comes out in a rush. ‘Stuff happened, and I said things, and I meant them, but now I don’t know what to do or how to even start to talk to you about it …’

“Just… start talking and see where we end up?” Hyuk suggests with a shrug.

_That’s exactly how this whole mess started_, thinks Hongbin. ‘Okay, well … I’d say step into my office,’ he says, gesturing at the closed bathroom door, ‘but it’s kind of in use at the moment.’ 

“Stop stalling,” Hyuk says with a small smile. “Just talk.”

Tongue-tied, for a moment Hongbin literally can’t think of how to begin. Talking with the others, even Ravi, was easy by comparison; with Hyuk, it feels like a minefield. Finally, he takes what feels like a coward’s way out. ‘What you said out there … about me being the one to crack first … what did you mean by that?’

“What do you think I meant?” Hyuk says.

‘You’re really going to make me work for this? All right. It sounded like … no. Wait. What _I_ said out there … you know I wasn’t just talking about sex, yeah? That I was talking about how I feel?’ Even to himself, Hongbin sounds completely incoherent.

“Right…” Hyuk says, eyebrows raised, prompting Hongbin to continue.

‘So is that what you meant? You knew how I felt? About … everyone?’

“How _do_ you feel about everyone?” Hyuk asks quietly.

_Maybe he didn’t know. Maybe this just some stupid bluff, what do I do now?_ ‘Fuck it,’ Hongbin mutters, avoiding Hyuk’s eyes. ‘I’m in love with you. All of you.’

“Okay,” Hyuk says. “Want to get back to the party now?”

Hongbin gapes at him. ‘Okay? _Okay? _That’s it?’

Hyuk shrugs. “Yeah. Was I supposed to explode in a jealous rage? I can do that if it’ll make you feel better...”

‘_Hyukkie_.’ Hongbin's tone is exasperated. ‘Don't. Please. This is not exactly something I have any experience of …’

Hyuk cups Hongbin’s face in his large, gentle hands, looking into his eyes. “You idiot. I _love _you. I don’t care if you don’t love just me, because you _love me_. That’s all I’ve ever wanted from you.”

_Hakyeon was right_. Dazed, Hongbin stares at Hyuk. ‘Really?’ he says stupidly, a slow smile spreading over his face.

“_Yeah_ really,” Hyuk says, shaking his head slightly. “Idiot.”

‘Yeah … I am.’ Hongbin brings his arms up around Hyuk. ‘I really, really am.’ He leans in, staring at Hyuk's mouth. ‘I'm an idiot, and I love you.’

“It’s just lucky _idiot_ seems to be my type,” Hyuk says with a small smile.

‘Lucky for me,’ replies Hongbin, and kisses him.

Hyuk grins against Hongbin’s mouth and kisses him back, gently, unhurried. It’s nothing like the hungry, possessive kisses during the game. Soft, slowly deepening, easy to become lost in, something Hongbin savours because it’s entirely new and at the same time, completely familiar. There’s still a lingering fear that this is all too good to be true, that it might come crashing down at any moment; resolutely, he pushes it away and lets himself believe a little more.

Hyuk pulls back with obvious reluctance as they hear the toilet flush through the closed bathroom door. He looks into Hongbin’s eyes and smiles slowly. The dazed look is back on Hongbin’s face, but now it’s paired with a ridiculously happy grin, the expression of someone who can’t believe their good fortune. _Nothing, I was worrying over nothing, I **am** an idiot_, he thinks, laughing at himself. ‘Think we should let him out?’ he says.

“_Oh yeah_,” Hyuk says with a wicked smile. “I don’t think any of us are finished with him just yet…”

Hongbin grins, catching on. Putting a finger to his lips, he stands to one side of the bathroom door, motioning Hyuk to the other. _Ready,_ he mouths. Hyuk stands on the other side of the door, poised to strike, grinning.

The door opens, and Hakyeon steps out. Instantly, Hongbin and Hyuk push up against him, sandwiching him between them. ‘Hi,’ says Hongbin.

“We missed you,” Hyuk says, breathing the words into Hakyeon’s ear, making his body break out in gooseflesh.

‘I was gone for less than five minutes,’ smiles Hakyeon. He slips an arm around each of them and pulls them close.

Hongbin nuzzles at Hakyeon's neck, just below the jaw. ‘Too long.’

Hyuk takes Hakyeon’s lips in an abrupt, rough kiss, one hand stealing to his ass, squeezing the cheek.

Watching them kiss brings a flush of desire to Hongbin’s face, but the sudden weakness in his knees has more to do with finally letting go of the tense fear he’s lived with for far too long. ‘Love you,’ he whispers. ‘Love you both.’ Then a thought strikes him. ‘_Jae_.’

“Yeah?” Jaehwan says from right behind Hongbin.

Hongbin actually _jumps_. Turning, he smiles at the vocalist. ‘There you are.’


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyuk takes Hakyeon’s lips in an abrupt, rough kiss, one hand stealing to his ass, squeezing the cheek.
> 
> Watching Hakyeon and Hyuk kiss brings a flush of desire to Hongbin’s face, but the sudden weakness in his knees has more to do with finally letting go of the tense fear he’s lived with for far too long. ‘Love you,’ he whispers. ‘Love you both.’ Then a thought strikes him. ‘_Jae_.’
> 
> “Yeah?” Jaehwan says from right behind Hongbin.
> 
> Hongbin actually _jumps_. Turning, he smiles at the vocalist. ‘There you are.’

Hyuk takes Hakyeon’s lips in an abrupt, rough kiss, one hand stealing to his ass, squeezing the cheek.

Watching Hakyeon and Hyuk kiss brings a flush of desire to Hongbin’s face, but the sudden weakness in his knees has more to do with finally letting go of the tense fear he’s lived with for far too long. ‘Love you,’ he whispers. ‘Love you both.’ Then a thought strikes him. ‘_Jae_.’

“Yeah?” Jaehwan says from right behind Hongbin.

Hongbin actually _jumps_. Turning, he smiles at the vocalist. ‘There you are.’

Hakyeon breaks the kiss and looks at Jaehwan over Hongbin’s shoulder. 

“Looks like I’m missing all the fun,” Jaehwan says. “Well, not _all_ the fun… Leo and Ravi are plenty _fun…_”

‘Can’t have that,’ replies Hongbin. ‘C’mere.’ He holds out an arm to draw Jaehwan in.

Jaehwan smiles a little and moves in close. Hyuk reaches out and hooks a hand behind Jaehwan’s neck, pulling him into a slow, sensual kiss. At the same time, Hongbin shifts so that Jaehwan is encircled, pressed against Hakyeon.

Hakyeon leans in, pressing a gentle kiss to the side of Jaehwan’s neck, Jaehwan shivering slightly in their embrace.

_You’re the one I didn’t expect_, thinks Hongbin. In so many ways, they’re opposites, the extroverted, bubbly vocalist and the visual who spends far too much time in his own head. _Somehow you got under my skin_. He wraps his arms around Jaehwan from behind, pushes his face into his hair.

Jaehwan smiles against Hyuk’s lips and pushes his ass back against Hongbin. Hyuk growls quietly and kisses Jaehwan harder, more forcefully.

As they move against him, Hakyeon lets out a sound of utter contentment. ‘This is wonderful,’ he murmurs. ‘We’re only missing one thing.’

‘_Two_ things,’ says Hongbin, no longer worried about a negative reaction from the others.

Hyuk breaks the kiss and murmurs, “_So_ telling Ravi you called him a _thing_.”

Grinning against the back of Jaehwan’s neck, Hongbin says, ‘Go ahead, I can take it.’

Jaehwan grins and murmurs, “I’d like to see that…”

‘So would I,’ says Hakyeon. ‘Shall we return to them, and watch the fun?’

‘Wait …’ says Hongbin, but Hakyeon’s already moving, urging the others ahead of him. Hyuk half-turns to look back at Hongbin, eyebrows quirked in a wordless query. ‘Oh no,’ says Hongbin in a deliberately flat, bored voice, ‘help help, I’m going to get mauled by Wonshik.’ He grins. ‘Do your worst, monster.’

Hyuk grins and grabs Hongbin’s hand, pulling him toward the living room. Leo and Ravi look up at the four of them as they enter the room. They’re sitting very close together and Ravi finally looks relaxed. Not even breaking stride, Hakyeon goes to them, kneels down, and pulls them both into a tight embrace. Ravi catches Hongbin’s eye and grins, rolling his eyes. He hugs Hakyeon tightly. Leo visibly forces himself to relax into Hakyeon’s hold.

Kissing first Ravi, then Leo, softly, Hakyeon smiles at them. ‘I love you both.’

Ravi looks at Hakyeon with a slightly-awed half-smile. Leo’s hand tightens on Ravi’s and he murmurs, “We love you.”

_We_. Hongbin lets out a slow, relieved breath. Aware he’s grinning stupidly, he turns to Jaehwan. ‘You’re the only one I haven’t kissed properly yet. May I?’

Jaehwan smiles a little. “What makes you so sure I didn’t kiss you while you were blindfolded?”

‘That was a game,’ says Hongbin seriously. ‘I want to kiss you just because.’

Jaehwan’s eyebrows raise in surprise which he tries to hide, unsuccessfully. “Oh. Okay. Yeah.”

‘Wow, enthusiasm,’ comments Hyuk.

‘Shut up, monster,’ says Hongbin mildly. With a shrug and a knowing smirk, Hyuk flops down on the floor again next to the other three.

Stepping close, Hongbin bends his head to kiss Jaehwan, softly at first, giving him the choice. Jaehwan opens to Hongbin’s kiss with a tiny, needy moan. His hands twitch with the need to touch. Without breaking the kiss, Hongbin reaches for Jaehwan’s arms and draws them around himself. He licks inside Jaehwan’s mouth, exploring him thoroughly, sliding his own hands over Jaehwan’s arms to tangle his fingers in the vocalist’s hair.

With Hongbin in his arms, any lingering uncertainty melts away and Jaehwan takes control of the kiss, pushing Hongbin’s head back in his eagerness. Hongbin surrenders completely, sighing into Jaehwan’s mouth as he follows his lead. Jaehwan’s kiss is a paradox, so much like Hongbin imagined, but it almost feels like Jaehwan _craves_ him. The idea is so strange, so heady, that it undoes him completely and he pushes himself even closer, wanting almost to climb inside Jaehwan’s skin.

Relaxing into it, Jaehwan kisses Hongbin with the same passion, the same intensity Hongbin witnessed between Jaehwan and Ravi earlier. Reluctantly, Hongbin breaks the kiss, but can’t lift his head more than a little way from Jaehwan’s mouth. ‘Now _that_ …’ he kisses again .. ‘was definitely …’ another … ‘a proper kiss.’

Jaehwan’s tongue drags along his full bottom lip and he murmurs, “I… kiss me again…”

‘Gladly,’ and Hongbin captures Jaehwan’s mouth once more. Jaehwan closes his eyes, savouring the kiss of a man he never thought would look twice at him, let alone kiss him, let alone want more than that. 

'Stop hogging all the pretty, Bean,' calls Hyuk, startling them. 'Get over here, both of you.'

Jaehwan pulls back from the kiss with obvious reluctance, his eyes staying closed, his hands slipping down to Hongbin’s hips and lingering, unconsciously holding on.

‘Come on,’ says Hongbin softly, taking Jaehwan’s hands. He steers them both towards the group on the floor as Hyuk shuffles over to make a space between himself and Ravi.

Jaehwan hesitates for a moment and Ravi murmurs, “Just get down here.”

The matter is quickly settled by Hyuk pulling Jaehwan’s hand free and tugging until he’s forced to either sit or fall down next to him. Nearly overbalancing, Hongbin just manages not to squash anyone, ending up sprawled in front of them.

Leo’s stare pins Hongbin to the floor with its weight. Ravi watches Leo watching Hongbin, colour rising in his cheeks.

“Are we still playing the game?” Hakyeon asks quietly after a few moments of charged silence.

Aware of Leo’s eyes on him, Hongbin can’t answer. _Should we? **Can** we?_

‘Don’t tell me you’ve all run out of ideas already,’ says Hyuk, disbelief clear in his face.

Ravi turns his head, looks at Hyuk and murmurs, “I have plenty of ideas…”

‘Do they involve me destroying more of your clothes? Because I’d be up for that.’

“I’d have to go and get dressed first…” Ravi says with a small smile.

Leo silently places one hand on Ravi’s knee. Ravi’s smile grows very slightly. 

“Looks like you’re not allowed,” Hakyeon says, eyes twinkling with amusement.

Hyuk shrugs, seemingly unconcerned. ‘You have to get dressed sometime. Guess I’ll just tear them off you then.’

“Please can I choose Ravi’s clothes from now on?” Jaehwan says, looking at Hakyeon. “Please, please?”

“_Hey_, what’s wrong with my clothes?” Ravi says, half-amused, half-outraged.

‘I second that suggestion,’ says Hongbin, laying down half-turned on his side towards them. ‘Your shirts are _really_ hard on the eyes.’

“You can’t talk, Hongbinnie!” Jaehwan says, laughing. “Your tshirts are big enough to use as tents!”

‘You’d look good in one of Hongbin’s shirts,’ comments Hakyeon in a deceptively mild voice. ‘Just the shirt …’

“You could probably wear it at the same time as Bean,” Ravi murmurs.

‘Cosy,’ says Hyuk.

‘They’re not that big!’ protests Hongbin, but his eyes flick to Jaehwan consideringly.

The sound of Hakyeon using the random number generator app grabs the attention of the other five. “Oh, would you look at this - it’s my lucky day!” he says, brandishing the phone screen displaying the number one.

‘Looks like we are playing after all,’ says Hyuk. ‘Do your worst, eomma.’

Hakyeon looks at Jaehwan mischievously. “Jyani,” he says with a smile. “Truth or _dare_?”

“Dare!” Jaehwan says immediately.

Without even pretending to think about it, Hakyeon says, ‘I think we should test Wonshik’s theory. Let’s see if you _can_ fit into Hongbin’s shirt … while he’s wearing it.’

“Yesssss!” says Hyuk. “Go get some tshirts, Bean!”

‘I just got comfortable,’ protests Hongbin, but pushes himself up from the floor with a sigh. Heading for his room, he calls over his shoulder, ‘Do I have to get a particular colour, too?’

“Just bring your biggest, baggiest, least flattering ones!” Jaehwan calls out. 

‘Apparently it’s pick on Hongbin day again,’ grumbles Hongbin, smiling to himself as he randomly selects two of his oldest, most shapeless tshirts. Returning to the others, he pauses for a moment, looking at them. His smile widens.

Jaehwan claps his hands excitedly and gets to his feet, eager to get the dare underway. Ravi and Leo exchange amused smiles. 

After thinking for a moment, Hongbin pulls on one of the tshirts. It hangs on him loosely, gaping at the neck so that it half slips off one shoulder. Shaking his head at the ridiculousness of it, he says to Jaehwan, ‘Come on in.’

‘This,’ says Hyuk with great relish, ‘is gonna be _hilarious_.’

Jaehwan moves in and lifts the bottom hem of the tshirt, ducking under it like he's entering a tent. His head under Hongbin's tshirt, he drags his mouth and nose slowly up the centre of his chest. His head shifts and he darts his tongue out to lick Hongbin’s left nipple roughly. 

Taken by surprise, Hongbin actually sways backwards for a moment, his arms coming up to grab at Jaehwan’s body through the fabric.

Jaehwan smiles against Hongbin’s skin and gently bites, then sucks his nipple. 

Hongbin’s eyes half-close in pleasure. ‘I’m going to fall if you keep that up,’ he says unsteadily.

Jaehwan stands up straight, his head popping out of the neck hole of the tshirt. He smiles, looking into Hongbin’s eyes up-close. “Hello,” he says, his body pressing close. 

‘Hello, yourself.’ Hongbin smiles, and dips his head just enough to brush his lips against the vocalist’s.

“No kissing,” Hakyeon says. “That wasn't in the dare.”

‘Going to make us pay a penalty, then?’ says Hongbin, looking into Jaehwan’s eyes.

“He hasn't even completed the dare,” Ravi points out.

“We’re both in the tshirt,” Jaehwan says, frowning. 

“Arm holes,” Leo says quietly. “Do it properly.”

‘Oh come _on_,’ protests Hongbin, ‘there’s no way …’

Jaehwan huffs quietly and contorts his body to push his hand under Hongbin's armpit, searching for the tshirt’s arm. 

Hongbin yelps, squirming. ‘Tickles!’

Jaehwan’s eyes widen and he breaks into a huge grin. “I didn't know you were _ticklish!_” He moves his fingers in Hongbin's armpit and laughs delightedly when Hongbin grabs at his hand. 

‘I’m _not_ \- ah, stop it!’

“All right, all right,” Jaehwan says, still grinning. He pushes his hand along Hongbin's arm, through the armhole of the huge tshirt. The fabric pulls tight, but both arms fit. Jaehwan smiles shyly as he takes hold of Hongbin's hand. 

‘Both arms!’ calls Hakyeon, holding up his phone.

Realising what’s about to happen, Hongbin says, ‘Wait …’

Jaehwan wriggles against Hongbin and manages to get his other arm through the other armhole. He does a little victory dance and he and Hongbin teeter dangerously, trying to keep their balance. 

‘Oh, shit …’ Unable to grab onto Jaehwan, Hongbin staggers backwards and, inevitably, loses his footing. They crash the floor in an ungainly sprawl, Jaehwan barely managing to stop from thumping his head against Hongbin’s chin. The entire thing, including Hyuk’s loud whoop of glee, is perfectly captured by Hakyeon’s phone.

Jaehwan struggles to push himself up from the floor, succeeding only in rolling them over, his breath escaping him in a feeble wheeze as Hongbin’s weight winds him. 

‘Sorry,’ gasps Hongbin. With difficulty, he manages to get his arms bent just enough to push up from the floor and relieve the pressure a little. Craning his head back over his shoulder, he glares in the general direction of the others, particularly Ravi and Hyuk, who are red-faced with laughter. ‘Little help here?’

‘What do you think?’ says Hakyeon. ‘Should we let them out?’ The appreciative gleam in his eye shows very clearly what the leader’s preferred option is.

“No, please don't,” Ravi says. “_Please_.”

Leo smiles and says nothing. He looks at Jaehwan with one eyebrow raised. Jaehwan is also red-faced, but not with laughter. He’s lying perfectly still under Hongbin, looking up at him with a stunned expression. 

‘Don’t think Jyani wants to move, anyway,’ Hyuk adds.

Hongbin sighs, turning his head back to Jaehwan and shifting slightly. ‘Looks like you’re stuck with me …’ His voice dies away as he sees how Jaehwan’s looking at him. ‘Are you … _oh_.’ The shift in weight has their hips pushed hard up against each other, their cocks pressed together. Hongbin pulls in a shaky breath. ‘Uh … hi.’

“Hi,” Jaehwan breathes. “H-hey…” 

“Jyani, speechless,” Leo murmurs. “Wish we’d discovered this about him back when we were trainees.”

‘You okay?’ says Hongbin, very quietly. ‘Need me to move?’

A tiny smile flickers over Jaehwan’s features. He doesn't answer, except to move his hips very slightly under Hongbin. He lets out a shaky breath. 

‘Take that … as a no, then.’

‘How’s Jae going to use the phone from there, though?’ wonders Hyuk, grinning broadly.

“Someone else can shake it for me,” Jaehwan says, his voice not at all steady. 

“Busy, Jyani?” Hakyeon murmurs, eyes intense as he watches the two men on the floor in front of him. It should be ridiculous. It shouldn't be arousing but there's no denying the way this makes him feel. 

Hongbin shoots the leader a look that clearly says, _I know what you’re doing_. ‘This was your idea, don’t forget. Just shake the damn phone, hyung.’

Hakyeon licks his lips briefly and shakes the phone. “Six,” he says. “Who was six again?”

‘Forgotten already, eomma? I hear that happens when you get old,’ says Hyuk, pointing over at Ravi. ‘Shikkie, you’re up.’

Ravi doesn't even pause to think. “Satan, truth or -?”

'Dare, of course,' says Hyuk before Ravi's even finished speaking.

Ravi looks at Hyuk’s mouth as he speaks. “I dare you to…” he pauses for a long moment, “...get me a beer.”

‘What?’ exclaims Hyuk, his disappointment evident. ‘That’s it? Come _on_.’

“You don't like my dare?” Ravi says. “I'm thirsty, dammit.”

Hyuk gets to his feet, grumbling. ‘First Leo dares me to just get undressed, now you want me to be your servant. I’m missing out.’ He walks the few steps to the cooler and fishes out a bottle of beer, goes back and crouches in front of Ravi. ‘Your beer.’ And then, as Ravi reaches for it, Hyuk grabs him behind the neck and hauls him in for a brief, fierce kiss.

Leo exchanges an amused look with Hakyeon. Ravi reaches for Hyuk and breathes, “What do you want me to dare you to do?”

‘Use your imagination,’ grins Hyuk, right in Ravi’s face. He slips out of Ravi’s grasp and sits on the floor again, just out of reach.

Hakyeon shakes the phone. “Number 4, that's you Leo.”

Leo immediately murmurs, “Ravi, truth or dare?”

Ravi’s eyes widen, still fixed on Hyuk. “Uh… dare,” he says softly. 

“Get him,” Leo says softly, giving him a gentle push in Hyuk’s direction. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo murmurs, “Ravi, truth or dare?”
> 
> Ravi’s eyes widen, still fixed on Hyuk. “Uh… dare,” he says softly.
> 
> “Get him,” Leo says softly, giving him a gentle push in Hyuk’s direction.

Ravi hesitates and the gentle push becomes a shove. Ravi shuffles over to Hyuk on his knees and stops, kneeling in front of him. 

‘Boo,’ says Hyuk, still with that offensive grin. Ravi shoves Hyuk backward to sprawl on the floor and crawls up his body, pressing his face against Hyuk’s stomach, rubbing his cheek up the centre of his chest. Immediately, Hyuk grabs Ravi by the hair, forcing his head up. His gaze is hot and hungry as he growls, ‘Do better.’ Ravi abruptly takes Hyuk’s cock in his hand and squeezes, letting out a harsh breath as Hyuk’s eyes darken. He strokes it once and then stops, looking down at Hyuk. ‘What are you waiting for, an invitation?’

Watching, barely daring to breathe, Hongbin feels himself growing hard, his erection pressing into Jaehwan’s thigh, _oh god_. He shifts carefully, his breath catching in his throat. Jaehwan shifts, parting his legs, looking up at Hongbin's face. He licks his lips quickly. The movement drags Hongbin's gaze back to the man lying under him, his eyes locked on Jaehwan's mouth. Jaehwan smiles a naughty little smile and murmurs, “Sorry, distracting you from the floor show…”

Dipping his head to kiss Jaehwan just below the point of his jaw, Hongbin whispers, ‘Do you see me complaining?’

Jaehwan shivers and shifts under Hongbin. “No..?” he breathes, a small expression of happy disbelief flicking over his features. 

‘Definitely not.’ Hongbin looks into Jaehwan’s eyes. ‘You can distract me any time you like,’ he says.

As Jaehwan takes Hongbin’s lips in a soft, slow kiss, Ravi leans in to murmur in Hyuk’s ear, “Yeah, give me an invitation.”

‘Well …’ says Hyuk. Then without warning, he twists and throws Ravi to one side, scrambling to straddle him, pinning his arms to his sides. ‘Too slow,’ he grins. Ravi’s breath leaves him in a rush. He breaks into a thrilled smile and struggles half-heartedly against Hyuk’s hold on him. ‘That’s the best you can do?’ scoffs Hyuk.

‘I thought the dare was for Wonshik to “get” Hyukkie,’ comments Hakyeon, his eyes fixed on Hongbin and Jaehwan.

Ravi renews his struggle, a little more seriously, his skin flushed all the way from his cheeks to his chest. He bucks under Hyuk, grunting. ‘That’s more like it,’ says Hyuk, and swoops in to bite Ravi’s neck. Ravi swears loudly, lifting his head, pushing into Hyuk’s touch. 

Hakyeon moves up behind Leo and leans over to whisper in his ear. ‘I don’t think this dare is quite fulfilled, do you?’

Leo half-turns his head to look back at Hakyeon. “I _was_ a bit vague about how exactly Ravi should get Hyuk…”

'Hmm, well, in that case …' Hakyeon smiles wickedly, slipping his arms around Leo's waist. 'I'd say he's got Hyukkie right where he wants him.' 

“How far should we take this?” Leo asks softly, glancing at Ravi and Hyuk for a moment before looking back at Hakyeon.

The leader looks at Leo for a long moment before replying. ‘I think … as far as we’re comfortable with. All of us.’

Leo nods slowly, eyes lingering on Hakyeon’s. “What are you comfortable with?”

‘I’ve wanted you for so long, all of you. I never thought I’d be able to say it, let alone show you. So … anything.’ Then Hakyeon adds quickly, ‘Although, I’m not so sure I’m ready for more of Hyukkie’s inventiveness.’

Leo looks back at Hyuk and Ravi, letting out an unsteady breath as he sees that Hyuk has managed to wrestle Ravi onto his front and is holding him down. “Inventiveness is one word for it…”

Grinning down at the back of Ravi’s head, Hyuk grinds his hips down. ‘Right here?’ he teases. The sound of the phone being shaken snaps his head back in Hakyeon’s direction. ‘Oh, _come on_ …’

“Break the rules,” Ravi breathes, looking back at Hyuk over his shoulder. “Give it to me.”

Anything Hyuk was about to say is forestalled by Hakyeon, his mildly chiding tone definitely at odds with the gleam in his eye. ‘Now now, it’s Jyani’s turn. You’ll just have to wait.’

“_Fuck_,” Ravi breathes, pushing back against Hyuk, his punished ass cheeks stinging as his skin rubs against Hyuk’s.

‘Oh, I will,’ promises Hyuk as he turns to look at Jaehwan, still trapped under Hongbin.

Jaehwan bites his bottom lip as he thinks for a moment. “Hyukkie, I dare you to do whatever you want for one minute.”

‘Excellent …’

“To Bean,” Jaehwan adds, with a wicked grin. The look on Hyuk’s face is almost comically surprised. It’s matched by Hongbin, who looks down at Jaehwan, startled.

Ravi lets out a frustrated groan. “I’m going to _murder_ you, Jae.”

“You won’t,” Jaehwan says, grinning. “You love me.”

“Yeah yeah yeah,” Ravi says.

_I do love you_, Hongbin almost says, but his nerve fails him. ‘So, uh … does this mean we’re getting out of this ridiculous thing?’

Jaehwan smiles up at Hongbin. “_No_.”

‘Can I at least lie down?’

“On me? Absolutely,” Jaehwan says. He lifts his head to peck Hongbin on the lips.

‘I’ll squish you,’ warns Hongbin.

Jaehwan grins, resting his head on the floor again. “Squish away.”

With difficulty, Hongbin shifts, still trying to keep most of his weight off Jaehwan. The arm-holes of the tshirt are cutting into his arms, and if he moves his head too far breathing becomes optional - but the ridiculousness or the situation, combined with the feeling of Jaehwan’s warmth against him, keeps a stupid smile on his face. Jaehwan bites his lip lightly as Hongbin’s weight presses down a little on him. Hyuk, who has moved to sit beside Ravi on the floor, watches with a small smile. “If you’re quite finished…” he says.

‘Don’t pretend you’re not enjoying this, monster,’ grumbles Hongbin, no real animosity in his voice.

Hyuk crawls over to Hongbin and Jaehwan, taking his time about it, the look in his eye pure wickedness. “What should I do to him, Jyani?”

Jaehwan swallows, half-turning his head to watch Hyuk approach. “Whatever you want…”

“I’ll kind of be doing it to both of you,” Hyuk murmurs. “I’m open to suggestions.”

Jaehwan shifts under Hongbin, letting out a quiet moan. “I’m… _oh_… open to anything…”

‘Not having …’ Hongbin catches his breath as Jaehwan’s erection presses against his thigh. ‘Not having a failure of imagination, are you?’

“I like surprises,” Jaehwan says as Hyuk raises himself up onto his knees and strokes one large, gentle hand down Hongbin’s spine. Even through the fabric of the tshirt, the touch is enough to make Hongbin shiver. 

“I’ll try not to let you down,” Hyuk murmurs. Hyuk’s fingers take hold of the bottom hem of Hongbin’s tshirt and slowly draw it up his back. “The clock hasn’t started yet, right?” Hyuk murmurs, addressing Hakyeon but looking at Hongbin’s exposed skin.

Although Hakyeon’s face can’t be clearly seen, partially hidden by Leo’s hair, Hongbin swears he can hear the smile in the leader’s voice. ‘Oh, I was waiting for you to tell me when you’re ready,’ he says. ‘Do let me know.’

The tshirt pushed up to Hongbin’s shoulder blades, Hyuk moves his hand to trail his fingertips slowly down Hongbin’s spine, caressing each bump, his eyes following the contact. Shivering again, Hongbin looks down in Jaehwan’s eyes, catching his breath at the hunger in them. Hyuk’s hand is warm, barely touching, and Hongbin can’t help but arch a little, trying for firmer pressure.

“What should I do to him, Ravi?” Hyuk says, amused at the way he’s watching the three of them. 

“Tease him,” Ravi says. “It’s what you’re good at.”

Hyuk chuckles quietly, his fingertips trailing lower and lower, down Hongbin’s spine. He pauses just at the start of Hongbin’s ass crack, his fingers lightly stroking the same spot over and over. ‘Ohh, _fuck_,’ breathes Hongbin, his voice shaking.

“Are you all right, Binnie?” Jaehwan asks, colour high on his cheeks.

Hongbin narrows his eyes at Jaehwan. ‘You’re _evil_, you know that?’

“You don’t mean that,” Jaehwan says with an exaggerated pout.

Hyuk drags the backs of his fingernails gently over Hongbin’s ass cheeks. ‘Your secret’s out, cute master … ’ says Hongbin, smiling down at Jaehwan. He cranes his head back over his shoulder towards Hyuk. ‘Call this teasing?’

Hyuk makes sure Hongbin is looking at him, and takes his middle finger into his mouth, making a show of getting it wet. Ravi swears under his breath, watching avidly. Hongbin just stares as though he can’t believe what he’s seeing. Jaehwan watches Hyuk and lets out a quiet noise of want. “Hakyeonnie, I think you'd better start the stopwatch.”

‘Should I?’ says the leader, looking at Hyuk.

Hyuk pulls his finger from his mouth with a pop and murmurs, “Yes, you should.” He returns his hand to Hongbin's lower back and slowly slides his wet finger down between Hongbin's ass cheeks. This time it’s not so much a shiver as a full-blown shudder, as Hongbin drops his head, arms trembling.

“Are you all right, Binnie?” Jaehwan asks, more seriously this time, as Hyuk’s wet fingertip reaches its destination, gently stroking over Hongbin's clenching hole. Unable to speak, Hongbin just nods, breath catching in his throat. No blindfold now, he can see clearly Jaehwan’s hot gaze, feel the eyes of the others on him. He feels exposed, vulnerable, but nothing in him wants to stop this. Jaehwan lifts his head and takes Hongbin's lips in a soft kiss. Hyuk chooses that moment to push, letting out a soft, unconscious groan as he breaches Hongbin’s hot body with the tip of his finger. Hongbin’s soft, needy whimper is muffled by the kiss, but clearly audible in the silent room. Instinctively he pushes back. His mouth still close to Leo’s ear, Hakyeon murmurs in appreciation. “Bean,” Hyuk says softly. “Should Ravi go and get his lube?”

_I could stop this_, thinks Hongbin. _I could say no_. Somehow, crossing this line feels even more risky than putting himself blindfolded into their hands did, but … _I want this_. 'Yes,' he says, barely above a whisper. 

“What makes you think I have lube?” Ravi asks, a little indignantly. 

“The squelching noises when you jerk off in the middle of the night, thinking I'm asleep?” Hyuk says, his eyes burning into Ravi. 

Ravi takes a breath to reply, then seems to think better of it, getting to his feet and disappearing down the hallway to their shared room. 

_Committed now_, Hongbin thinks, trying to get his breathing under control. He pushes his burning face against Jaehwan's shoulder. _God, what must they think of me?_ Beneath him, Jaehwan shifts a little. 

“You're beautiful, Binnie,” Jaehwan says softly. He awkwardly turns his head and presses a gentle kiss to Hongbin's temple. The compliment is completely unexpected, and Hongbin lifts up just enough to look into Jaehwan’s eyes. “Sorry,” Jaehwan says. “That's not all you are, obviously. And it's not the only reason I… well, you know. You're so much more than just beautiful. God, stop me talking please, I don't know what I'm saying…”

‘I love you,’ Hongbin blurts out.

Jaehwan's eyebrows shoot up and his mouth stops running. 

_Oh, fuck_. But it's out now, and the way Jaehwan's looking at him … ‘I do, I love you.’ Still that same, stunned look, _he doesn’t believe me_. ‘I mean, not just love you, I’m in love with you, really, for a long time now, I just didn’t … and you don’t have to … oh god, I’m making such a mess of this, it’s coming out all wrong. I didn’t mean to tell you like this, I thought it would be different, private, not … stuck here, I’ll … I’m sorry, I’ll just let you …’ 

Jaehwan lifts his head from the floor and kisses Hongbin soundly. When he lets his head fall back to the floor he pouts, “Hyukkie, Binnie can still taaalk….”

The corner of Hyuk’s mouth twitches and he pushes his fingertip a little deeper inside Hongbin. Jaehwan’s eyes don't leave Hongbin’s as, still breathless from the unexpected kiss, Hongbin lets out a shaky little moan.

‘Does that count as talking, I wonder?’ muses Hakyeon.

Leo smiles a little and relaxes a little further into Hakyeon’s hold. “I like the sounds he makes…”

‘Mmm,’ agrees Hakyeon. ‘And such a lovely picture, too.’ He catches sight of Hongbin’s quick glare, and smiles broadly. ‘Don’t let us interrupt you.’

“RAVI!” Jaehwan shouts, making them all jump with both his volume and the suddenness of the noise. “WE’RE _WAITING!_” Hongbin actually flinches back, gasping as he involuntarily clenches around Hyuk’s finger. Hyuk’s breath leaves him all at once.

Ravi walks back into the room carrying a small lockable box. He hesitates for a moment before moving over to kneel beside Hyuk. “I… uh… I have a few…” he murmurs, and trails off as he opens the box with a small key. 

“A few types?” Hyuk asks, then his eyes widen as he looks into the box. “A few _flavours?_ As Eomma would say, how _interesting_…”

‘Do you have a favourite flavour, Wonshik-ah?’ The question is innocent enough, but the look in Hakyeon’s eyes as Ravi flushes leaves no doubt that he’s enjoying every second of the reaction. Ravi doesn’t answer, just takes out the largest pump bottle in the box and hands it to Hyuk before moving away.

“Strawberry?” Hyuk says, eyes narrowing as he looks at the bottle in his hand, absently moving his fingertip inside Hongbin. “Do you like strawberry, Bean?”

Hongbin’s voice is ragged. ‘Seriously? It’s … _ah_ … I don’t … yeah … sure …’

‘Still talking,’ comments Hakyeon. ‘You might have to make more of an effort, Hyukkie.’

‘Shut … _up_,’ grates Hongbin.

Hyuk answers by pumping one cold squirt of lubricant right where his finger is disappearing into Hongbin, who yelps and shudders violently at the shock of the liquid hitting his already sensitised skin. The movement pushes his body hard down against Jaehwan, who breathes out heavily. Hyuk pulls his finger from Hongbin’s hot, clenching body and swipes his fingertip through the lubricant before slowly working it inside again. “You’re tight, Bean,” Hyuk murmurs, his voice a low, aroused rumble. “So tight. _Hot_. And now you smell like strawberries…” Unable to stop himself, Hongbin pushes back with his hips, dropping his head against Jaehwan’s shoulder, breath coming hot and fast. Hyuk puts the bottle down on the floor and moves in closer, working his finger deeper. He presses a series of hot, wet kisses to Hongbin’s spine, his breath searing against the damp skin. “I wonder if you taste like strawberries…” Hyuk murmurs, a small wicked smile playing on his lips.

‘Oh, god … _monster_ …’ It’s supposed to be chiding, but the arousal thrumming through Hongbin’s body turns it into a drawn-out, needy moan. Eyes tightly shut, he clutches at Jaehwan. Jaehwan takes hold of Hongbin’s hands, holding onto him tightly. 

Hakyeon watches for a few moments before pulling away from Leo, standing and walking to the kitchen, leaving his phone on the floor at Leo’s side. He rummages in a drawer and reappears with a pair of scissors. He kneels beside Jaehwan and Hongbin and carefully cuts the tshirt up one side, then shifts around to cut the other side. He pulls the ruined tshirt off over their heads, freeing them. Jaehwan immediately takes Hongbin in his arms, stroking gentle fingers up and down his back.

_I should move_, thinks Hongbin. _I should_. But Jaehwan shows no signs of wanting that, and his body is warm and his touch sends shivers through Hongbin’s skin, and Hyuk’s slow, deliberate teasing saps him of any ability to do anything but react to their attention. Shifting just enough to let his elbows take more of his weight, he opens his mouth against Jaehwan’s neck, tongue flicking out to taste him. Jaehwan’s breath shivers out of him, his hands slipping on Hongbin’s sweaty skin as he holds him closer. Hyuk chooses that moment to curl his finger inside Hongbin, rubbing his sweet spot, sending an electric shock through his body. Hongbin arches, his head going back, a cry breaking from him.

Hakyeon reaches out, slowly running his fingertips down Hongbin’s spine. “Hongbinnie,” he says, “Hyukkie’s minute is up.”

“You've got to be fucking kidding me,” Hyuk gasps, eyes widening when he realises how disrespectful that sounded. “Hyung,” he adds, eyes flicking to meet Hakyeon’s. 

Hongbin's groan is pure frustration. 'Oh, come _on_. The timer hasn't gone off yet,' he pleads.

“I forgot to set it,” Hakyeon says. He leans in to breathe into Hongbin's ear, “I was too distracted by how beautiful and desperate you look…”

Hyuk’s lips twitch into a small smile and he slowly moves his finger inside Hongbin. 

The flush staining Hongbin’s cheeks darkens even more at Hakyeon’s words. ‘H-hyung …’ he whispers.

“Yes, beautiful boy?” Hakyeon breathes. He brushes his lips against Hongbin's ear, bringing out gooseflesh all down his side. Hongbin just ducks his head, squeezing his eyes closed and yet again wishing for the freedom of the blindfold. 

“Tell us what you want,” Hakyeon breathes, fingertips tickling down Hongbin’s spine; lower, lower still. “Shall we get another number? Hmm?”

The temptation to say _no, fuck it, just don’t stop touching me_ is so strong that Hongbin feels his mouth actually start to shape the first word before he checks himself. _This isn’t just about me. It’s for all of us_. Instead, he nods, eyes still tightly shut. ‘Another number.’

Leo picks up the phone and locks eyes with Hakyeon as he shakes it. He looks at the screen and murmurs, “Two.”

‘Oh god.’ Hongbin struggles to think. ‘Uh … Wonshik.’

“Yeah, Bean?” Ravi says, moving to his knees, his heart pounding. 

‘Okay … I dare you to …’ Hakyeon’s fingers just graze the very base of Hongbin’s spine. ‘_Oh_ …uh … to go down on Leo.’


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Oh god.’ Hongbin struggles to think. ‘Uh … Wonshik. Okay … I dare you to …’ Hakyeon’s fingers just graze the very base of Hongbin’s spine. ‘ … to go down on Leo.’

Ravi glances at Leo. “Uh, you're supposed to ask me Truth or Dare…”

Leo blinks at Ravi and tries to hide his hurt reaction, looking away quickly. 

‘_Really_?' says Hongbin. 'All right, truth or dare?’ 

“Dare,” Ravi says with a slow, dirty smile at Leo. Leo looks at Ravi again, his eyes widening. 

_Oh, fuck you_, thinks Hongbin. Hakyeon’s fingertip teases between his buttocks, and Jaehwan shifts under him again. ‘Same dare,’ he gasps, struggling for breath.

“I've forgotten what the dare was,” Ravi says, voice innocent, face completely not. Hyuk lets out a chuckle that’s nothing short of evil.

‘You’d better say it again, Binnie,’ says Jaehwan as his hands stroke Hongbin’s back and slip down to clasp his hips.

‘Okay,’ pants Hongbin, ‘okay, I dare you …’

‘Speak up, Hongbin-ah,’ interrupts Hakyeon, and Hongbin could _swear_ he hears a wicked smile in the leader’s voice.

‘Oh, for … I dare you to go down on Leo _oh god_ …’ It comes out in a rush that’s completely derailed by Hyuk curling his finger again to brush against Hongbin’s sweet spot

“Come here,” Ravi says, his voice low, breathy. Leo hesitates, looking uncertain. Ravi gestures, beckoning Leo over. “Now, Leo,” he says. “Now.” At Ravi’s tone, Hongbin opens his eyes and turns his head. The look in Ravi’s eyes as he watches Leo, hot and hungry and still tinged with just a little nervousness, makes Hongbin catch his breath. Leo breathes out slowly and crawls across the floor to Ravi, Hakyeon’s phone still in one hand. He kneels before Ravi and sets the phone to one side. He takes a moment to meet Ravi’s eye. Ravi’s brow creases slightly as he moves in closer. “Can I?” Ravi murmurs. “Will you let me?”

“Y-yes,” Leo breathes. “Yes.”

Ravi’s expression turns wicked. “Want me to suck you?” Leo breathes out heavily. “Want me to suck your dick?” Leo nods helplessly. “Tell me,” Ravi breathes, leaning in, his breath hot on Leo’s neck. “Tell me what you want.”

“Want your mouth,” Leo breathes, eyes fluttering closed. 

“Yeah?”

“Yes,” Leo breathes. “_Yes_.”

Ravi brushes his lips lightly against Leo’s mouth as he brushes his fingertips against the shaft of Leo’s cock. Leo’s body shudders, leaning in to close the small gap between their lips. Ravi kisses Leo softly, slowly as he takes hold of his cock, stroking it with a light touch. Watching, Jaehwan lets out a quiet, _wanting_ sound. “Tell me,” Ravi breathes against Leo’s kiss-parted lips. “Tell me…”

“Suck me,” Leo breathes, almost whimpers. “_Please_.”

‘Yes,’ whispers Hongbin, so quietly only Jaehwan can hear. Leo’s gaze flicks to meet Hongbin’s eyes as he reaches out, slipping his fingertips through the hair at the back of Ravi’s head. He licks his bottom lip and takes control of Ravi’s mouth, kissing him deeply, letting out some of the years of pent-up sexual tension, fear and _want_. Ravi, completely taken over, groans into Leo’s mouth and tightens his hand on his cock.

'Well done, Hongbinnie,' says Hakyeon softly, a small smile playing on his lips. At Hongbin's puzzled noise, he leans down close to elaborate. 'They just needed one more nudge, I think, and you gave it to them.' Hongbin just shakes his head, not disagreeing but not wanting to talk, unable to take his eyes off Ravi and Leo, kissing more feverishly now, lost in each other.

As Ravi breaks the kiss, moving to his hands and knees, Hyuk gives Hongbin’s sweet spot one last, slow, circular rub, then withdraws. The sudden feeling of emptiness is completely unexpected, and draws a small groan of protest from Hongbin. Ravi looks up at Leo, lips parted in panting invitation as he brushes his cheek against the shaft of Leo’s hard cock. Leo shudders, fingers twitching in the back of Ravi’s hair.

Hakyeon makes eye contact with Hyuk and shuffles on his knees to mould his body to the maknae’s back. Hyuk unconsciously leans back into his hyung’s embrace.

_Beautiful_, thinks Hongbin, watching Leo's eyes half-close as Ravi nuzzles again at his cock. _Perfect together._

'Yes, they are,' murmurs Jaehwan against Hongbin's ear. Startled, Hongbin looks down to see Jaehwan staring up at him with an impish grin. 'You're thinking out loud, Binnie.'

Hakyeon takes Hyuk’s hand, interlacing all but one of their fingers—their index fingers. Hyuk’s eyes widen. “_Oh._”

For a moment, everything seems to pause, as though they're being given one last chance to treat this as just another part of a stupid game, to back away from what they all want.

The moment passes and everything seems to happen at once: Ravi turns his head, mouthing at the tip of Leo’s cock, Leo’s hand tightening in his hair and pulling him closer, pushing into his mouth, and Ravi lets out a muffled grunt as he takes Leo as deep as he can, Leo whimpering in answer, his hips thrusting forward, out of his control. Hakyeon guides his and Hyuk’s fingers to Hongbin’s slick hole and slowly pushes them both inside. Hongbin stiffens and hisses at the sudden, unexpected stretch. Jaehwan takes Hongbin’s mouth in a possessive kiss, holding on to him tightly, and all Hongbin can do is moan helplessly as he’s swamped by sensation. 

Breaking the kiss, Jaehwan drinks in the sight of Hongbin’s flushed face, his eyes blown with desire. He turns Hongbin’s head to look at Leo and Ravi, smiling at the way Hongbin catches his bottom lip between his teeth. Over Hongbin’s shoulder, he sees Hyuk, Hakyeon pressed up tight behind him. Bringing his mouth close to Hongbin’s ear, he whispers, ‘It’s both of them, Binnie, both of their fingers in you, can you feel it?’ 

Hakyeon, unseen by Hongbin, curls his finger, forcing Hyuk’s finger to curl. “_Hyung…_” Hyuk breathes, “Oh god…” _Both of them_. Hongbin shudders violently, clenching around their fingers, a loud moan escaping him. _Both of them_, the thought winding him almost unbearably tight. 

Leo clenches his hand in Ravi’s hair, pulling his mouth off his cock, breathing harshly with his eyes locked on Hongbin. “Sorry,” he breathes. “Oh god…” Ravi smiles and pulls against the hand in his hair, trying to take Leo into his mouth again. 

‘Look at what you’re doing to him,’ murmurs Jaehwan to Hongbin. ‘Look how much he wants you …’

‘_Fuck_,’ pants Hongbin, ‘fuck, Jyani, when did you get so … _ohh_ … so good at dirty talk?’

“When you weren’t looking,” Jaehwan says with a small smile. “Thinking about all the things I wanted to do to you… Whispering to myself about those things in the dark…”

‘While I was right there ... right in the same room …’ _All this time_. The thought of Jaehwan, lying in bed only a few feet away, _wanting_ him, pulls Hongbin higher still, and his hips jerk involuntarily, grinding down against the vocalist.

“Give it to me,” Ravi breathes, still pulling against Leo’s hold on his hair. “I _want_ it…”

“Are you going to come on me, Binnie?” Jaehwan asks, almost conversationally. “Because I’ve thought about that _so many times_… Just lying there while you get yourself off, kneeling over me, coming on my body... smearing it into my skin… on my lips… on my tongue…”

‘Oh no,’ says Hakyeon softly, ‘he’s not going to do that, not yet … you’re going to hold on, aren’t you, beautiful boy? You can do that for us, can’t you?’

‘_Hyung,_’ gasps Hongbin, shaking.

Ravi manages to get his tongue onto the head of Leo’s cock, licking it like an icecream, eyes locked with Hongbin’s.

Hakyeon stills his and Hyuk’s hands with just the tips of their fingers inside Hongbin, teasing him, refusing to push him further. “You’re doing so well for us, Hongbinnie,” Hakyeon murmurs. “You’re so good…”

‘_Please_ …’ Hongbin doesn’t know if that’s meant for Hakyeon, or Ravi, or all of them … only that he’s aching, growing increasingly desperate, and still spinning with the knowledge that this is really happening.

Hyuk swallows convulsively, staring at the back of Hongbin’s head. When he speaks, his voice is barely audible. “Please, hyung… can I?”

‘What do you want, Hyukkie?’ Hakyeon almost purrs. ‘Use your words …’

Hyuk clears his throat. “Let me have him,” he says, almost pleads. “I want him _so much…_”

‘Do you hear that, Binnie?’ says Jaehwan. ‘Do you want that? Do you want Hyukkie to take you right here, fuck you where we can all see?’ His eyes search Hongbin’s face; whatever he sees makes his smile grow wider, a little more mischievous. ‘You _do_, don’t you? You want us all to see how well you take his cock, watch him take you apart right in front of us ...’

Jaehwan’s words twist into Hongbin’s mind, bringing a hot surge of embarrassment and almost unbearable arousal. He buries his hot face against Jaehwan’s shoulder, unable to keep back his ragged moan, ‘_Yes_ ..’

Pushing their fingers even deeper, Hakyeon leans in to kiss Hyuk as Hongbin shudders. ‘Go on,’ he whispers against the maknae’s lips, ‘take him.’ Gently, he withdraws their fingers. ‘Lie down, Hongbinnie, on your back.’

For a moment, Hongbin isn’t sure he can move; then, with a surprising display of strength, Jaehwan rolls them both over onto their sides. He kisses Hongbin deeply, and murmurs, ‘To be continued,’ before pushing Hongbin all the way over onto his back. “Wait for us.”

‘I think we all need to be more comfortable,’ says Hakyeon, rising gracefully to his feet. ‘Will you help me, Jyani?’ He extends a hand. Jaehwan stands, and Hakyeon leads them both out of the room. Immediately, Hongbin scrambles up and launches himself at Hyuk, wrapping himself around the maknae, kissing him frantically.

“Feeling a bit ignored here,” Ravi murmurs. Leo takes his cock in his hand and gently taps the head against Ravi’s cheek. His mouth falls open as he looks up at Leo, wide eyed. “God, you're like a porn movie come to life…”

“Complaining?” Leo murmurs, his tone musing, eyes amused, dragging the tip of his cock along Ravi’s lower lip, leaving a shiny trail of precome. 

“_Uh_-uh,” Ravi answers, sweeping his tongue over the head, his cheeks colouring. 

‘We don’t have to do this here,’ says Hongbin quietly. ‘We can … if you want, we can go to a bedroom.’

“No,” Hyuk says with a completely evil smirk. “I want Ravi to see this…”

‘Oh my god,’ moans Hongbin, pushing his face against Hyuk’s shoulder, ‘you really are Satan.’

Hyuk’s voice drops to an undertone. “Unless you want to be alone…”

‘I don’t care. I just want _you_,’ Hongbin growls, biting at the side of Hyuk’s neck.

“Do you want the others here?” Hyuk breathes.

For a moment, Hongbin is torn, part of him wanting it to be just the two of them, focused only on each other. At the same time, pulling away feels wrong, after everything else that’s been shared tonight. _I can have both_, he realises, shuddering. ‘Let them see,’ he whispers. ‘Let them see what you do to me.’

“And what you do to me…” Hyuk murmurs. He takes Hongbin’s lips in a gentle kiss, Hongbin sighing and melting against him.

Jaehwan saunters back into the room, as much as it’s possible to saunter into a room while dragging a heavy sleeping mat. His lips are suspiciously kiss-pinked. Behind him trails Hakyeon, hair mussed, a dazed, flushed expression on his face, carrying two more mats rolled up in his arms. The sound of Jaehwan’s mat hitting the floor jolts Hongbin and Hyuk back to full awareness. ‘We need room for these - everyone, help clear some space,’ orders Hakyeon, his voice not quite steady.

Hyuk and Hongbin share a grin. ‘Everything all right, hyung?’ inquires Hyuk in a tone so innocent it’s blatantly provocative. ‘You sound a bit out of breath.’

“Just move those bottles, you naughty boy,” Hakyeon says, pretending to be annoyed.

‘I guess we’d better help him out,’ says Hongbin, not moving.

“Or I’ll dare one of you not to touch the other for a week,” Jaehwan says with a smirk.

Hyuk shrugs. ‘I’d take the penalty.’ Nonetheless, the two untangle from each other and set about clearing away the debris of the evening’s festivities. The cooler is pushed to one side with a well-placed kick from Hyuk, while Hongbin starts collecting bottles and ferrying them to the kitchen. The activity clears his head just a little, enough to make him pause and dart a quick glance back at the others. So much has come out already tonight, and no one seems to want to back away from where they’re all heading. _But will it last_, thinks Hongbin. _Are we going to wake up tomorrow and find everything ruined?_

Ravi’s voice in Hongbin’s ear is sudden but quiet. “Come back out of your head, beautiful…” His hands settle on Hongbin’s hips, thumbs rubbing slow circles.

Hongbin jumps, completely taken by surprise. ‘Where did you come from?’ 

“Eomma made Leo tidy up and he told me he couldn’t do that with my mouth on him…” Ravi murmurs regretfully. 

‘Well, that’s just evil. Still, the faster we clear up …’

“The sooner I get to watch Hyuk fuck you…” Ravi breathes. He nips Hongbin’s ear gently.

Hongbin shivers, arousal crashing back through him; his legs suddenly unsteady, he sways backwards against Ravi. ‘You want to watch … ’ 

“God yeah,” Ravi breathes, “but only if you want me to watch you…”

Hongbin flushes hot with that peculiar mix of embarrassment and desire, imagining Ravi’s eyes on them, _all_ of them watching Hyuk take him. ‘Yeah … yeah, I do. We both do.’

“And I want to watch Leo watching you…” Ravi says softly, pressing his body against Hongbin’s back. “Watch him _wanting_ you…”

‘Mmm yes, all of us wanting you,’ says Jaehwan, appearing at Hongbin’s side. ‘You’ll look so good taking Hyukkie’s cock.’ Hongbin moans softly, their words winding him tighter.

‘That’s enough, let him lie down,’ says Hakyeon. Hongbin shoots him a grateful look, only to see the leader’s intense, hungry gaze. _He wants it too_, he thinks, and that thought is almost enough to rob him of what little strength he has left. 

“Tempted to keep you for myself,” Ravi murmurs, his voice low, aroused. His hands tighten briefly on Hongbin’s hips before he releases him and steps back.

Dazed and shaking, Hongbin looks around. The floor of the living room is now covered by the sleeping mats, one of which has been commandeered by Hyuk, who sits watching. As his eyes meet Hongbin’s, he rises up to a kneeling position and holds out a hand. Hongbin pulls in a sharp, shuddering breath and stumbles forward to sprawl in front of him. The others move silently to sit on the mats either side of Hyuk and Hongbin. The quiet is slightly unnerving - right up until the loud _crunch_ of breaking plastic. Jaehwan lets out a startled yelp, eyes and mouth comically round with surprise. 

“What was that?” Hakyeon asks, raising himself up onto his knees to look. 

“Ohh, that wasn't Hyukkie’s bukeoguk, was it?” Ravi says, wide-eyed, already getting to his feet to move the sleeping mat. 

“Oops,” says Jaehwan as he scuttles off the mat. 

Leo appears with some kitchen towel and a long-suffering expression. “Move it, guys,” he says. Jaehwan and Ravi shift far enough for him to lift up the mat, and, with a grimace of disgust, he pulls out a splintered plastic container from which soup stock leaks. 

‘Oh dear,’ says Hakyeon, his lips twitching with barely-suppressed laughter. ‘Don’t worry, Hyukkie, Jyani will buy you more tomorrow.’

It’s as though the others don’t exist; Hyuk’s attention doesn’t waver from Hongbin, eyes on his face as he shuffles slowly forward. He swallows once and raises his eyebrows in query. Not trusting himself to speak, Hongbin just nods. Hyuk moves to his hands and knees, lowering his head, and takes Hongbin's cock into his mouth, drawing a long, low groan from him. Leo pauses, scrunched-up kitchen paper in his hand, and looks at Hongbin. He swallows and looks away again, tidying single-mindedly. Hyuk lazily bobs his head, sucking Hongbin with relish, eyes closed and the exploring fingertips of his right hand trailing up the inside of Hongbin’s thigh. Head falling back, Hongbin half-collapses onto one elbow. His other hand comes to rest on Hyuk’s hair, stroking, almost petting. _They’re watching_, and the jolt that goes through him at that thought kicks his hips forward slightly, nearly sending him over the edge. ‘Wait,’ he pants, ‘wait, if you want this ... I’m too close …’ 

Hyuk groans but pulls back, Hongbin’s cock not so much slipping from his mouth as _springing_, slapping his taut abdomen. Hyuk stays close, close enough that his breath is hot on Hongbin’s aching skin. The way he’s positioned, hands and knees, crouched over Hongbin, it’s almost protective, _possessive_, this is _mine, he is mine._ His eyes burn into Hongbin’s, his desire, his _need_, plain to see. It’s enough to take away what little breath Hongbin has left. To be looked at like this, _wanted_ like this … there’s something primal, almost feral about Hyuk now, something that pushes away Hongbin’s awareness of everything else, and all Hongbin can think is _take me over, possess me, **ruin** me_. He reaches out with shaking hands and pulls Hyuk down to lie on top of him, between his legs, urgent noises breaking from him. 

Hyuk’s hands slip under Hongbin’s back, curling over his shoulders, holding him in place as he kisses him. He deliberately holds his hips away from Hongbin's body, going against every instinct he has. ‘Hyukkie … _please_ …’ Desperate for full contact, Hongbin arches upwards.

“Ravi?” Hyuk murmurs without looking away from Hongbin. “Little help?”

Ravi’s head swings around to look at Hyuk so fast it looks like it's on a swivel. He clears his throat quietly. “What do you need?”

“Lube,” Hyuk says. He dips his head and nips Hongbin’s bottom lip. 

Ravi scrambles to retrieve the pump bottle of lube and returns to Hyuk, holding it out. Hyuk ignores the bottle and gives Hongbin a searing look as he raises himself up onto his knees. “_Help_, Ravi,” Hyuk murmurs. 

Hongbin’s brow furrows for a moment. _What does he mean … **oh**_. He swallows hard. 

Ravi pumps two squirts of strawberry flavoured lubricant into his hand and discards the bottle. He moves in close to Hyuk and reaches out with one steady, slick hand, wrapping it around Hyuk’s shaft and stroking it slowly. Hyuk’s eyes don't leave Hongbin’s, but they do half-close with pleasure. 

_This is happening, this is really happening, they want it, want to **see** it …_ ‘Beautiful monster,’ whispers Hongbin, reaching up to touch Hyuk’s face with trembling fingers. Hyuk turns his head toward Hongbin’s hand, taking his index and middle fingers into his mouth, sucking on them, cheeks hollowing, hips moving slightly with each slow stroke of Ravi’s hand. ‘Want you,’ Hongbin murmurs, shivering at the feel of Hyuk’s tongue sliding against his fingers. ‘Want you _now_.’

Ravi releases Hyuk’s cock and sits back on his heels, eyes flicking between Hyuk’s face and Hongbin’s. “Do you want me to… should I…?” he indicates _going away_ with a vague gesture.

Hesitantly, Hongbin nods. ‘Please … for now.’

From behind him, Leo takes hold of Ravi’s hand and guides him backwards to sit with his back against Leo’s chest. Leo watches Hongbin over Ravi’s shoulder, his expression unreadable, eyes dark.

Hyuk breathes, “Want you too,” as he moves a little closer, taking his slick, shining cock in his hand and lining up without looking, eyes locked on Hongbin’s face. “Always wanted you…”

Hongbin grins. 'Then what are you waiting for?'

Hyuk’s expression doesn’t change, completely serious, right on the verge of being completely overwhelmed. He pushes inside Hongbin, too fast, too eager, then freezes and breathes, “Oh god…' Taken unawares, Hongbin gasps and tenses involuntarily. He forces himself to breathe, to relax, moaning low in his throat as Hyuk's cock slides into him. “Oh _god, Bean,_” Hyuk breathes, falling forward to support himself on his elbows, either side of Hongbin’s upper arms. His nose brushes Hongbin’s as his hips move instinctively, pushing deeper, his mouth falling open, looking down at Hongbin’s face with an expression somewhere between surprise and rapture. Hongbin arches up against him, hands splayed across his back, legs coming up to wrap around him. Hyuk’s body shivers as he pushes deeper, letting out a soft moan. He closes his eyes, overcome with pleasure and emotion, stilling buried deep inside Hongbin. “God, Bean, I can’t… oh…”

‘It’s okay,’ Hongbin murmurs, kissing Hyuk softly, ‘it’s okay … love you, Hyukkie.’

Hyuk responds to the kiss, taking Hongbin’s lips fiercely as he starts to move, slowly thrusting, his body taking over. 

Jaehwan watches, transfixed, lying with his head pillowed on Hakyeon’s thigh, his hyung’s fingertips scratching lightly over his scalp. Hakyeon watches with a mixture of arousal, want and a weird kind of pride. It’s too much for Leo, who has closed his eyes, pressing his face against the side of Ravi’s neck. Ravi is slowly massaging his cock, eyes roaming over the scene before him.

Only dimly aware of their gazes, Hongbin’s focus is entirely on the man lying on top of him, filling him, _loving_ him - this moment that he’s longed for, but never let himself dream would actually happen, let alone like this. He pushes his hips up to meet Hyuk’s thrusts, fingernails now digging into his back, urging him on with breathless moans.

Moving faster now, his body on fire, Hyuk breaks the kiss and looks down into Hongbin’s eyes again. He feels like they’re the only two people in the world, just him and Hongbin, Hongbin holding him, accepting him, _loving him back_. Hyuk whispers Hongbin’s name, an attempt at a warning, his body tightening but unable to stop, unable to _ever_ stop. Hongbin unlocks his hands from their grip on Hyuk’s back and cradles his face, staring intently, panting, ‘yes … yes, love you … _love you_ …’

Hyuk’s thrusts slow and become erratic, desperately fighting against the inevitable, then he loses all control and gives in, thrusting hard and fast again, letting out a long low cry as he spills inside Hongbin, clutching his body close, trying to get closer still. He rests his forehead against Hongbin’s lips, thrusts slowing, his breaths hitching, hot on Hongbin’s throat. Shaking, his body still thrumming with arousal, Hongbin holds him tightly.

After a long, still moment, Hyuk lifts his head to look down at Hongbin’s face. “Hey,” he breathes, a dazed smile on his face.

Hongbin doesn't answer immediately, just strokes Hyuk's cheek lightly, never breaking eye contact, fighting to get his breathing under control. Finally he smiles. 'Hi.' 

A small mischievous expression flickers over Hyuk’s face. “Hi,” he says softly, then grinds his cock deeper into Hongbin.

‘Ohh … _fuck_.’ Hongbin shudders, involuntarily clenching.

“Mmm,” Hyuk murmurs, smiling a little. “We did. The question is, do I make you come, or do I call Ravi over…?”

‘Just Ravi?’ blurts Hongbin before he can stop himself.

“Oh _really?_” Hyuk says, smiling widely. “What, I’m not man enough for you?”

Hongbin grins up at him. ‘Without a point of comparison, how can I tell?’ 

“Save the last dance for me, Bean,” Hyuk murmurs, his voice only becoming slightly unsteady as he withdraws. He dips his head to kiss Hongbin softly, then breathes against his lips, “I’ll still be inside you when they are…”

‘What … _oh_.’ Hongbin flushes scarlet, his cheeks burning.

Hyuk smiles and kisses him again, taking him over for one more brief moment before moving back a little to kneel between his spread thighs.

‘It’s Wonshik’s turn,’ comments Hakyeon, his mild tone completely at odds with the hungry look in his eyes.

Ravi sits bolt upright, eyes wide, looking at Hakyeon. “Is… I mean. Shouldn’t Bean decide that?”

‘The _phone_, Shikkie,’ says Jaehwan. ‘Whatever were _you_ thinking, I wonder?’

Ravi shakes his head and takes the phone from Leo, settling to lean back against his chest again, hiding his blush as he shakes the phone. 

Leo peers at the screen over Ravi’s shoulder. “Two again,” he says. Ravi frowns and opens his mouth to speak but Hakyeon catches his eye and shakes his head very slightly. Ravi doesn’t say anything.

When Hongbin, still flustered, doesn’t respond at first, Hyuk nudges his leg. ‘That’s you, remember?’

_How can we go back to the game_, Hongbin thinks wildly. _There’s just no way, not now_. 

Hyuk regards him steadily, a small smile playing on his lips as he tilts his head fractionally in Leo and Ravi’s direction, then leans in to whisper in Hongbin’s ear, ‘Break the rules.’

Hongbin swallows. _It’s not a game_, he realises. _It’s permission_. Voice unsteady, not daring to look in their direction, he says quietly, ‘Shikkie. Leo. Truth or dare?’

“Dare,” Leo says softly, answering for both of them. His hand tightens slightly on Ravi’s elbow. 

Brushing his lips against Hongbin’s ear again, Hyuk moves to one side. Hongbin pushes up to a half-sitting position, grimacing a little at the wetness he feels under his body. _God, how do I put this?_ ‘Uh … come here?’ It comes out like a question, nervous, unsure. _Get a grip_, he scolds himself, _tell them what you want_. He takes a deep breath, and, finally looking at them, says, ‘Touch me. Please.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, _finally_ ...
> 
> ... but it's not over yet.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voice unsteady, not daring to look in their direction, Hongbin says quietly, ‘Shikkie. Leo. Truth or dare?’
> 
> “Dare,” Leo says softly, answering for both of them.
> 
> _Get a grip_, Hongbin scolds himself, _tell them what you want_. He takes a deep breath, and, finally looking at them, says, ‘Touch me. Please.'__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are in 2020, good grief.
> 
> Crazyjane is currently in hospital, so it might be a little while between chapters, but we hope this one will keep you all happy in the meantime ...

Ravi is the first to move, crawling over to where Hongbin sits on the sleeping mat. Hyuk reaches out a hand, hooking it behind Ravi's neck and pulling him close. He breathes, “I got him ready for you,” and then takes Ravi’s lips in an abrupt, forceful kiss. Ravi doesn’t have a chance to respond before Hyuk is pulling away, moving to sit beside Hakyeon. The leader pulls Hyuk against his side, and the maknae presses close with a contented sigh. Ravi pauses for a steadying moment before turning his head to look down at Hongbin. Remembering their conversation from earlier in the evening with all its uncertainty and confusion, Hongbin reaches out to touch Ravi’s face gently, tracing his fingers over Ravi’s lips. Ravi parts his lips a little, flicking the tip of his tongue out to touch Hongbin’s fingers. Hongbin shivers, and smiles, then turns his gaze to Leo.

Leo doesn't move, but not out of hesitation or reluctance to join in. He watches, one hand resting on the top of his inner thigh. Hongbin frowns slightly. _What’s wrong?_ He holds out his free hand. Leo moves only far enough to take Hongbin’s hand in his own. His smile is small but reassuring. 

Hongbin looks at Ravi again, then says quietly to Leo, ‘Are you okay? I didn’t mean to …’

“I'm fine,” Leo says quietly, squeezing Hongbin's hand. “I just want to watch for a start.”

‘Sure?’ Hongbin asks, bringing their hands to his mouth and kissing Leo’s knuckles, eyes searching Leo’s face. ‘Well, in that case …’ He gives Ravi a sidelong, inviting glance.

Ravi leans in and kisses Hongbin tenderly, shifting to lie at his side, his back to Leo. 

So different to Hyuk, Ravi’s muscular body pressed hard against him, his kiss unexpectedly soft. Different, but no less longed for, and Hongbin gives himself up to it gladly. Letting go of Leo’s hand, he winds his arms around Ravi, kissing him eagerly as his simmering arousal spikes again. Ravi kisses down to the side of Hongbin's throat, lips soft and lingering in contrast to the way his hand grips Hongbin's hip tightly. Leo makes eye contact with Hongbin for a moment, then crawls to him, dipping his head to kiss his lips. 

_There you are_, thinks Hongbin, his eyes slipping shut. _Both of you_. It feel like an echo of earlier tonight, the two of them crowding close in the blindfold game. This time, though, is real, and there are no timers and no rules except the ones they make for themselves. He lets out a soft moan into Leo’s mouth, arching up against Ravi’s body.

Ravi turns his head and drags his lips down the side of Leo’s neck, the vocalist letting out a quiet, muffled groan and kissing Hongbin harder. Ravi smiles against Leo’s skin, pausing for a moment before withdrawing and peppering a trail of kisses down the centre of Hongbin’s chest.

Pulling back just a little, Hongbin curves one hand around the back of Leo’s neck, looking up at him with a kind of bewildered wonder. ‘This … I feel like I’m dreaming. You …’ He glances across to the trio curled up together, watching. ‘All of you …’

“This is a dream come true for me too,” Leo whispers in Hongbin’s ear. Ravi reaches Hongbin’s cock and takes the head into his mouth without hesitation. Leo breathes out slowly as he watches.

‘Oh, _fuck_,’ Hongbin groans, his hips lifting involuntarily. 

“Watch him with me, Hongbinnie,” Leo murmurs into his ear. “This is what his love looks like…”

‘I don’t think I …’ Hongbin pushes himself to a half-sitting position, trembling so hard he’s barely able to hold himself up. He’s wound so tight, been kept so close to tipping over all evening, and the sight of Ravi, the feel of his mouth slowly engulfing his cock, is almost too much. He moans wretchedly, heat coiling at the base of his spine, _so close_ ...

“Ravi,” Hakyeon murmurs, his fingertips curling lazily through Jaehwan’s hair. “Stop. He’s close.”

“How do you know, hyung?” Jaehwan murmurs dreamily, eyes half-closed.

“Just look at him,” Hakyeon says. “And I don’t know about you, but I’m not finished with him yet…”

Ravi slowly pulls off Hongbin’s cock and looks into his eyes hungrily. “I’m far from finished with you,” he rumbles.

Hongbin’s eyes dart from person to person in the room, all of them looking at him with such naked desire that it nearly undoes him completely.. Even Hyuk, though his body is relaxed, seems far from sated. Hongbin lets himself collapse back to the sleeping mat, muttering, ‘Definitely pick on Hongbin day …’

“Would you like us to stop?” Leo asks softly, stroking the back of his index finger lightly down Hongbin’s cheekbone, looking down into his eyes. “We’ll do anything you ask of us.”

_Anything … anything? How is this happening? How did I not see this before?_ “I …’ He struggles for breath, fights to focus. ‘I just don’t .. don’t want it to end. Not yet.’

“Do you need a moment to… cool off?” Ravi asks, his voice soft in direct contrast with his very hard cock. Flushing, Hongbin nods. Ravi looks at Leo. “Lie down properly,” he says. Leo swallows and moves to lie at Hongbin’s side.

Ravi pushes Leo’s knees apart and settles on his elbows between them, looking up at Leo and Hongbin. “You two…” Ravi lets out a long breath. “Kiss him, Bean…”

Without hesitation Hongbin shifts onto his side and leans over Leo, capturing his mouth in a deep, passionate kiss. Ravi smiles slowly and shuffles forward, dragging his open mouth up the underside of the shaft of Leo’s cock. Leo lets out a soft groan and slips his arms around Hongbin’s shoulders, holding onto him tightly.

Silently, Hyuk nudges Hakyeon’s cheek with his nose, and when the leader turns to look, tilts his head down towards Jaehwan and raises his eyebrows. It takes a moment, but then Hakyeon smiles slowly and slips an arm under Jaehwan’s shoulders, raising him up slightly. Jaehwan looks up at Hakyeon, a slight crease of confusion between his eyebrows in an otherwise completely open and trusting expression. ‘Will you let us make you feel good, lovely boy?’ asks Hakyeon softly.

“You already were,” Jaehwan whispers. “I don’t need much.”

‘Didn’t ask you what you _needed_,’ grins Hyuk as he moves to straddle Jaehwan’s legs, fingers tracing up the vocalist’s thighs.

Jaehwan’s eyes widen, looking up as Hyuk looms over him. “_Oh…_” he breathes.

Shifting to loosely cradle him, Hakyeon brushes his lips over Jaehwan’s ear. ‘We want to do this for you, Jyani …’

‘Of course if you _don’t_ want it …’ Hyuk leans down and flicks out his tongue to barely graze the tip of Jaehwan’s cock.

“I—” Jaehwan’s voice cracks, he clears his throat quietly, “I didn’t say _that…_”

‘Good,’ says Hakyeon, and kisses Jaehwan deeply, just as Hyuk mouths the head of Jaehwan’s cock, barely applying any pressure.

Leo breaks off from Hongbin’s kiss and looks over at the other three, letting out a soft, uncharacteristic expletive. Ravi lifts his head, looking out the corner of his eye and moans softly, the sound vibrating through Leo’s cock, drawing an echoing moan from him. Turning his head, Hongbin smiles to see Jaehwan become the centre of Hakyeon and Hyuk’s attentions. _Good for you_, he thinks. _All night he’s been focusing on the rest of us_. _He deserves this_.

As if sensing Hongbin looking at him, Hyuk makes eye contact with him, holding it while he deliberately wets his lips and, with excruciating slowness, starts to take Jaehwan’s cock into his mouth. Hongbin pulls in a sudden, sharp breath.

Ravi pulls off Leo’s cock for a moment and looks at Hyuk, waiting to catch his eye. Hyuk pauses and looks, and Ravi raises one eyebrow challengingly, then takes Leo deep again with a low, buzzing groan. Hyuk’s eyes smile and he takes Jaehwan deep, the vocalist arching and moaning into Hakyeon’s mouth, hands clutching at his two lovers.

‘_God_,’ whispers Hongbin. He lowers his head to kiss Leo again. This kiss isn’t gentle, tentative, or questioning. It’s hungry. Leo pushes Hongbin’s head back with the force of it, one of his hands stealing down to grab a handful of Ravi’s hair. Ravi makes a muffled moaning noise, cut off by the head of Leo’s cock invading his throat.

_That sound_ … Desperate to hear it again, Hongbin covers Leo’s hand with his own, tangling his fingers in Ravi’s hair. Leo’s hot breath explodes into his mouth, and Hongbin kisses harder, pushing himself against the vocalist, hard cock digging into his thigh.

Leo pulls away slightly, lips brushing against Hongbin's as he breathes, “We’re supposed to be letting you cool off…” He kisses Hongbin softly, and again, then groans and captures his mouth, kissing him deeply, hips moving, fucking Ravi’s mouth. 

Across the room, Hyuk bobs his head, steadily increasing his pace. He holds Jaehwan’s hips still as Hakyeon buries his face in Jaehwan’s neck, sucking a red mark into his flushed skin. Jaehwan's eyes are wide and unblinking as he stares at the ceiling, dazed and almost unable to believe what's happening to him. 

With a groan, Leo drags Ravi’s head away from his cock, Ravi making a loud, protesting sound as Leo’s cock is cruelly taken from him. “I don't want to come,” Leo breathes against Hongbin's lips. “Not yet.”

‘So now we let you cool off?’ asks Hongbin, a teasing note in his voice.

“I don't want to come until I'm inside you,” Leo whispers, colour high on his delicate cheekbones. 

Staring down into Leo's face, Hongbin goes completely still. 'Want you, too,' he murmurs. 

“I want to watch Ravi take you first…” Leo whispers, brushing barely-there kisses against Hongbin’s mouth.

'I'm not going to survive,' mutters Hongbin, but it's no more than a token protest. After giving himself to Hyuk, in front of all of them, nothing in him wants to hold back anymore, and the thought of both Ravi and Leo taking him, one after the other, fills him with a strange, wild excitement. 'If that's what you want,' he says shakily, '_whatever_ you want …'

“Do you want it?” Leo whispers, eyes searching Hongbin’s face.

‘Yes …’

Between kisses, Hakyeon murmurs to Jaehwan, ‘Let go, lovely boy. Let yourself go.’

“_Hakyeon_,” Jaehwan moans softly. “_Oh god, Hyukkie…_” His hips jerk and he lets out a quiet cry, his hand moving to Hyuk’s hair. He tugs gently, trying to pull him away. Instead, Hyuk reaches up. takes Jaehwan’s hand in his own, and holds it lightly against the sleeping mat. Hakyeon takes hold of Jaehwan’s other hand, holding the knuckles to his lips. He lightly brushes kisses against Jaehwan’s skin. Jaehwan tears his gaze away from Hyuk and looks into Hakyeon’s eyes, mouth falling open on escalating moans. 

‘That’s it, lovely one,’ breathes Hakyeon, ‘that’s it, let go for us, come for us …’

Jaehwan’s head falls back as he comes, eyes falling closed, body bowing as he thrusts into Hyuk’s mouth. His cries taper off into soft moans as he relaxes into Hakyeon’s embrace, coming down. 

‘_God_,’ whispers Hongbin, eyes roaming over them, watching Jaehwan come apart, watching Hyuk’s throat working as he swallows, Hakyeon’s arms cradling Jaehwan close. 

“Fucking _hot_,” Ravi breathes, maybe to himself, maybe to the others. Leo murmurs in agreement. 

Hyuk sits back, then moves to sprawl next to Hakyeon. His eyes meet Hongbin’s, and he deliberately licks his reddened lips, smiling when he sees Hongbin shudder in response.

Leo smiles and brushes his lips lightly against Hongbin's neck. “He’s a naughty boy, isn't he,” he murmurs. 

‘He’s a monster,’ replies Hongbin, both his tone and his gaze openly admiring.

“Was he good?” Leo murmurs. He nips Hongbin’s earlobe gently. The shivery breath that Hongbin lets out is as eloquent as any answer he might make. “How did it feel?” Leo breathes into Hongbin’s ear. 

Hongbin flushes, unaccountably tongue-tied. ‘It felt … he was …’ _I don’t want to say_, he realises suddenly. For all that everyone saw what he and Hyuk just did, he wants to hold something back, just for the two of them. _Just you and me, Hyukkie_. ‘It was beautiful,’ he finishes, very quietly.

“It was,” Leo agrees softly. “I had to close my eyes. It was like your love was washing over me. It was incredible.”

‘Where did you come from?’ whispers Hongbin, his eyes searching Leo’s. ‘Have you always been here? I feel like I’ve been blind this whole time.’

Ravi takes Hongbin’s cock back into his mouth and Leo’s gaze flicks downward, lips parted on a slow, soft breath. Head falling back, Hongbin clutches at Leo, a low moan escaping him. Leo smiles and brushes his lips against Hongbin’s jaw. “Ravi,” he murmurs against Hongbin’s skin, “have mercy on him.”

Ravi pulls off Hongbin’s cock with a lewd noise and moves to his knees. “Bean?”

Panting, Hongbin struggles to focus. ‘I … yeah?’

“Gonna fuck you now,” Ravi murmurs. “Okay?”

_I want to watch Ravi take you first_, Leo’s breath against his lips. Hongbin swallows. ‘Yeah,’ shaky and soft, then louder, more firmly, ‘yes …’

Ravi takes hold of his cock, guiding it to Hongbin’s entrance. He drags the head against Hongbin’s hot skin, through a smear of come left by Hyuk, and breathes out heavily. Hyuk watches with hot-eyed smugness, possessiveness, as Ravi slowly pushes forward, holding his breath as he breaches Hongbin’s hot body. Instinctively, Hongbin breathes out to relax himself, but he's still open, still wet, and Ravi sinks deep into him in one long, slow slide that draws a low, guttural groan from him. 

“_Oh…_” Ravi breathes, his eyes locking on Hongbin’s face as he stills, deep inside him. “_Bean…_”

'_Go_,' Hongbin almost growls, pushing up his hips, barely hanging on. 'Go, _please_ …'

Ravi lets out a quiet noise that’s half groan and half growl and hooks his arms under Hongbin’s knees, pulling his legs up and beginning to thrust in short, sharp strokes. Leo lets out an unsteady breath, watching Ravi, watching Hongbin, eyes roaming over both their bodies: Ravi’s hips slapping against Hongbin’s ass, Hongbin’s hard cock bouncing against his taut abs. His skin prickles with heat, with desire, he breathes, “_Oh_, I want you…” It’s not clear who he’s talking to.

So different, nothing like Hyuk at all; Ravi fucks Hongbin hard and fast, jolting his entire body, driving him higher and higher. Held fast, Hongbin clutches at Ravi's arms, moaning raggedly.

Unable to stop himself, Leo pulls away from Hongbin and shuffles onto his knees at his side. He presses his face against Hongbin’s stomach, breathing in slowly, then turns his head and takes Hongbin’s cock into his mouth. Ravi breathes out, _“Fuck…_” and lets go of one of Hongbin’s legs, slips one shaking hand into Leo’s hair, pushing him down on Hongbin’s cock, forcing it deep into the opening to his throat. Leo lets out a surprised, aroused, muffled groan and sucks on each upstroke as Ravi moves his arm in counterpoint to his thrusts, bobbing Leo’s head.

Hongbin cries out, '_Oh, god_ …' Too much, _too much_, Ravi's cock driving into him, Leo's mouth around him, sucking hard, both of them taking him apart, and it's more than he can stand, he can't hold it. He arches, every muscle tightening, his moans choking off into strangled gasps.

“Oh _fuck yes, baby_,” Ravi breathes, thrusting steadily. “Yes, yes, _yes…”_

Hongbin's breath stops in his throat as his body locks up, eyes wild and unseeing, mouth stretched wide. A shudder rips right through him, then he cries out, twisting helplessly under Ravi, clenching around him, thrusting up and spilling into Leo's mouth, completely out of control. Leo gags once, then pulls back slightly, sucking, swallowing, drinking Hongbin down. Ravi thrusts and thrusts, his breath coming in sharp pants, his movements becoming unsteady, his body bent over Hongbin and Leo. Driven past the point of orgasm, Hongbin grabs Ravi by the hair and _pulls_, forcing his head up, staring intently into his face.

Ravi stills, eyes wide, looking into Hongbin’s, and breathes, “Do you want it?”

Hongbin’s voice is rough, urgent. ‘_Yes_. Give it to me …_now_ ... ’

Ravi releases what is becoming a deathgrip on Leo’s hair and takes hold of Hongbin’s other leg again, thrusting harder with the increased leverage. Leo pulls back and watches Ravi watching Hongbin for a moment before surging up and kissing Ravi urgently. Ravi lets out a loud moan at the taste of Hongbin’s come in Leo’s mouth, stutters and slams home, his body jerking as he comes, shoving himself deep inside.

‘Holy _shit_,’ whispers Hyuk, sounding almost awestruck. 

Leo breaks the kiss and pulls away, guiding Ravi down to kiss Hongbin, which he does, tenderly in counterpoint to the hard, fast fuck they’ve just shared. Fingers still tangled in Ravi’s hair, shaking, Hongbin opens for his kiss hungrily, and reaches out blindly with his other hand for Leo. Leo grasps Hongbin’s hand tightly, trembling slightly, his eyes squeezed closed.

Finally calming a little, Hongbin relaxes his grip on Ravi enough to cup the back of his neck gently as he breaks the kiss. He stares intently into Ravi’s eyes for a moment, then turns his head to look at Leo, a small frown creasing his brow as he feels Leo’s hand shaking in his. ‘Hey,’ he whispers, ‘hey … you okay?’

Leo opens his eyes and looks at Hongbin. “I’m perfect,” he murmurs. He feels completely overwhelmed and it shows on his face.

‘_Yeah_ you are,’ says Ravi unexpectedly. He leans across to give Leo a slow, lingering kiss.

Hongbin lets out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. There’s no trace now of the confused, unsure Ravi who looked at him in the bathroom with such hurt in his eyes and said, _so I’m not good enough_. The way he kisses Leo holds nothing back, and Hongbin thinks again, _perfect together_. Then Ravi lifts one hand to cup Leo’s face, shifting just enough to draw a startled gasp from Hongbin.

The kiss breaks and Ravi and Leo look at Hongbin, their foreheads together, looking so much like one of the skinship-suggestive photo shoots for VIXX LR that it’s almost surreal. “Sorry,” Ravi murmurs, “did that hurt?”

Hongbin blinks. ‘Uh … no,’ he says, ‘it’s just … _oh_ … I’m still …’ 

“Are you too sensitive?” Ravi murmurs with an absolutely filthy grind of his hips which makes Leo catch his breath. “Or can I watch Leo take you?”

‘Ohh, _fuck_ …’ Hongbin grabs at Ravi’s waist, shuddering, breath already coming faster again. ‘Want that ... ‘ He turns wide, pupil-filled eyes to Leo. ‘Want _you_ …’

Leo’s eyes are dark, hungry, as he looks at Hongbin. “Are you sure?” he says through unsteady breaths as Ravi takes hold of his cock. “I can wait…”

‘I don’t want to wait,’ says Hongbin. ‘Waited long enough.’

Leo lets out a relieved breath. “I don’t want to wait either,” he breathes and dips his head to kiss Hongbin softly.

Ravi watches for a moment, feeling his cock twitch with interest inside Hongbin. “Hot,” he breathes. He slowly withdraws with a shudder and trails gentle fingertips down the insides of Hongbin’s thighs. He can’t resist looking, and groans softly, “Oh _fuck_, _Bean_, you’re a _hot mess_…”

Hongbin flushes, embarrassed. The way Ravi looks at him, though, and the openly lustful tone of his voice is enough to set his pulse racing. _I’ll still be inside you when they are_, Hyuk’s whisper in his ear, and that thought sends such a spike of arousal through him that he can’t hold back a helpless little moan.

Ravi slips two fingertips between Hongbin’s ass cheeks, rubbing through the slick mess, fascinated. “Oh my _god_, that’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen…” 

“_Move_,” Leo says, his voice rough. Ravi’s eyes widen, looking at Leo, the tone of his voice bringing out a shiver. He doesn’t hesitate to pull away to one side.

Hongbin’s eyes immediately snap to Leo’s face. _That voice … god_. It’s nothing he’s ever heard before, forceful and confident. Not just expecting to be obeyed, _knowing_ he will be. It sends a surge through Hongbin that leaves him both weak, and unbearably wound tight.

Hakyeon and Hyuk exchange startled glances. ‘Where the _fuck_ did that come from?’ asks Hyuk in a low voice. Hakyeon shrugs, already distracted by Leo’s movement.

Leo moves into position between Hongbin’s spread thighs, not looking away from Hongbin’s face for one moment. His cock is the hardest he thinks it’s ever been and he can think of nothing else, just how much he _wants_, _needs_ to be inside Hongbin. He moves closer, takes his cock in his hand with a shuddering breath, and drags the head through the slickness at Hongbin’s entrance, eyes still locked on Hongbin’s. 

Pinned by Leo’s gaze, Hongbin can’t speak, just reaches up with both hands, lifting his hips.

Leo lets out a quiet breath as he pushes forward, filling Hongbin. He gently lowers himself onto his forearms, supporting himself, nose to nose with him. He gently brushes their lips together, not moving, just being held, being _inside_. His whole body is trembling. Hongbin’s mouth falls open. Already over-stimulated, the feeling of Leo shaking against him, hard inside him, is nearly too much to bear. He’s suspended, not building, not easing down, his body at war with itself; the desire to move as strong as the need to stay held here in this intense moment. Very slowly, Leo withdraws, then pushes back inside. He lets out a soft, high noise, half sigh and half musical note that tangles up with Hongbin's low, deep moan. He watches Hongbin’s face closely, captivated by the flickering emotions and reactions he sees. 

‘I love you,’ whispers Hongbin.

Leo can’t speak, can’t force words through the thick feeling in his throat. He looks helplessly into Hongbin’s eyes and hopes he understands. He thrusts again, slowly, relishing, savouring every moment of this closeness. Moving with him now, Hongbin holds Leo gently, never looking away. Sensation washes over him, lifting him, opening him up. It’s not like Hyuk’s honest eagerness, nor Ravi’s earthy urgency. This is raw and vulnerable, and he’s losing himself in Leo, and all he can do is let it happen.

It’s too soon, too soon, but he’s overwhelmed and overcome with emotion, and after everything that has happened tonight, it’s too much. Leo breathes, “_No_,” and then he’s coming, shuddering into Hongbin, his head falling, his cheek pressed against Hongbin’s face, feeling breath on his skin, feeling_ love_. His eyes water behind closed eyelids and he’s never felt like this: Safe. Free. Loved in return. He stills with a quiet sob.

‘_Yes_,’ murmurs Hongbin, and wraps his arms around Leo, cradling him close.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _All of us together. How it’s meant to be._

Leo turns his head, smearing a kiss onto Hongbin’s cheekbone. “I’m sorry…” he breathes. “That was… quick…”

‘Shh … don’t apologise,’ Hongbin holds Leo a little tighter. ‘It was wonderful.’

Leo looks into Hongbin’s eyes and smiles softly. Ravi slowly trails his fingertips down Leo’s spine, drawing a shiver from him. Leo moans softly, pushing deeper into Hongbin, feeling the eyes of the others on them. 

From where he’s snuggled into Hakyeon’s lap, Jaehwan comments dreamily, ‘Binnie looks so good like that, don’t you think, hyung?’

“He always looks good,” Hakyeon says quietly, stroking his fingers through Jaehwan’s hair. “But like that? Breathtaking. They both do.”

Jaehwan turns his face up, eyes searching Hakyeon’s face. ‘You really do love us all,’ he says wonderingly.

Hakyeon traces gentle fingertips down Jaehwan’s cheek, looking into his eyes. “Of course.”

Although having Leo like this, close and warm and vulnerable, is something Hongbin can’t get enough of, he’s uncomfortably aware of aches and pain from lying on his back for so long, and he shifts a little, shivering at the feel of Leo still inside him. ‘Sorry … I don’t want to move, but I kind of need to …’ Leo’s eyes widen and he nods, pulling away, letting out a soft moan as they separate. Ravi’s instantly _there_, taking Leo into his arms from behind, pressing gentle kisses onto his shoulders. The way they look at Hongbin tells him they’d both like nothing more than to do it all again.

Gingerly, Hongbin shifts onto his side, hyper-aware of their eyes on him. He can’t help but sigh a little with relief, but as he moves, another problem presents itself, and he flushes scarlet. ‘I … uh … does anyone have a towel? I should probably clean up.’

“Do you want to clean up, Hongbinnie?” Hakyeon asks, hot-eyed as he looks at Hongbin. 

If anything, Hongbin’s blush deepens, spreading further down his neck and over his chest as he ducks his head. ‘I should, I …’ 

“You feel that you should?” Hakyeon asks, gently lifting Jaehwan’s head from his lap. “Or you _want_ to be clean?”

‘_Hyung_ …’ Hongbin actually squirms in embarrassment, unable to bring himself to articulate what he’s feeling. How he _should_ feel filthy and uncomfortable, but … doesn’t.

Hakyeon moves to his knees, looking down at Hongbin’s flushed face as he comes closer. “I haven’t had a chance to _see_…”

‘Oh, god …’

‘Lovely Hongbinnie,’ croons Jaehwan, shuffling close enough to run his fingers through Hongbin’s hair. ‘Don’t be embarrassed …’

“Spread your thighs, Hongbinnie,” Hakyeon says, his voice a sensual purr. “Show me the mess those naughty boys made of you…”

Hyuk, eyes wide, makes a choked-off sound.

It’s not until Hongbin is actually moving, shifting to lie over on his front, that it even occurs to him, _what am I **doing**?_ There’s no command in Hakyeon’s voice, he sounds nothing like the leader they know, who they obey even while they’re complaining and pushing boundaries. _I don’t have to do this, he wouldn’t make me. _For a moment, Hongbin hesitates. _He’s giving me the choice_. His breath coming fast and unsteady, body trembling, Hongbin parts his legs and pushes his face into the sheet.

Hakyeon moves around behind Hongbin. He whistles quietly, admiringly. “You know… as beautiful as this is… and it _is_ beautiful… it just… it needs _something_… Jaehwan? Wouldn’t you agree?”

‘Maybe _two_ somethings?’ suggests Jaehwan, the innocent tone of his voice completely belied by the wicked smile he directs at the back of Hongbin’s head.

“You know, I think you might be right…” Hakyeon muses.

“What are you guys talking about?” Ravi says, confused. Leo hushes him softly.

Hongbin can’t repress a shudder, and Jaehwan’s smile grows wider. He walks his fingers down Hongbin’s spine, barely brushing the skin, murmuring in appreciation at the jump and twitch of muscles under his touch. _I don’t even recognise myself anymore_, Hongbin thinks. He’s always been the one to push the others away, judgmental and prickly and only submitting to aegyo and skinship with bad grace. Adopting a long-suffering air when Hakyeon draped himself over his back at fan meets, or Leo bit his shoulder gently and smiled shyly at the screaming fans. Living a lie to protect himself from what he thought was an impossible dream. That’s a world away from where he is now, naked, used and on display. _What must they think of me now?_ Yet when he dares look, all he sees is desire, and acceptance … and love. 

Hakyeon's fingertips part Hongbin's ass cheeks slowly, gently. “How are you feeling, Hongbinnie?” he murmurs. “Do you want to rest for a while?”

‘_God_, no,’ Hongbin blurts without thinking, then immediately hides his face against the sleeping mat again as he hears his own voice. Needy. Demanding. And still, despite everything, with an undercurrent of fear that at any moment everything will end - or worse, never have happened.

“I’d like to watch Jyani take you now,” Hakyeon murmurs. “Would you like that, lovely boy?”

Bending down so that his lips brush Hongbin’s ear, Jaehwan says, ‘Will you let me in, Binnie?’ 

Hongbin makes an inarticulate noise, then clears his throat just enough to let out a ragged, ‘Yes ....’

Hakyeon moves away, fingers dragging against Hongbin’s skin as he withdraws. Jaehwan shuffles on his knees to position himself behind Hongbin. Jaehwan bends over Hongbin, brushing his lips against his spine. “Say please, pretty Binnie…”

‘Please …’ It’s barely more than a whisper.

Jaehwan closes his eyes, a thrill going through him at Hongbin’s plea. “Anything for you…” he breathes, then presses another kiss to Hongbin’s spine, further down. He moves slowly, positioning himself over Hongbin’s trembling body, and brushes his lips against Hongbin’s shoulder as he pushes inside him.

‘_Oh_ …’ Face down, covered like this, Hongbin feels unexpectedly vulnerable. He lifts his hips, pushing back onto Jaehwan’s cock, his moans muffled against the sheet.

“How are you still so _tight?_” Jaehwan breathes, his words breathed into Hongbin’s skin. He starts to move, rolling his hips against Hongbin’s ass, his breath hitching with each thrust.

_Paradox_, thinks Hongbin. Jaehwan moves in him easily, slickly, his thrusts slow and confident, the only sign of his building arousal the sound of his breathing. Absolutely unexpected from this normally excitable man, and it undoes Hongbin, makes him pull his elbows under himself and push back as best he can, needing _more_, needing _faster_.

“Greedy little thing,” Jaehwan breathes against the back of Hongbin’s head. “You _love _this, don’t you, beautiful…”

‘_Yes_,’ gasps Hongbin, ‘yes …’

“Do you know what I’d love?” Jaehwan murmurs. “I’d love to watch you suck Hakyeon while I fuck you…”

The words twist into Hongbin, his breath stuttering as a shudder racks his body. He’s always been watched, always been aware of cameras and admiring glances, marketed for his looks often at the expense of his talent. It’s been a source of never-ending frustration, getting under his skin and making him irritable and scratchy. But to be watched like _this_, desired like this, feels completely different. He _wants_ to be seen, to be devoured by the eyes of the men he loves. Raising his head with difficulty, he looks over at Hakyeon and moans, low in his throat, ‘_Please_ …’

Hakyeon locks eyes with Hongbin and moves, remarkably gracefully for someone who’s shuffling on his knees, to kneel before him. He reaches out and cups Hongbin’s jaw in one gentle hand. “Open your mouth, lovely boy…”

'I need …' Hongbin swallows hard, shivering. 'I need to move a bit.'

With unexpected strength, Jaehwan moves his hands to Hongbin’s hips and pulls him back, into position on his hands and knees. Hakyeon pulls Hongbin’s chin up, guiding him to look into his eyes. “Open,” he repeats softly, but with an undercurrent of a _command_. Hongbin licks suddenly dry lips and opens his mouth, staring up at Hakyeon. “Good boy,” Hakyeon murmurs. He rubs one thumb across Hongbin’s bottom lip and lets out a slow breath. Jaehwan stills, half-buried in Hongbin, watching Hakyeon. A silence falls, a moment of suspension, as though all six are holding their breath.

Hakyeon moves forward, hand still cupping Hongbin’s jaw, pressing his erect cock against Hongbin’s open mouth. Jaehwan lets out a soft, _wanting_ noise. Stretching his neck slightly, Hongbin gently mouths the head of Hakyeon’s cock, his tongue just flicking out against the tip. Hakyeon breathes, “Take it, Hongbinnie,” and Hongbin pushes forward, his neck at full stretch as he slides his lips over the head and down the shaft.

Jaehwan pulls Hongbin's hips back, slowly dragging him away from Hakyeon, then thrusts forward, equally slowly. Hakyeon meets Jaehwan’s eye as he shifts his hand, cupping the back of Hongbin’s head. Caught off-guard, Hongbin lets a muffled moan that immediately chokes off as Jaehwan pushes him forward, forcing Hakyeon’s cock all the way to the back of his throat. Jaehwan gasps in a breath as Hongbin clenches around him. “He tastes _so good_, doesn’t he, Binnie,” he says, dirty talking almost as a reflex, to regain his equilibrium. “His beautiful cock…”

“_Jyani_,” Hakyeon breathes as Jaehwan slowly thrusts, making Hongbin suck him, “You know he can’t answer…”

“Rude to talk with your mouth full, right Bean?” Hyuk murmurs, moving to lie down at Hongbin’s side, his shoulder pressed against Hongbin’s hand where it clutches at the sleeping mat. The roughness of his voice is the only thing betraying his arousal.

_You, too?_ Hongbin clutches convulsively at Hyuk’s shoulder, eyes squeezing shut as their voices wash over him and almost seem to sink into his skin. He’s caught between them, unable to do anything but give himself over to pleasing them both.

“Don’t be mean to him,” Leo murmurs, reaching out a hand to stroke down Hongbin’s side. 

“I don’t think that’s being mean,” Ravi murmurs, brushing his lips against Leo’s shoulder, his eyes fixed on Hongbin. “You love it, don’t you? You’re loving every _second_ of this…”

The shudder that goes through Hongbin at Ravi’s words racks his whole body until his arms threaten to give out. He can’t deny any of it, doesn’t want to anymore, finally able to show who he really is without fear of them pulling away from him. _You see me_, he thinks hazily, _you see **me**_, and that thought tangles up with the arousal coursing through him, nearly bringing him undone. Desperately needing a way to anchor himself, he tightens his grip on Hyuk.

As Hongbin’s nails dig in, the maknae winces a little, but doesn’t pull away. Instead, he covers Hongbin’s hand with his own, larger one. ‘I’m here, Bean,’ he says quietly. ‘I’ve got you.’

Jaehwan bends over Hongbin’s back, lips on his spine, breath hot on his skin. He’s whispering filth as he thrusts, a combination of almost-inaudible and moaned words tangling up together as he starts to lose himself. Ravi moves around behind Jaehwan, pulling him upright, one hand around his throat, and whispers into his ear, words nobody else can hear but which cause Jaehwan to hold his breath to listen, then let out a gasping groan.

Tightening his fingers in Hongbin’s hair, Hakyeon slowly pulls his mouth from his cock, letting out a slightly-shaking breath. He pulls him upright and looks into his eyes intensely as Jaehwan’s thrusts start to become erratic. Hongbin lets out a strangled gasp as he’s dragged up, Jaehwan’s cock hitting his sweet spot over and over, sending waves of almost unbearable pleasure crashing through him. He pitches forward, brought up short by Hakyeon’s cruel tug on his hair, wild, pleading eyes fixed on his leader, hoarse cries spilling from his mouth. “You’re doing so well, Hongbinnie,” Hakyeon breathes, moving in closer, brushing his lips against Hongbin’s open mouth. “Wait for me, darling boy, don’t come yet…”

_So close_, and Hakyeon's words pull him higher still, but even spoken softly, the note of command is there. They're not on stage now, not in rehearsal, but he's still Hongbin's leader, the one he wants to please, has _always_ wanted to please, and with a shuddering moan Hongbin surrenders to that urge and lets it hold him. He's right on the edge, held in place by Hakyeon's gaze and Hakyeon's hand pulling at his hair so hard his eyes sting with sudden tears, Jaehwan's fingers digging into his hips, Jaehwan's thrusts shaking his whole body.

Jaehwan stills and lets out a quiet whine as he starts to come, then cries out as Ravi moves to grip his hips tightly, moulding himself against his back, pushing his hips against his ass and forcing him to thrust, making him fuck Hongbin. Ravi breathes against Jaehwan’s neck, “Oh fuck yes baby, fill him up…” making his hips jerk as a surge goes through his body.

Hongbin cries out as Jaehwan pushes him forward, and he flings his arms out, desperately trying to keep his balance. “I’ve got you, darling boy,” Hakyeon breathes, moving his other hand to Hongbin’s shoulder, holding him steady. “I’ll never let you fall.”

Hongbin grabs for Hakyeon’s arms gratefully, adrenaline and arousal and over-stimulation making him shake uncontrollably. ‘Hyung,’ he gasps, ‘_please_ …’

“I love you, Hongbinnie,” Hakyeon breathes. “It’s almost time…” He presses gentle kisses to Hongbin’s face as Jaehwan and Ravi still behind him, Jaehwan’s body shivering as Ravi slips his arms around him, holding him tenderly. Soothed by Hakyeon’s kisses, Hongbin’s eyes flutter closed. He unconsciously sways towards Hakyeon. Jaehwan slowly withdraws from Hongbin and leans back against Ravi, shivering as Ravi’s hands roam over his skin.

Hakyeon tugs Hongbin’s hair gently to get his attention, then murmurs, “Can you move?”

Hongbin struggles to marshal his thoughts. ‘I … I … yeah …’

“Do you need help?” Leo murmurs, stroking a steadying hand down Hongbin’s spine. The touch makes Hongbin shudder again, but he nods, unable to speak.

Between them, Hakyeon and Leo help Hongbin to lie on his back on the sleeping mats. Hyuk immediately cuddles in to Hongbin’s side, brushing soft lips against his shoulder, and Hongbin tilts his head to press against Hyuk's hair. There's a brief flare of pain in his lower back, a low throb like pressing on a bruise, but as soon as Hongbin makes eye contact with Hakyeon again, the intensity in the leader's gaze wipes it away completely. Swallowing hard, he lets his legs fall open slightly, acutely aware of the slick wetness on the insides of his thighs.

Leo moves to grab a cushion from the sofa and comes back to the group. “For… under your hips,” he murmurs, cheeks flushing as his eyes roam over Hongbin’s body. His cheeks are almost the same colour as the flushed head of his hard cock. 

With difficulty, Hongbin raises himself up just enough to allow Leo to slip the cushion under him. _Taking care of me_, he thinks, and the warmth that suffuses him at that thought clears his head just enough. 'Thank you.'

“You’re welcome,” Leo murmurs, slightly awkward now, embarrassed by his obvious arousal.

_Are we back to this? No. No, we can't go back._ Hongbin reaches out to take Leo's hand. Bringing it to his lips, he kisses the knuckles as he did before, then turns it over and drops a lingering kiss into the palm. He moves it to cup his face, sighing at the contrast between softness and slightly rough piano calluses against his overheated skin. Leo looks into Hongbin’s eyes and breathes out slowly, dragging his thumb across his lips. His gaze doesn’t waver as Hakyeon moves to position himself between Hongbin’s knees.

Beside them, Hyuk starts to move backwards a little, but Hongbin reaches for him with his free hand. ‘Stay?’

Hyuk smiles and murmurs, “I wasn’t going far…” Nonetheless, he moves closer in to Hongbin’s side.

‘Better,’ says Hongbin, unintentionally echoing Hyuk from earlier. Looking up, he sees Hakyeon staring down at him; the desire in Hakyeon's eyes makes his breath stutter. _Almost time_.

Leo moves his hand from Hongbin’s face to his knee, pulling it up and to the side. Hyuk watches, hot-eyed, and does the same. Between them they spread Hongbin’s legs wide. Hakyeon’s gaze doesn’t move from Hongbin’s face, not for one instant. Offered up like this, Hongbin feels even more vulnerable. He licks suddenly dry lips, and holds out shaking hands towards Hakyeon. 'Please …'

Hakyeon reaches out and takes one of Hongbin’s hands in his. He shuffles closer and takes his cock into his other hand, breathing out slowly as he guides it to Hongbin’s entrance and slowly pushes inside. Although it’s gentle, Hongbin’s so sensitive, wound so tight that he clenches helplessly, arching and pushing his hips up against Hakyeon. Hakyeon’s hand moves to interlace his fingers with Hongbin’s and he holds on tight as he starts to move, grinding his hips, breathing slowly. Leo swallows thickly as his hand tightens on Hongbin’s thigh, and Hyuk buries his face against Hongbin’s throat, dragging his lips against the skin. Crowding close again, just like the blindfold game, but it couldn’t feel more different. Then it was new and risky and everything was tinged with the fear of going too far. Now, Hongbin welcomes the touch of his lovers. _My lovers_, he thinks, bringing one leg up around Hakyeon. _Mine_, covering Leo’s hand with his own and moaning at the feel of Hyuk’s mouth on his neck. _I belong to you_.

Ravi and Jaehwan move around to lie off to one side, Ravi’s hands moving over Jaehwan’s skin as they watch. Shivering, Jaehwan presses back against Ravi, his eyes never leaving the others.

As he slowly moves inside Hongbin, Hakyeon breathes. “All of my boys together… all I’ve ever wanted…”

_And I never knew_, thinks Hongbin, rocking with him as he reaches out blindly to both Leo and Hyuk. ‘Never dreamed,’ he whispers, no breath for anything louder, ‘never _let_ myself …’

Hyuk looks at Leo until he catches his eye, then reaches out and pulls him in for a biting kiss, over Hongbin’s chest. Leo lets out a surprised groan and surrenders to the kiss utterly, eyes slipping closed. Utterly captivated, Hongbin slides his fingers through their hair. Leo shivers and kisses Hyuk fiercely, pushing his head back, spurred on by Hongbin’s touch. Hakyeon moans softly and takes hold of the leg Hyuk released, spreading Hongbin’s thighs wider, his eyes flicking between the kiss and the penetration.

'Oh, _god_ …' Although he can't see Hakyeon, it's all too easy for Hongbin to picture how he must look to the leader, splayed out, his hips lifting to meet Hakyeon's deep thrusts. His head falls back and his hands tighten in Leo's and Hyuk's hair. Heat coils low in his stomach, but it's too soon; he struggles to pull himself back from the edge, unwilling for this to end.

As though reading his mind, Hakyeon stills, breathing out slowly. Leo and Hyuk break apart, sharing a small smile before looking up at the leader. “Are you all right, eomma?” Hyuk murmurs, a cheeky look in his eye.

“Please don’t call me that _now_,” Hakyeon says, narrowing his eyes slightly.

It’s not a correction, not even really a reaction to what they’ve said, but when Hongbin can finally see his leader bending over him, feel him inside, exactly as he’s wanted him, _craved_ him to be, he can’t stop himself. ‘Hakyeon,’ he moans, ‘_Hakyeon_ …’ Not _hyung_, not any other honorific or teasing title, just his name. His _love’s_ name, full-throated and clear, not whispered to himself alone in the darkness of his room anymore. _Never again_, Hongbin thinks.

Hakyeon’s hips jerk forward automatically, desperately turned on by the sound of Hongbin’s voice, saying his _name_, something he’s longed for, _needed_, for so long. “_Hongbin_,” he answers, his voice rough with emotion, with desire.

Turning his head so that his lips brush against Ravi’s ear, Jaehwan whispers, deliberately breathy, ‘Shall we get closer? You want to, don’t you? I can feel how much you do.’ He pushes his hips back against Ravi, letting out a pleased little noise at Ravi’s sharp intake of breath. ‘You want to touch … to _feel_ …’

‘God, shut _up_, you want it as much as I do,’ Ravi mutters roughly, turning his own head to silence Jaehwan with a brief, hungry kiss. When he pulls back Jaehwan is flushed and panting, but his smile is pure wickedness. ‘_Move_,’ Ravi says. 

Taking his time about it, Jaehwan leans forward to be on his hands and knees, and after a quick, teasing look over his shoulder at Ravi, crawls towards the others. Ravi’s quick to follow, and the two crowd around the group, Jaehwan settling near Hongbin’s head, and Ravi pressing himself against Leo’s body from behind. Leo immediately pushes back, grinding his ass against Ravi’s cock. One hand going to Leo’s hip and gripping tightly, Ravi lets out a surprised groan. Leo dips his head to breathe into Hongbin’s ear, “This is what it’ll look like when Ravi takes me… I want you to be there when that happens…”

‘Yes,’ whispers Hongbin. ‘Yes, want that, want to see you …’

Jaehwan still looks blissed as he makes eye contact with Hakyeon, but the jolt the look sends through his body brings his arousal rushing back. He rests one hand on the side of Hyuk’s neck, his fingernails lightly scraping the skin, murmuring in appreciation when he feels Hyuk shiver. With the other hand he brushes Hongbin’s hair back from his forehead, then gathers the strands between his fingers and tugs, gently at first. Hongbin moans softly, and Jaehwan pulls harder, more sharply, forcing Hongbin’s head back. Immediately, Hyuk fastens his mouth on Hongbin’s exposed throat, sucking at the skin as Hongbin arches and twists.

Leo reaches across Hongbin’s body, tapping Hyuk on the upper arm. Once he catches Hyuk’s attention he nods at the bottle of lube, discarded to the side. Hyuk’s eyebrows raise slightly as he hands the bottle to Leo. Ravi, watching this, groans low in his throat. Leo turns his head, looking back at Ravi over his shoulder. “Not that, not yet. We don’t have time for that.”

A brief look of hurt crosses Ravi’s face before Leo’s _not yet_ registers, and then it’s all he can do not to drag Leo around to face him and demand to know _when_, because the urge to bury himself in Leo is overwhelming. He reins himself in enough to pant, ‘_What?_ What, then?’. 

Leo doesn’t answer, just pumps lube into his hand, discards the bottle, and slips his hand between his upper thighs, slicking them. His eyes close and he breathes, “Here, like this…”

‘_Fuck_,’ mutters Ravi. Taking his cock in his hand, he lines up and slowly pushes between Leo’s closed thighs, letting out a low groan as he slides against slick, warm skin. ‘Fuck, _Leo_ …’

Leo looks at Hongbin, finding himself being watched. “Harder, Ravi,” he breathes, his body flushing hot at the look in Hongbin’s eye. 

Ravi pulls back, then pushes forward, a little faster. ‘Like this?’ He reaches up to hold Leo loosely by the hair, and thrusts again, harder, snapping his hips. ‘Like _this_?’

“Tell him how, Hongbinnie,” Leo whispers, his breath hot on Hongbin’s skin.

Jaehwan watches, wide-eyed, hand tight in Hongbin’s hair. 

‘Do it, Ravi …’ Hongbin’s voice is no more than a whisper at first. ‘Like you …’ he sucks in a deep breath. ‘Like you fucked me. Like that, let him feel that.’

The first harsh jolt almost makes Leo headbutt Hongbin. “_Yes_,” he breathes. Leo’s hands clutch at the sleeping mat and Hongbin’s body as Ravi fucks the hot space between his thighs, cock dragging against his balls, the almost-_there_-ness of it making him clench hard around nothing. “Kiss me,” he demands, looking at Hongbin again. Forgetting Jaehwan’s hold on his hair, Hongbin lifts his head quickly, but the sudden pain is nothing at all, lost in the feeling of Leo’s mouth and the taste of his breath. Even with the brief respite, it’s almost enough to bring him undone. Leo moans and kisses Hongbin fiercely. 

Hakyeon’s hands shift to Hongbin’s hips, holding on tight, his body trembling as he starts to move inside him again. And that’s all it takes for Hongbin to lose control. His body bows up to meet Hakyeon’s, urging him to go faster, harder, his arms grabbing for both Hyuk and Leo, head falling back into Jaehwan’s lap as he cries out. Jaehwan strokes the hair back from Hongbin’s forehead, looking down at him, murmuring sweet filthy nothings and praise. Hyuk takes hold of Hongbin’s cock, squeezing and stroking it as Hakyeon thrusts faster, letting out soft moaning sounds.

Ravi pulls Leo upright, away from Hongbin, the vocalist letting out a small cry of protest, quickly cut off by Ravi’s hand curling around his cock and stroking in time with his short, sharp, almost violent thrusts.

There’s too much sensation, crashing in on him from everywhere at once. As much as Hongbin wants to hold on, to have this never end, he can’t stop himself. ‘Please,’ he gasps, ‘please, I’m … I can’t …’

“Come for us,” Hakyeon groans. “Give it to us, Hongbin…”

‘Let go, Bean,’ whispers Hyuk, right in Hongbin’s ear.

‘Show us,’ breathes Jaehwan

Voice wavering with his thrusts, Ravi pants, ‘Come on, baby … come …’ He pushes his mouth close to Leo’s ear and growls, ‘And _you, too_ …’

Leo gasps harshly and breathes out on a desperate whine, his hips jerking forward as his powerful arousal abruptly spikes and he starts to come, fucking into Ravi’s tight fist, clenching his tight-muscled thighs together around Ravi’s cock. He shoots over Hongbin’s chest, clutching at him, at Ravi, at his own body, shuddering and crying out, completely overcome.

‘Ah,_ fuck_,’ groans Ravi, and he grabs Leo around the waist with one arm, thrusting harshly, still stroking Leo’s cock as his own orgasm hits and he buries his face against Leo’s shoulder and bites down.

Straining, Hongbin starts to shake, almost too over-stimulated. And then Hyuk murmurs gently, his voice a caress, ‘_Now_,’ and he flies apart, vision whiting out, unable even to draw breath to scream. He twists in their arms, completely taken over, nothing in his mind but _love you, love you, love you_.

Hakyeon’s hips jolt as he follows Hongbin over the edge, moaning and clutching at Hongbin and _smiling_ as he spills inside him. _All of us together. How it’s meant to be._ A moment later, arms enfold him, soft lips pressing cherishing kisses to the side of his neck. He relaxes back into an embrace he instinctively knows to be Jaehwan’s with a completely content sigh.

Ravi stirs, finally lifting his head. At the sight of his teeth marks in Leo’s skin, he winces. ‘Sorry … are you okay?’ he whispers.

Leo smiles lazily. “Mmm. _Vampire_,” he murmurs, gently chiding, turning his head slightly to rub his cheek against Ravi’s face.

‘Shut up,’ mutters Ravi. Carefully, he withdraws from between Leo’s thighs, easing them both to the mat beside the others. He spoons up behind Leo and reaches over so that his fingertips just graze Hongbin’s side.

Hakyeon slowly withdraws from Hongbin and moves to his hands and knees, pressing soft kisses to his stomach, his chest. “So, so beautiful,” he whispers.

‘Mmm,’ says Jaehwan. ‘And all _ours_.’

Hakyeon gathers Jaehwan into his arms with a smile. ‘All of us.’

‘Always.’ Ravi’s voice is rough, slightly muffled as he presses his face into Leo’s hair.

Leo says nothing, merely presses a tender kiss to Hongbin’s shoulder.

_Mine_, thinks Hongbin, then instantly corrects himself. _No. Ours. We belong to each other_. He opens his mouth to say something - he doesn’t know what - but Hyuk gets there first.

‘Wait - you thought I was going to _share_?’ he says, arms tightening around Hongbin. ‘I mean, I could probably be persuaded, but you’ll need to come up with a really good bribe …’ He grins at their startled expressions.

There’s a brief pause before the other four explode into laughter and bickering and neckchops. Hyuk smiles wickedly and enjoys every second.

Hongbin just eyes him with a disapproving look that’s far too affectionate to have any real effect. ‘You’re just lucky I love you, monster,’ he says.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You promised me the last dance,” Hyuk murmurs, turning his head to look at Hongbin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovely readers! We hope you're staying safe and well (or recovering swiftly), and that this chapter will help take your mind off things for a little while.
> 
> Also ... schmoop warning. Possibly tooth-rotting.

It takes a lot longer than Hyuk’s nonsense really warrants for them all to calm down again. Every time the laughter subsides, Ravi catches Jaehwan’s eye, or Hakyeon decides to get in one last neck chop, and then they’re off again. Even Leo can’t seem to shake off the hilarity that infects them all. 

Smiling with the others, Hongbin hears the note of relief in their voices. With that one cheeky comment, Hyuk’s carried them all past the point where self-consciousness and awkwardness could set in again. Shifting onto his side, he takes Hyuk into his arms, kissing him softly. ‘Thank you,’ he says, too quietly for the others to hear as they dissolve into yet another bout of giggles.

Hyuk smiles and rubs the tip of his nose against Hongbin’s before catching his lips in a brief, brushing kiss. “Can’t have anyone overthinking things,” he says.

Hongbin just gives him a shrewd, knowing look, almost his usual narrow-eyed who-are-you-kidding expression. ‘Your secret’s safe with me.’

“I don’t have any secrets,” Hyuk says softly. “Well, anymore.”

‘I’m not sure any of us do.’

Finally, the last of the laughter dies away. No one speaks, but it’s a comfortable silence that doesn’t scream to be filled with chatter or excuses or questions. Already half-collapsed, Hakyeon lies down fully, close enough that his side just brushes against Hyuk’s, and pulls Jaehwan to him.

Leo cuddles closer to Hongbin, Ravi making a small noise of protest and in turn wriggling closer to the group, moulding himself to Leo’s back.

As each of the others settles down, Hongbin says apologetically, ‘Sorry, I really need to … clean up.’

“All right lazy hyungs, get off us,” Hyuk says, elbowing Hakyeon as he sits up. “Make a hole.”

‘Yah, one orgy and already he doesn’t respect us anymore,’ grumbles Jaehwan good-naturedly as he sits up, pulling Hakyeon with him.

“Orgy?” Leo blurts, shocked, arm unconsciously tightening around Hongbin. “Jyani _no_. It's not like that.”

“More of a gangbang,” Ravi murmurs, smile pressed against Leo’s back. 

Jaehwan grins. 'Oh? Well then, next time we should definitely make it a _technical_ orgy.'

'What a terrible example you all set for your innocent dongsaeng,' says Hyuk, shaking his thread with mock sorrow. He stands and stretches, looking for all the world as though he's just had a good night's sleep and is ready for an all day dance rehearsal.

Ravi lifts his head to look up at Hyuk and murmurs, “He's a menace…”

Leo sleepily agrees. 

'Ah you wouldn't have me any other way,' says Hyuk, reaching down with one hand. ‘Come on Bean, up you get.'

Almost every muscle in Bean's body protests, but with Hyuk's help he finally makes it to his feet. He looks down at himself. 'God, I'm a mess,' he mutters, but doesn't sound the slightest bit embarrassed about it. Then a thought strikes him, and he looks over towards Leo. ‘Unless you need to go first …’

Leo cracks one eye open, looking at Hongbin. “I'm fine. You go,” he murmurs. Ravi openly smirks. 

‘Shoo,’ says Hakyeon kindly. ‘Let Hyukkie look after you.’

Hongbin starts to speak, only to be cut off by Hyuk sweeping an arm around his waist and steering him out of the room. They pause at the linen closet just long enough for Hyuk to load Hongbin’s arms up with the biggest softest towels he can find. 

As he’s shepherded into the bathroom and places the towels on the vanity, Hongbin says, ‘You really don’t have to do this. I know you must be tired, no matter how awake you look. I can take a shower by myself if you want.’

Hyuk takes Hongbin into his arms and kisses him, softly, lovingly. As the kiss breaks, he murmurs with a small smile, “Shut the fuck up, Bean.”

‘All right, do your worst. Shutting up now …’

Hyuk steps into the shower and turns on the taps, pointing the spray toward the wall and waiting for the water to warm up. When the water is at a comfortable temperature he holds out one hand to Hongbin. “Come here,” he says softly. 

Just like before; and even now, as exhausted as he is, the simple gesture stirs a desire in Hongbin that he thinks might never fully leave. Not now, not after all they’ve shared together. He walks into the shower and wraps his arms around Hyuk, burying his face in his shoulder.

Hyuk holds Hongbin in his arms and moves slowly from foot to foot, swaying his body and Hongbin’s. He presses his cheek against the side of Hongbin’s head and smiles softly. 

Without lifting his head, Hongbin says, ‘What are you doing?’ 

“You promised,” Hyuk says, his smile audible in his voice. 

‘I promised to shower with you?’ says Hongbin, bewildered.

“You promised me the last dance,” Hyuk murmurs, turning his head to look at Hongbin. The way he looks at him now is exactly the way he looked at him before tonight; before, _I just didn’t know what I was seeing_, Hongbin thinks. _I’m so fucking blind_. 

Letting his body move more freely with Hyuk’s, Hongbin says, ‘I didn’t think this was exactly what you had in mind.’

“It’s not all sex, Bean,” Hyuk says, smiling cheekily. “Damn, boy, you’re insatiable.”

‘Hey!’ Hongbin pulls back a little. ‘That’s not what I …’ He stops, seeing the grin on Hyuk’s face. 

Hyuk brushes his smile against Hongbin’s forehead and holds him a little closer. Taking the hint, Hongbin closes his mouth firmly, and relaxes properly into Hyuk’s hold.

“How are you feeling?” Hyuk murmurs, then presses his lips against Hongbin’s forehead again.

‘I ache all over,’ admits Hongbin, ‘and I’ve never felt better in my life.’ He raises his head and kisses Hyuk, slow and sweet. Hyuk hums contentedly as he kisses Hongbin, eyes closed, losing himself in the gentle moment. Pulling back slightly, Hongbin murmurs, ‘I love you.’ Then he smiles. ‘It’s probably just as well we’re in the shower, really.’

“You’re not throwing water on anyone,” Hyuk says, smiling. “Never again. Now I _know_.”

‘Not even eomma and Jae? Come on, they’re practically asking for it.’

“You’re the only one I heard asking for it tonight,” Hyuk murmurs, leaning in for another kiss, this one with a little more fire behind it. “You asked _so _nicely…”

Despite his tiredness, despite the slowly blooming aches that promise real pain tomorrow, Hongbin shivers with a renewed spark of arousal. Hyuk takes full advantage, kissing Hongbin deeply, shuffling him backwards until his back is against the cold frosted glass of the shower cubicle. Hongbin doesn’t even register the chill, wrapping himself around Hyuk’s warm, wet body, opening to his insistent kisses, his quiet moan swallowed by Hyuk’s mouth.

All too soon, Hyuk is pulling back, breathing heavily. His eyes are dark, heavy-lidded with desire and there’s no mistaking his body’s reaction, his _need._ “I should get you to bed,” he says. 

Refusing to let go, Hongbin keeps his eyes fixed on Hyuk’s mouth. ‘I’m not even clean yet …’

“Can I…” Hyuk starts, his cheeks pinking as he pauses, trying to think of how to word what he’s thinking. “...help?” he finishes.

Hongbin smiles. ‘That would be wonderful.’

Hyuk swallows and smiles a little. “What soap do you wanna use?”

‘Yours,’ says Hongbin softly.

“Ravi’s is nicer,” Hyuk says with a smile verging on goofy.

‘It’s not Ravi I want to smell all over me right now, though.’

Hyuk’s hands tighten on Hongbin’s hips, only for a brief moment, before he moves to reach for his shower gel on the high shelf. Unable to resist, Hongbin grabs him around the waist just as his hand closes on the bottle, and pulls him back against his body.

Hyuk smiles, his free hand moving to hold on to Hongbin’s arms. He just stands, enjoying being held, enjoying the warmth of Hongbin’s body against his.

As tiredness steals into his body. Hongbin lets out a sigh, forehead pressed against the back of Hyuk's neck. 'I could fall asleep right here.'

“No falling asleep standing up,” Hyuk murmurs. “C’mon, not long now.” He slowly turns in Hongbin’s hold and pauses for a moment, just looking down at his sleepy, contented face. _Beautiful_, he thinks. _Mine_.

Though he can’t possibly have heard, Hongbin echoes Hyuk’s thought. ‘Beautiful monster.’ He reaches up to lightly trace along Hyuk’s jawline with the tips of his fingers, and smiles. ‘_My_ monster.’

Hyuk smiles a little, turning his head slightly toward Hongbin’s hand. “Your monster can’t wash you if you don’t let him go.”

‘Damn.’ For a moment Hongbin doesn’t move, then with clear reluctance, he steps back just enough.

Hyuk’s smile broadens as he squeezes some shower gel onto his hand and twists to put the bottle back on its shelf. He turns back and rubs his hands together with a slightly wicked grin on his face. “Hmm where to start…?”

Hongbin opens his arms. ‘You’re leading this dance.’

Hyuk’s eyes darken. “Turn around,” he says, his voice a little rough. The tone sends a shiver right down Hongbin’s spine. Swallowing hard, he turns his back, flattening his hands against the tile. Hyuk feels his face flush hot, watching Hongbin. “Show me,” he breathes. Letting out an unsteady breath, Hongbin bends his upper body closer to the wall. Hyuk leans in close. “Show. Me.”

It’s not the way Hakyeon spoke, or even that strange note of command that briefly entered Leo’s voice. But it’s unmistakably an order, and once again, Hongbin finds himself caught by it, helpless to do anything but obey. He reaches back with both hands and parts his buttocks, the feeling that sweeps over him somehow calming and arousing all at once.

“Good boy,” Hyuk murmurs, voice low, gruff and definitely aroused, and the shudder that goes through Hongbin nearly knocks him off his feet. Hyuk moves his hand down Hongbin’s back and doesn’t hesitate before slipping his soapy fingers between his ass cheeks, rubbing over his hole again and again.

_How are you doing this to me?_ It shouldn’t be possible, he’s tired, and sore, and it’s too soon, but Hongbin can’t bite back his moan as the touch of Hyuk’ fingers winds him tight all over again. _No … more than that_. It’s Hyuk’s voice, like hands moving all over his skin, that simple phrase reaching right down inside him to a place he’d only glimpsed before. He pushes his face against the wall, the tiles cool against his hot cheeks.

Hyuk pulls back and takes the shower head from its holder. He directs the spray over Hongbin’s back, then down his ass crack. His fingers play lightly over Hongbin’s sensitive entrance as the running water soothes. All too soon he’s returning the shower head to its holder. “I don’t want you _too_ clean,” Hyuk murmurs with a filthy smile as he looks at Hongbin again.

Caught in a haze of arousal, the words don’t register at first with Hongbin; then he looks over his shoulder, brow furrowed in puzzlement. ‘You don’t?’

Hyuk leans in and breathes in Hongbin’s ear, “I want to feel them inside you…”

‘_Fuck_,’ stutters Hongbin, his knees suddenly rubbery.

“But I’d like to do that in your bed,” Hyuk whispers. “Like I’ve thought about so many times. Like I’ve _wanted_.”

‘Like you …’ Now Hongbin turns around fully, leaning against the wall for support. ‘I’ve wanted to … I never … I mean, I thought, but I couldn’t trust what I ... ‘ He shakes his head. ‘Shut _up_, Bean.’ He takes a deep breath, and steps in close again. ‘Take me to bed. Please.’

“In a minute,” Hyuk murmurs. He cups Hongbin’s chin in one large hand, tilting his head back, and takes Hongbin’s lips in a slow, deep kiss. Sighing, Hongbin melts into it, his body instinctively moulding itself against Hyuk’s. They’re still learning each other, but already, it feels so familiar, like they’ve been doing this for years.

Hyuk breaks the kiss and twists to turn off the shower. “Come on,” he murmurs, stepping out of the recess and grabbing one of the towels from the vanity. He turns back to Hongbin with a small, soft smile. “Want me to dry you?”

‘Hey, don’t stop pampering me now,’ says Hongbin with a grin. ‘Unless,’ he adds in a lower, more serious tone, ‘you’d prefer me wet ….’

Hyuk breathes out heavily and drops the towel on the floor. He takes Hongbin’s hand and, without another word, leads him out of the bathroom. As they step into the corridor, Hongbin glances briefly in the direction of the common area. It’s dark, only the light from the kitchen spilling into the space. Faintly, he can hear soft murmurs, and a quiet, snuffling snore that he instantly identifies as Ravi’s.

Hyuk glances at Hongbin, murmurs, “Do you want to go back out there?”

Without hesitation Hongbin shakes his head and steps past Hyuk to the door of the room he shares with Jaehwan. As he opens it with his free hand, he says, ‘I’m right where I want to be.’

Hyuk hesitates in the doorway, still holding on to Hongbin’s hand. “It’s totally fine if you do, I mean, they’re… we’re all…” Hyuk grins and shakes his head a little. “I think working out what we’re gonna call this whole thing is going to be the hardest part of it really. But we’re all _whatever we are _to one another, and I really don’t mind. I feel a bit guilty stealing you away...”

‘Don’t,’ says Hongbin. ‘Like I said to Shik, as much as I want all of you, I also really want to be alone with each of you. Just something special … private. Just us.’

Hyuk just looks at Hongbin for a few moments, then clears his throat and murmurs, “Lead on.”

There’s very little light in the room, just enough for Hongbin to cross the floor and open up the cupboard. He pulls out the remaining sleeping gear and dumps it at his feet. ‘Not like we have to make room for anyone tonight,’ he says, kneeling down to shake out the mat. ‘Pretty sure Jae’s happy where he is.’

Hyuk closes the door quietly and turns to look across the dark room at Hongbin’s silhouette against the white wall. He slowly crosses the room and kneels down beside him to help set up the bed. The simple task of unrolling the mat and shaking out the quilt ends up taking far longer than it should, thanks to Hongbin, who seizes every opportunity to kiss whichever part of Hyuk is closest at the time.

As soon as the quilt is down on the bed, Hyuk pulls it back and lays Hongbin on the mat. It’s honestly more of a judo throw than a seductive move. In the quarter-light, Hongbin sees Hyuk grinning down at him.

‘There’s my monster,’ says Hongbin, smiling.

“I am,” Hyuk says simply. He moves onto his hands and knees, crawling over Hongbin’s body, and dips his head to press a gentle kiss to Hongbin’s lips. “Your monster.”

‘Looks like you’ve got me at your mercy, then.’

“Looks like it,” Hyuk murmurs, his breath hot on Hongbin’s cheek. “The question is, what to do with you… or _to _you…”

Hongbin’s smile slips away, and he stares hungrily at Hyuk in the semi-darkness. ‘Anything. Whatever you want.’

“I think we need a little more light,” Hyuk says softly. He raises himself up onto his knees and turns the wand to adjust the angle of the blinds. Light from the streetlight outside the bedroom window streams in, illuminating Hongbin’s pale skin. Hyuk stays still, looking down at Hongbin, breath caught in his throat.

‘God, you’re gorgeous,’ murmurs Hongbin.

“You read my mind,” Hyuk says, smiling a little. “The best thing I’ve ever seen.”

‘It’s just me,’ says Hongbin.

“Just you,” Hyuk echoes, dropping back to his hands and knees over Hongbin. “Just stunning…”

‘Shut up.’ Hongbin reaches up to cup the back of Hyuk’s neck, drawing him down for a kiss. Hyuk moans quietly as he lowers his body onto Hongbin’s, pushing his head back into the pillow as he immediately takes control of the kiss. Desire washes over them both; not the sharp spike from earlier, more like a wave, slowly building. Hongbin sighs into Hyuk’s mouth, splays trembling hands over his back, legs coming up to wrap around him.

Hyuk shifts his hips slightly, his cock moving just enough to catch against Hongbin’s entrance. He breaks the kiss, looking down into Hongbin’s eyes. “Yeah?” he breathes.

‘_Yes_,’ says Hongbin fiercely.

Hyuk pushes forward, holding his breath as he slowly sinks into Hongbin’s hot, still-wet body. As he bottoms out, he closes his eyes, resting his forehead against Hongbin’s, and stills. His own eyes closing, Hongbin just holds Hyuk, breathes with him, letting the moment stretch out. Hyuk breathes out slowly, then murmurs, “I still feel them, inside…”

‘God … _Hyukkie_ …’ The idea climbs right into Hongbin’s head, bringing blood rushing hot to his face, making his voice tremble. His hips kick up involuntarily, hands closing tight on Hyuk’s back, fingers digging in.

“When I took you, I could feel all of them wishing they were me,” Hyuk breathes as he starts to slowly thrust. “Wishing they were inside you, wishing they were the one so deep inside…”

Hongbin moans, remembering their eyes on him, devouring him. ‘But it was you,’ he pants, ‘like I’d wanted … wanted it to be you first …’

“Then it was Ravi,” Hyuk breathes, hips jerking as the memory sends a jolt through his body. “And _I_ wanted to be _him_…”

’Monster …’

“He fucked you _so hard_, didn't he?” Hyuk groans out, his thrusts becoming short and sharp. “And you _loved it_…”

‘Yes … _oh god_ …’ It’s unmistakably Hyuk here with him, but for a moment the echo of Ravi’s fast, hard fuck threatens to swamp Hongbin and he arches, his head falling back. 

Hyuk breathes into Hongbin's ear, “And then Leo put his pretty mouth on you…”

‘What are you _doing_ to me?’

“I loved watching Leo gag on your cock,” Hyuk murmurs, his body shuddering as he stills inside Hongbin. “Watching Ravi make him _take it_…” Wound unbearably tight, Hongbin surges upwards to kiss Hyuk, breath exploding in Hyuk’s mouth as he shakes uncontrollably. “Sucking you got him so hard, Bean,” Hyuk murmurs against Hongbin’s mouth. “You can tell when a guy _really_ likes sucking cock by how hard it gets him. Leo was rock hard and dripping with precome by the time he actually got to fuck you…”

Hongbin moans helplessly. Everything Hyuk says brings back another memory, another surge right through his body as though it’s happening all over again. The room feels crowded, even though it’s just the two of them here.

“But it was more like making love once he was in you,” Hyuk breathes. “Slow and gentle, and it was even hotter…”

Hongbin feels it again, Leo, vulnerable and intense, overwhelmed so fast but stripped down and transparent like he’s neverbeen, never _let_ himself be. The first one to come after him, to say _you’re not alone feeling like this_. To say _I love you_. 

“And they're both inside you right now, with me,” Hyuk breathes. 

It’s a stupid, impossibly romantic notion, the sort that would ordinarily bring a reflexive judgmental scowl to Hongbin’s face. Once planted by Hyuk, though, the idea won’t let go of him; that somehow, all of them _have_ left some essential part of themselves, their presences, in him. Marking him. _Claiming_ him. Hongbin twists under Hyuk, his moans becoming ragged gasps, every thrust, every word pulling him higher.

“And watching Hakyeon and Jae spitroasting you…” Hyuk groans out. “And you just _taking it_, so, so perfectly…”

Jaehwan, the paradox. Cute and pouting one moment, the next pouring filth into his ear. Vulnerable in a way Hongbin never suspected. _Right next to me … all this time … _The ghost of the vocalist’s breath across his face, making Hongbin shiver. And Hakyeon, eyes hot and wanting and looking at him with that same pride that always made him want to do more, do better. Hakyeon’s voice, soft even when overwhelmed with desire, holding him when all he wanted to do was fly apart. Hongbin lets that memory hold him now, because it’s almost more than he can take, but _not yet, have to hold on_, because .... ‘Hyukkie,’ his voice ruined and thin and needy, ‘_Hyukkie_ …’ Hands flying up to tangle in Hyuk’s hair, holding his gaze, letting him _see_ ...

“I wonder how tight you were around eomma’s cock when we made you come?” Hyuk breathes, looking into Hongbin's eyes. “When _I _made you come…” He changes his thrusts to mimic Hakyeon’s filthy but graceful grind. “Show me,” he murmurs, his voice catching and cracking. “Come for me, Bean, c’mon…”

‘Hyuk - ‘ Hongbin’s voice breaks apart. He shakes, holding on to Hyuk like a lifeline, everything, _everyone_, dropping away. There’s only Hyuk’s eyes, Hyuk’s weight between his legs, Hyuk filling him and driving him, and a voice he couldn’t deny even if his life depended on it. His breath stops in his throat, his body arches, and he convulses under Hyuk, clenching hard around him.

“_God_ yeah, Bean, oh my god that’s it…” Hyuk breathes, his body shuddering as his orgasm crashes through him, his eyes slamming closed, his mouth open against Hongbin’s.

Still shaking, Hongbin wraps his arms around Hyuk and holds on for dear life, pulling his breath into his own lungs, giving back soft little moans as aftershocks course through him. Hyuk takes Hongbin’s lips in an overpowering, overwhelming kiss, still thrusting and shaking and moaning into his mouth. Completely taken over, Hongbin can only surrender, his body responding helplessly to the over-stimulation, an ache growing in his chest born of something far deeper than desire.

Hyuk stills, mouth open against Hongbin’s, breathing in his breaths, his eyes closed. Hongbin doesn’t let go, but his arms loosen, just a little, just enough to allow him to slide one hand up Hyuk’s back and into his hair. 

Hyuk lets out a soft, sighing breath as Hongbin’s fingers on his scalp send a shiver down his spine. Gently, Hongbin shifts just enough to allow Hyuk to drop his head down, their cheeks pressed together. It’s not exactly comfortable; even with his weight supported on his elbows, Hyuk is _heavy_, and as the last of the aftershocks fade, Hongbin feels the return of fatigue to his muscles, and a core-deep ache starting to spread through his hips and lower back. He doesn’t try to move, though. Being covered like this, Hyuk as close as he can possibly be, brings an intimacy that Hongbin finds himself craving. There are no regrets for what’s happened tonight, but now … _I need this. We both do_.

After an extended period of stillness and silence, very, very softly, Hyuk says, “I love you, Hongbin.”

He said it earlier, but that was _before_, half-exasperated and swept away quickly by everything that happened later. Whispered like this, when it’s just the two of them, quiet and vulnerable, it becomes something precious, a gift. ‘Sanghyuk,’ he breathes, his lips close to Hyuk’s ear. ‘Beautiful monster … I love you too.’

Hyuk smiles, feeling his face heat as Hongbin’s breath tickles his ear, bringing another shiver. Hyuk shifts and his breath hitches as he slides out of Hongbin’s body. “Am I squishing you?” he asks, sounding a little breathless.

‘N-no …’ Hongbin catches his breath sharply at the sensation. ‘Maybe a little,’ he admits.

“Calling me fat?” Hyuk teases, his grin audible in his voice.

_There he is_. ‘Stop fishing for compliments,’ Hongbin says, smiling. ‘You know you haven’t had an ounce of fat since you were a goddamn trainee.’

“Calling me _bony_, then,” Hyuk says, wriggling a little. “Nice, real nice, Bean.”

‘You know that’s not … _ohh_ … not what I meant.’

“It’s okay, I know you only want me for my _bone_,” Hyuk says, laughing as he looks down at Bean. He dips his head to catch his lips in a brief, rough kiss.

‘I think I love you better when you’re too blissed-out to talk,’ grumbles Hongbin, but there’s no force behind it.

“You love me all the time,” Hyuk murmurs, grinning as he shifts to flop on his front onto the sleeping mat at Hongbin’s side, arm and shoulder still fully on top of him.

Gingerly, Hongbin turns onto his side and cuddles in under Hyuk’s arm. ‘Maybe some times more than others.’ 

“But, like, a _lot_ even at the minimum times,” Hyuk murmurs. “Because I’m a great catch.”

Hongbin rolls his eyes, then, realising that even if Hyuk was looking, he wouldn’t see anything in the dim light, just shakes his head. ‘You’re impossible.’

“Impossibly _awesome_,” Hyuk corrects with an infuriatingly _patient_ tone to his voice, earning himself a quick jab to his ribs.

‘Don’t make me kick you out of bed,’ Hongbin warns him. It’s a transparently empty threat, given how tightly pressed against Hyuk’s body he is.

“You’re going to need a bigger bed,” Hyuk murmurs, shifting to roll on to his side facing Hongbin. He manhandles Hongbin’s pliant body until they’re spooning, his chest pressed tightly against Hongbin’s back, one arm pillowing Hongbin’s neck and the other around his waist.

‘I’m never sleeping alone again, am I?’ 

“You never _have_ to,” Hyuk murmurs. He presses a gentle kiss to Hongbin’s hairline, his warm breath ruffling the small hairs.

Hongbin sighs contentedly. ‘Sounds wonderful, actually. Wait … how are we going to work out whose turn it is? And _don’t_ say a roster. I’m not going on that ridiculous spreadsheet Hakyeon uses to work out the cleaning.’

“Wednesday do the bathroom, Thursday do Bean?” Hyuk murmurs, grinning. Hongbin can feel Hyuk’s laughter on the back of his neck. “I doubt Jae would do his _I’m too sick_ routine to get out of _that _chore...”

‘Oh, so I’m a chore now? I’ve changed my mind, you can go sleep in your own room.’ In direct contradiction to his words, Hongbin holds Hyuk’s arm around his waist closer, and tangles their feet together. Hyuk doesn’t answer, just holds Hongbin a little tighter and presses a kiss to the knob of bone at the base of his neck, making him shiver. ‘Now you’re just playing dirty,’ Hongbin says, visibly weakening.

“You like me dirty,” Hyuk murmurs, smiling, eyes closed now.

‘I _love_ you …’ Hongbin yawns hugely. ‘Whether you’re dirty or not.’ He blinks suddenly heavy eyelids. ‘I think everything’s finally catching up with me …’

“Mmm, me too,” Hyuk murmurs. He echoes Hongbin’s yawn.

‘Oh god, don’t do that,’ says Hongbin, yawning again. He turns over in Hyuk’s arms and kisses him softly, sleepily. Hyuk smiles against Hongbin’s lips and lets out a quiet, contented sigh. ‘Where did the covers go?’

“Away,” Hyuk mumbles, already half-asleep. “Far away.”

‘I’ll get them,’ sighs Hongbin. ‘Uh … you’ll have to go of me for a minute.’

“Mmmno...”

‘I’m getting cold.’ Hongbin tries to pry himself out of Hyuk’s grip.

“I’ll warm you up…” Hyuk murmurs with a sleepily flirty smile.

‘Now who’s insatiable?’ Try as he might, Hongbin can’t loosen Hyuk’s arms. ‘Great.’ He snuggles back even further. ‘If I freeze to death, you get to explain to the others.’

Hyuk lets out a put-upon sigh and shuffles down to the foot of the bed, grabs the covers and drags them up over Hongbin’s body. “Can’t have you catching a cold, we’d all get it,” he says as he tucks the covers around Hongbin’s chin. He settles back onto the sleeping mat and puts his arms around the bundle of bedding that is Hongbin.

‘Get in here,’ says Hongbin.

“But I made a Bean burrito!” Hyuk says, grinning. 

Hongbin bursts out laughing. ‘Oh my god, you idiot, just get in here and cuddle me already.’ Hyuk burrows into the covers and wraps himself around Hongbin, wriggling into place and smiling against the skin of his neck. ‘Much better,’ says Hongbin. They lay silent for a while, warmth and the comfort of each other’s skin slowly pulling them down towards sleep. A nagging doubt still worries at Hongbin, though, and finally he says softly, ‘Hyukkie? Do you think we’re going to be okay? All of us, I mean, with … this. Whatever it is.’

“Pfff. Of course we will,” Hyuk says. “We’re all finally being honest with each other. That’s not a bad thing.”

‘Hope you’re right,’ mumbles Hongbin. Hyuk’s reassurance doesn’t banish the worry entirely, but _it’s enough for now_, Hongbin thinks. 

“I’m always right, Bean,” Hyuk murmurs, completely serious. He squeezes Hongbin gently and presses a soft kiss to his collarbone.

Hongbin smiles a little. ‘Go to sleep, monster.’

“Mmkay,” Hyuk breathes. 

‘Love you …’

“Love you more.”

‘Unlikely,’ mumbles Hongbin, right on the verge of sleep. Hyuk lets out a soft, mostly-asleep huff of laughter and his arm twitches, tightening briefly around Hongbin. 

It’s not the first bed they’ve shared, but never like this, and it feels new and familiar at the same time, and exactly _right_. Hongbin’s thoughts drift to the others. _Love you all_, he thinks, and on the heels of that, slipping at last into sleep, _please don’t let tonight be all there is_. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongbin thinks, _please don't let tonight be all there is._

Leo is the first to wake. He finds himself curled around Ravi, face pressed against his shoulder. There is a warm body at his back and he’s not sure who it belongs to. He slips away and pads down the hall to his bedroom. Slipping on a pair of pyjama pants, he takes two blankets from his closet and goes back to the living room, watching the others sleep for a few seconds before tucking the blankets around them. He smiles softly as Jaehwan snuggles closer to Hakyeon in his sleep.

Ravi is woken by the sound of a coffee cup being taken from the cupboard in the kitchen. The smell of fresh coffee fills his nostrils. He snuggles into the soft blanket covering him and opens one eye. Beside him, Jaehwan and Hakyeon sleep on, cuddled up to one another, and a jolt goes through Ravi’s system as the previous night comes back to him. _Oh. So _that _happened._

The scent wafts through the dorm, stealing in under the door of Hongbin’s room. Hyuk stirs a little as it reaches him, his nose twitching, but he’s warm, pleasantly tired, and … spooned up behind Hongbin. A deeply asleep, very naked Hongbin. A slow smile blooms on Hyuk’s face, and he lifts his head just enough to brush his lips against Hongbin’s jaw. At least one person is awake out there, and soon enough there are likely to be awkward conversations. For now, though, Hyuk just makes himself comfortable, closes his eyes again, and lets himself drift into a half-doze.

Ravi moves into the kitchen, blanket unevenly folded and held around his waist. Leo sees him approaching out of the corner of his eye and pauses for a moment before getting out a second cup and pouring coffee into it. Ravi watches Leo’s hands as he works and then accepts the offered cup wordlessly, still looking down, which means he doesn’t see the brief flicker of disappointment which appears on Leo’s face.

All the movement finally wakes Hakyeon, who thinks groggily, _I slept in?_ That’s followed quickly by, _I’m naked?_ And on the heels of that, bringing him to full alertness, _I’m naked. In the living room. And that’s Jaehwan’s nose pressing against my arm, what’s … oh_. A flush colours his cheeks as everything comes back to him and, for a moment, he wants nothing more than to be asleep and oblivious again. Not because of what they all did last night, although there’ll inevitably be at least a little uncomfortableness. Because of what he revealed to the others, under the influence of drink and closeness and his looming departure from these people who mean everything to him. _But I’m not the only one_, he marvels. Totally unexpected, the confessions from Hongbin and Taekwoon, both fearful but taking that leap of faith.

Hakyeon opens his eyes and raises his head, looking over into the kitchen. Neither of the two there are looking at each other, and his heart sinks a little. Briefly, he contemplates quietly getting up and leaving them alone, but there’s no way he can make his exit and not be noticed. Besides, the thought that they might pull apart again, after only just opening up, is not something he can bear. _You’re still the leader_, he scolds himself. _And you love them. Be there for them_. Looking around, he spots the pants he had on last night, and manages to hook them with his fingers and drag them closer. Getting into them while under the blanket (and he’s not entirely sure where that came from) proves more difficult, but Jaehwan sleeps deeply beside him, completely undisturbed by Hakyeon’s wriggling. 

Hakyeon tucks the blanket around Jaehwan as he stands, and makes his way into the kitchen. From close up, Leo and Ravi seem even more awkward with each other. _Say something_, he tells himself. All he can think of is, ‘Good morning …’

Ravi starts guiltily as Hakyeon suddenly speaks behind him. He spills coffee over his fingers and onto the floor and swears softly as he struggles to keep hold of both the cup and his modesty-preserving blanket.

“Good morning,” Leo says softly, eyes fixed on his own cup of coffee like if he stares for long enough, the secrets of the universe might be revealed.

“Yeah...” Ravi says. “Morning.”

‘Oh, I’m sorry,’ says Hakyeon, automatically reaching to help Ravi keep hold of the blanket. ‘Here, let me help …’

Ravi’s eyes widen and he just freezes, looking at Hakyeon’s hands on the blanket. His blush is clearly visible both on his cheeks and his bare chest. Leo glances at Ravi and Hakyeon, swallows and looks back down at his coffee, breathing out slowly. Focused on tucking the blanket around Ravi’s waist like a towel, Hakyeon doesn’t see their expressions, but Ravi’s sudden immobility is unmistakable. For a moment the desire to snatch his hands back is nearly irresistible. _Stop it_, he tells himself. _This is no different to any other time you’ve helped them with clothes_. But it _is_ different, there’s no getting away from that, and so he steps away as soon as the blanket is secured. ‘Tea, I think,’ he says, too loudly, using that as an excuse to turn his attention from the two men and focus intently on the simple task of filling a mug with the hot water and dipping a teabag into it.

‘Is that coffee?’ comes a sleepy voice from the mound of blankets. ‘Can I have some?’

Glad to have something to do other than try his hardest not to look at Ravi and Hakyeon, Leo turns away and gets down another mug, filling it with coffee.

A tousled head pokes itself out of the covers as Jaehwan struggles to sit up, and he frees his hands to make grabbing motions, face set in a characteristic cute pout. _He seems fine_, thinks Hakyeon, but like the others, Jaehwan’s eyes are skittish, and his determined cheerfulness has a nervous edge to it. 

Leo moves past Hakyeon and Ravi to deliver the coffee to Jaehwan, who is loudly grateful and lets out an almost indecent noise as he takes his first sip. Leo escapes to one of the sofas and sits down with a quiet exhalation. 

His tea made, Hakyeon looks around for some other way to occupy himself, knowing he’s just putting off the inevitable but unable to summon the courage to engage Ravi. Opting for routine, he gets himself a bowl and spoon and places them on the table, takes the milk out of the fridge and grabs the first box of cereal that comes to hand. It’s not until he sits down and tips the box over the bowl, that he notices it’s not his usual muesli. The tiny shapes falling into the bowl are a rainbow of colours all far too vibrant to be natural, and Hakyeon sighs as he realises he’s mistakenly picked up Hyuk’s excessively sugary kids’ cereal. Rather than waste food (although it’s debatable whether the cereal qualifies as food), he pours milk over it, and resigns himself to an undoubtedly upset stomach later.

Ravi mumbles something about needing a shower and makes his retreat. Leo and Jaehwan watch him leave, while Hakyeon watches them. An uncomfortable silence falls. 

With the sound of muted conversation audible down the hall, Hyuk gives up on the idea of falling asleep again. As tempting as it is to simply lie here warm and comfortable, the beginning of a growl in his stomach decides the matter. He carefully disentangles himself from Hongbin, who murmurs in his sleep but doesn’t wake, and stands up, stretching away the ache in his shoulders. A quick look around the room spots a towel in a pile of laundry, which he tucks around his waist, and heads out into the hall just in time to almost bump into Ravi. 

Ravi stops and mumbles an apology, and then his eyes meet Hyuk’s and a wave of heat and electricity jolts through his body. The way Hyuk is looking at him… his breath leaves him in one heavy huff and he looks away again quickly.

_Really?_ Hyuk sighs inwardly. This morning was always going to be difficult, but if Ravi can’t even meet his eyes … ‘Hey,’ he says, trying to sound as non-threatening as possible. 

“Hey,” Ravi breathes, just the sound of Hyuk’s voice _doing things_ to him. All he can think about is when Hyuk had him pinned and at his mercy. “Good morning.” Ravi’s voice is unsteady and his face is hot with a blush he knows Hyuk would have to be blind not to see. He pulls his low-slung blanket up a bit higher, to his waist.

‘Sorry, were you heading for a shower?’ asks Hyuk, and try as he might, he just can’t keep the teasing note out of his voice, because seeing Ravi’s cheeks heat up is too delicious to resist. ‘Want to share?”

“_Yes_.” It’s out before he can think, his voice aroused and breathy, and his immediate reaction to his mouth speaking without the permission of his brain is to stammer an apology, disappear into the bathroom and close the door behind him. He leans back against the door, breathing hard, internally screaming _idiot idiot idiot_ even as he drops the blanket on the floor and wraps one hand around his cock, stroking it with his eyes squeezed closed and embarrassment heating his cheeks.

_Not quite what I was hoping for_. Still, it wasn't a denial, and that definitely wasn't disgust in Ravi's voice. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all_, Hyuk thinks. Although tempted to take Ravi up on his probably unintentional invitation, he decides to have mercy. He ducks into his room long enough to pull on sweatpants and a t-shirt, and pads out to the common area. A quick glance is enough to show him the tension among the others, all sitting far apart from each other and staring pointedly at their own hands or mugs. _Then again, I could be wrong_. 'Morning, hyungs', he says cheerfully.

“Good morning, Hyukkie,” Jaehwan says with forced brightness. Leo mumbles a hello while Hakyeon goes into the kitchen and sets about pouring a cup of coffee for Hyuk.

‘Personal service? Gosh, you shouldn’t have, I feel all privileged now.’ 

As Hyuk sits on the sofa, Leo finds his eyes irresistibly drawn to the maknae’s feet. He unconsciously licks his bottom lip as his thoughts stray to the dare Hakyeon met.

‘Don’t get used to it, I’m not waiting on you hand and foot,’ warns Hakyeon, automatically slipping into his ‘leader’ voice, and for a moment everything seems eerily normal. 

‘Not even going to take Bean breakfast in bed?’ says Hyuk without thinking.

“I-I…” Hakyeon stammers.

Leo inhales a bit of his coffee and starts coughing, a blanket-draped Jaehwan moving over to sit beside him on the couch as he hits him on the back.

_Are we all just going to pretend it didn’t happen_, Hyuk thinks, but can’t bring himself to say. When it was just Ravi being skittish, it seemed like something that could be easily overcome, but with everyone acting the same … He falls silent, racking his brains for a way to get over this.

Silence falls again, all four of them lost in their own thoughts.

Ravi emerges from the bathroom after a quick, blisteringly hot shower, and walks toward his bedroom with a towel around his waist and still dripping wet. As he passes the open door to Hongbin’s room he pauses, looking at the sleeping mat in the corner, and Hongbin curled up in the covers. As he watches, Hongbin stirs, his head coming up slightly. The mark on his neck, red fading to purple, is clearly visible.

Ravi moves into the doorway. He knows he’s staring but he can’t look away. “Hi…” he says, the word coming out low and rough.

Eyes still closed, Hongbin smiles sleepily and murmurs something unintelligible.

The slight frown on Ravi’s brow softens and he breathes out slowly, watching Hongbin, no longer staring as such, just _looking _at him. Sighing, Hongbin snuggles down again, his breathing becoming soft and even. Ravi smiles softly and moves on to his own room, drying himself and getting dressed.

As soon as he hears the footsteps move away, Hongbin opens his eyes cautiously. No way of telling who that was just from one croaky word, but pretending to still be asleep was instinctive. Despite Hyuk’s confident assertions last night, Hongbin can’t help thinking that it’s not going to be as simple as everyone just shrugging and accepting what happened. And what the implications of that might be. _Can’t stay in bed forever, don’t be a coward_, he tells himself. It’s so tempting to just turn over and - even if he can’t get back to sleep - hide. _If you put it off, it’ll be even more awkward_. Using logic on himself is no more persuasive than trying to goad himself into getting up. He rolls onto his back with a sigh, and winces. 

Ravi emerges back into the main area of the dorm and avoids looking at anyone. He makes a beeline for a cushion pile and gets out his phone, opening a random game and pretending to be absorbed in it.

His breakfast finished (and the cereal bowl scraped so clean there’s barely a drop of milk left clinging to the sides), Hakyeon looks around at the others, all clearly hyper-aware of each other, but refusing to risk even a glancing eye contact. _This won’t do_, he thinks. _I started this, I should make it right_. He opens his mouth to speak - and freezes as he hears footsteps in the corridor, and the sound of the bathroom door opening. 

From where he’s seated on the sofa, Hyuk looks up in time to catch Hongbin’s eye just before he goes into the bathroom. Hongbin offers a weak, troubled smile, and ducks inside, shutting the door before Hyuk has time to move or even smile back.

Ravi glances at Hyuk and frowns at his expression, looking away before the maknae can look at him. Leo clears his throat quietly and turns a page in the magazine he’s pretending to read.

The shower is exactly what Hongbin needs. He turns on the water as hot as he can stand it, and sighs with relief as the spray pounds down on tight, aching muscles. As the tension loosens, he stretches his neck from side to side, rolling his shoulders. There’s no telling how much hot water is left, but Hongbin can’t bring himself to hurry. Right here is comfortable, and quiet, and uncomplicated. And of course, as soon as he really relaxes, the heat starts to ebb; grumbling, he reaches for a washcloth, barely managing to get himself clean before the flow turns completely freezing. 

Before he steps out into the corridor, Hongbin listens. There’s no noise at all from the rest of the dorm. No chatter from Jaehwan, not even any needling from Hyuk. _Oh, god. This is going to be awful_. Without looking in the direction of the others, Hongbin ducks out of the bathroom and into his room. Though most of the aching has died down, there’s still enough soreness to make him reach for his most shapeless, comfortable sweatpants and t-shirt. He hunts around for a pair of socks, then fusses with his damp hair. Catching sight of himself in the mirror, his eyes lock on the marks that litter his neck. _You’re putting off the inevitable_, he scolds himself. He takes a deep breath and walks out into the living room.

Five heads turn to look at Hongbin, the expression on each face unreadable in its own way. He falters, fighting the urge to simply retreat back to bed. _What’s that look?_ They’re all so carefully blank that it’s impossible to tell if they’re angry, regretful, upset … maybe all three? The tension in his shoulders is back. _Move, get it over with_. He lowers himself gingerly into a chair at the kitchen table, opposite Hakyeon. Instantly the leader is on his feet, carrying his bowl and spoon, and Hongbin’s heart sinks. He looks down at his hands, unwilling to meet anyone’s eyes - and so doesn’t see Hakyeon turn back from the counter with a second mug of tea until it’s carefully placed on the table in front of him. ‘Oh … hey … thanks, hyung.’ 

“You’re welcome,” Hakyeon says, placing a gentle hand on Hongbin’s shoulder. The touch lingers for only a moment, but it _does_ linger. Hongbin’s sure he’s not imagining it. 

That brings a wave of relief, and Hongbin looks up at Hakyeon with a smile that’s tentative, but genuine. One of them, at least, is reaching out a little. _We can build on this_, he thinks, _but how?_ Casting about for something to say to keep the conversation open, all he can come up with is, ‘Did you sleep well?’ 

Hakyeon’s smile is visible in the slight crinkling around his eyes, but his expression is still cautious. “Better than I have in a long while.”

‘Me, too.’ Carefully, Hongbin glances at the others. Only Hyuk meets his gaze, the beginnings of a grin playing about his lips, but there’s an unmistakable blush visible across the room on Jaehwan’s face. _Say something, say something_. ‘So, uh … how about you guys?’ _Smooth, Bean, really smooth._

There’s silence for a few seconds, and then Leo says quietly, “I slept well until Ravi started snoring.”

“I don’t snore!” Ravi says, forgetting his awkwardness in his outrage.

Hyuk shakes his head. 'Here we go again.'

“You _do_ snore,” Jaehwan says, loudly. “You sound like a boot in a tumble-dryer!”

'Actually, I think it's more like a pig with hiccups and a megaphone,' says Hyuk with a grin. 'I could hear you even from Bean's room.'

“I think his snores are cute,” Hakyeon says with a small smile and a glance at Ravi. Ravi swallows as their eyes meet.

_He’s trying_, thinks Hongbin, looking at the leader. _He’s really trying_, but the look on Ravi’s face is somewhere between embarrassment and panic. Hongbin can’t tell if Ravi’s genuinely disturbed or just holding back out of fear._ I should say something_. ‘Hey, uh …’ He falters as five pairs of eyes lock on him. ‘Uh …’ His glance flicks from one to the other, reading wariness, careful blankness, guarded warmth, and settles on Jaehwan, who offers a quick twitch of a smile before suddenly becoming interested in his fingers plucking nervously at the blanket in his lap. 

‘Fuck it,’ Hongbin mutters. Not allowing himself even a moment to think about what he’s doing, he pushes up from the chair and goes to kneel in front of Jaehwan. ‘Hey,’ he says softly, and as Jaehwan looks up reflexively, leans in and kisses him softly, no more than the slightest pressure against the vocalist’s lips.

Jaehwan lets out a sound halfway between surprise and relief and in one movement parts his knees and grabs the front of Hongbin’s baggy tshirt, pulling his body closer. The soft kiss becomes deep and passionate as Jaehwan surrenders to a sudden surge of desire. 

‘Ohh-kayyy,’ murmurs Hyuk.

After a long moment Hongbin lifts his head, his reluctance clear in the way he steals another quick kiss before resting his forehead against Jaehwan’s. ‘Good morning.’

Jaehwan smiles, his face flushed, and murmurs, “It is, now.”

Sitting back slightly, Hongbin looks around at the others, gauging their reactions. 

When Hongbin looks at Leo, the quiet vocalist reaches out a hand, an intense look in his eyes. _Just like last night_, thinks Hongbin; Leo’s wordless appeal pulls him, and, with a last brush of his lips to Jaehwan’s forehead, Hongbin shuffles across to the couch. Kneeling there, he catches hold of Leo’s hand and brings it to his face, never breaking eye contact.

Leo’s hand moves around to hook behind Hongbin’s neck and pull him in close. There’s no hesitation as Leo takes Hongbin’s lips in a soft kiss, his lips trembling slightly. His fingers tighten on the back of Hongbin’s neck as his eyes close, the kiss deepening, becoming less tentative. _It’s working_, is the only thing Hongbin has time to think before he surrenders completely, sighing into Leo’s mouth.

Ravi watches intently, feeling his face heat. He glances at Hyuk and lets out an unsteady breath as their eyes unexpectedly meet, Hyuk watching him steadily with a small, infuriatingly sexy little smirk that widens into a grin as the maknae sees Ravi's obvious discomfort. Ravi looks away quickly and swallows, but his eyes are irresistibly drawn back to Leo and Hongbin, who are kissing as though they are the only two people in the world.

Ravi can still feel Hyuk watching him as he watches the others, his heart rate speeding up. He glances at Hyuk again and sees that he’s still wearing that same slightly-offensive grin.

“Fuck it,” Ravi mutters. 

Ravi crawls on his hands and knees across the floor to Hyuk. He’s vaguely aware of Jaehwan’s quietly breathed ‘_oh_’, but all he can focus on is getting to Hyuk. He raises himself up onto his knees in front of him and reaches out, resting a hand on his shoulder. He moves in closer, eyes locked on Hyuk’s still-smiling lips, but Hyuk raises one large hand, wrapping his fingers gently around Ravi’s throat, holding him back.

“Wh-what?” Ravi says softly, brow creasing in confusion.

Hyuk glances at Leo and Hongbin, then back at Ravi. “What is this?”

“A kiss?” Ravi says, even more confused now.

“Is it jealousy?” Hyuk asks, the smile gone now.

“_No_,” Ravi says, a bit insulted. He starts to pull away but Hyuk’s hand tightens on his throat, holding him in place. A shock of lust goes through his body and he lets out a quiet, almost desperate noise.

“No?” Hyuk asks, his eyes locked on Ravi’s, feeling as though they’re looking _into _him.

Ravi shakes his head once, heart hammering, utterly exhilarated by the effortless _control_ Hyuk has over him. 

Seemingly satisfied, Hyuk drags Ravi closer by the hold on his throat. “Kiss me.”

Ravi lets out a helpless little groan and brings their mouths together, kissing Hyuk like he’s starving for him. _Because_ he’s starving for him. He feels, rather than hears, Hyuk’s low hum of amusement, as the maknae effortlessly takes control of the kiss. Pushing forward, he forces Ravi to lean backwards, the hand on Ravi’s throat not tightening, not closing, just keeping his head tilted up.

Both of Ravi’s hands go to Hyuk’s hair, grabbing hold, drawing a growl from him which has Ravi gasping and holding on more tightly.

‘A_hem_,’ says Jaehwan pointedly, from right beside them.

Ravi makes a small exasperated noise and Hyuk bites his bottom lip, Ravi’s hips thrusting forward in instinctive response.

Jaehwan pouts theatrically, and pokes Hongbin in the arm. ‘Bunny, make them_ stop_.’

Hongbin breaks the kiss with Leo reluctantly, eyes narrowing at Jaehwan. ‘What’s the proble - did you just call me _Bunny_?’ he exclaims.

“No, I called you _Binnie,_” Jaehwan says petulantly. 

“Definitely said _bunny_,” says Hyuk, the words coming out muffled by Ravi’s lips.

“I think I’d _know_ if I called him _Bunny_,” Jaehwan says, seconds from a slapping-whirlwind drama outburst.

“I think I know what Ravi will be calling you from now on…” Leo murmurs in an undertone, lips brushing the side of Hongbin’s neck.

'Not if he ever wants to have sex again,' declares Hongbin, his threat sapped of any real power by his shiver, and wide smile. As soon as the words are out of his mouth, he freezes. _Too far?_ He darts a sidelong glance at Ravi.

Ravi turns his head to look at Hongbin, a smirk on his kiss-pinked lips. “I’ll just have to make do with Satan, I guess,” he murmurs. “Bunny,” he adds with a grin.

'Make do? I'm insulted,' says Hyuk in tones of mock outrage. 'I think you'll find I'm far superior to _Bunny Bean_, here,' he adds, grinning in a _really_ offensive way. 

'Oh, that's_ it_,' Hongbin mutters, and lunges for Hyuk.

The tussling ends with all six of them in an ungainly sprawl on the living room floor, Hakyeon at the top of the pile, delivering neck chops to all of his ‘_naughty boys_’, even Leo, who protests loudly against the injustice of being punished when he wasn’t involved in any of it. From where he’s half-buried under Ravi and Hyuk, Hongbin regards the vocalist balefully. ‘You gave Ravi the idea,’ he accuses, ‘and _you_ -’ he points at Jaehwan - ‘started it.’

Jaehwan grins at Hongbin, utterly unrepentant. “Started what?” he asks, not even making an attempt to look or sound innocent.

Hongbin glares at Jaehwan and pushes at Ravi, who’s somehow managed to make himself comfortable despite the sheer number of elbows in danger of jabbing him.. ‘Get off me, you giant sloth.’

“Get you off?” Ravi murmurs with a comical sleazy look. “Only if you ask nicely.”

'Let him up,' says Leo unexpectedly. Hyuk heaves an exaggerated sigh, but manages to extricate himself from the pile with difficulty, and from there, Hongbin is able to work his own way free.

'Thank you,' Hongbin says fervently to Leo, as he attempts to put his disheveled clothing to rights.

“Any time,” Leo murmurs, “_Bunny._” He grins up at Hongbin. 

'Did you …' Hongbin stares at Leo, his mind refusing to process what he just heard. The vocalist simply returns his gaze, as though he's said nothing out of the ordinary. 'Oh no,' he declares to the room at large. 'I am _not_ going to answer to that, so you can all just forget about the cute nickname, okay?'

“Aw, he thinks it’s _cute_,” Hyuk says, moving quickly to scoop a struggling Hongbin into his arms and lift him off the floor. “Cute Bunny!” Hongbin lets out a yell loud enough to make Hyuk wince, and tighten his arms. 'Careful, Bunny, I don't want to drop you!'

'Put … me … _down_!' Hongbin demands. 'Hyung, help!' He glares at Hakyeon, who's tumbled off the heap of bodies to collapse on top of an uncontrollably giggling Jaehwan.

“I think you’re on your own,” Ravi says, wriggling as Leo tickles his sides. He grabs Leo’s hands and moves them to his crotch, laughing when Leo automatically goes to pull away and then remembers touching is _allowed_ now. Ravi’s laughter dies off when Leo’s hands start to explore the fly of his pants.

Hongbin's yells for help fall on deaf - or perhaps uncaring - ears, until he's abruptly silenced by Hyuk's mouth covering his. Instantly, he stops struggling, and his eyes slip closed.

'I don't think he wants my help, anymore,' says Hakyeon to Jaehwan.

“I want your _help_, hyung,” Jaehwan says with his most winning smile.

'I'll see what I can do,' says Hakyeon. He leans over to kiss Jaehwan - then the two of them yelp in pained surprise as Hyuk unceremoniously dumps Hongbin right between them.

'Surprise!' the maknae says, just a fraction of a second too late - and then turns and practically launches himself at Leo and Ravi, landing across them both. 'Well, _hiiiii_ boys,' he grins.

Ravi, completely unfazed, simply draws Hyuk into a rough, passionate kiss. Leo’s lips twitch with a mostly-suppressed smile, watching. Then Hyuk reaches out to haul Leo close, and both he and Ravi trade off kissing him breathless. 

Hakyeon murmurs against Hongbin’s skin between peppered kisses, “We have… _all day_… to _help_ each other…”

'I definitely won't survive,' mutters Hongbin, shifting to lie more comfortably and slipping an arm around Jaehwan's waist.

“What makes you think _you'll _be the centre of attention, Bunny?” Ravi murmurs, as he watches Leo and Hyuk kissing passionately. 

Hongbin flushes. 'That's not what I meant, I …' He trails off as he realises what he's just done. 'Goddammit.'

'That's settled, then,' says Jaehwan, giving Hongbin a happy smile that is nothing short of pure evil. 'You're _officially_ our Bunny.'

“I think we made him officially ours last night…” Hakyeon murmurs with a matching wicked smile, then drags his tongue up the length of Hongbin’s throat, revelling in the rumbling groan he feels through the skin.

As much as he wants to simply luxuriate in the sensation, Hongbin can't help but ask. 'Am I, though? Are we … _what_ are we?' As soon as the words leave his mouth, he wants to snatch them back. _Fuck_, he thinks, _I've ruined it_.

Hakyeon frowns slightly, pulling back to look at Hongbin’s face. Jaehwan, as always, looks to his hyung for answers. Ravi shrugs, helpfully.

Leo takes hold of Hyuk’s hair and pulls him forcefully back, breaking their kiss. He looks at Hongbin and says, slightly breathlessly, “We are what we always were. We belong together, all of us. Now we’re just together in a different, more honest way.” He pauses for a moment, looking at them all in turn before looking at Hongbin again. “But… I think for all of us, there was never really anyone else. Nobody could compare to what we have when we’re all together. Nobody could even come close. And _now..._”

“Nobody ever will,” Hyuk murmurs.

Hongbin's gaze darts from one to the other, seeking - he's not sure what. Discomfort, rejection, withdrawal, maybe. Instead, he sees Jaehwan nod firmly, Ravi's face more open and soft than perhaps it's ever been. Leo's steady, intense stare, and Hyuk's grin. Finally, Hongbin looks up at Hakyeon, and the leader's proud, contented smile loosens that last, lingering snarl of fear inside his chest. He pushes himself up to a sitting position, turns to Hakyeon, and kisses him deeply. 

“Wait,” Leo says, his voice suddenly hesitant. “I… there’s something I need to discuss with you all before we… before this goes any further.”

Ravi frowns slightly, his hand tightening on Leo’s thigh. Hyuk narrows his eyes, examining Leo’s expression.

_Shit_, thinks Hongbin.

Hakyeon swallows. 'What is it, Taekwoon-ah?' 

“That... That folder on my phone. There are a few shirtless photos of Hyukkie in it, and a couple of Jyani, and mostly arm shots of Hongbinnie... And I only have one of Hakyeon, and even that is just his back... It just looks like it's all Ravi because he never seems to be able to keep his shirt on."

"It's an issue I've had for a while, not gonna lie," Ravi says with a smirk. 

Leo rolls his eyes and continues. “I just wanted to say it _isn’t _a Ravi folder.”

'You mean, not _just_ a Ravi folder,' corrects Hyuk with a grin, earning himself a withering glare from Leo.

There's silence for a moment; then Hongbin says, 'Wait … why arms?'

“There aren’t a lot of photos of you with your shirt off,” Hakyeon says with the air of someone who has searched.

“And your _arms…_” Ravi murmurs, trailing off thoughtfully.

'So _that's_ why you had the clip from Moorim School,' says Hyuk.

'And I'll bet you've got the _Error_ mv somewhere, too, right?' Jaehwan adds.

Hongbin flushes. 

Leo juts his chin out slightly. “I might have.”

'Okay, now we _have_ to see the rest of the collection,' Jaehwan demands.

Leo’s face flushes. “I-I need some photos of the rest of you. I... I would like some. Please.”

No one speaks, and Leo ducks his head, avoiding eye contact. He plucks an imaginary speck of lint from his pyjama pants, focusing like it's some sort of vital, complex manoeuvre - and so doesn't see the quick exchange of glances between the two youngest members. _Do something_, Hongbin urges with his eyes; Hyuk looks back blankly for a moment, then arranges his face into a look of fatuous adoration.

'At last!' he cries rapturously, clasping his hands under his chin. 'My wonderful feet will be immortalised!' He bends over to address them directly. 'Do you hear that, feet? Finally, you'll be worshipped as you have always deserved to be!'

Ravi throws a cushion from the pile, hitting Hyuk in the side of his face. Without even changing expression, the maknae heaves it right back, only for it to hit Jaehwan squarely in the chest as Ravi dodges with the ease of long practice. Jaehwan lets out a comically high, almost operatic shriek and scrambles up ready to retaliate, cushion in hand. It's only when he's halfway to his feet and the blanket falls that it registers to him that he's the only naked one in the room. In an instant, the cushion becomes less a weapon and more a completely inadequate shield.

Suddenly, all eyes are on Jaehwan. His skin flushes hot and he can feel the bright red blush on his cheeks. He glances quickly at each of the others’ faces and the look he sees in each set of eyes sets his pulse racing.

“Are we making you uncomfortable, Jyani?” Hyuk practically purrs and Jaehwan’s nervous laugh is more a reflex than anything.

“No, I just… Maybe I-I should go and put some c-clothes on…” Jaehwan manages to stammer out. He takes a step toward the door and his feet tangle in his discarded blanket. He falls onto Ravi and Leo with an ‘_oof!_’ that nearly drowns out Ravi's grunt of pain as an elbow lands in his stomach.

Hyuk immediately plonks himself down next to Hongbin and Hakyeon, commenting, 'Well, since he's clearly throwing himself at those two, guess we'll have to keep each other company.'

'Such a terrible burden for you,' says Hakyeon drily. 'However will you bear it?'

Hyuk sighs wearily. 'Not gonna lie, it'll be hard. After all, I have to take into account your advanced age, eomma …'

Hyuk catches Hakyeon’s neck-chopping hand and pulls him close for a rough kiss, Hongbin's yelp of protest as he's squashed between them choked off by the press of their bodies. Simultaneously, Jaehwan’s fuss over Ravi’s winding is cut off by Leo’s lips. Then there's no sound but breath, and bodies moving together, and Hongbin's soft moan as Hyuk wraps right around him and Hakyeon claims his mouth, in a deep, devouring kiss.

Until a loud, buzzing chime from someone's phone makes them all jump.

'Ignore it,' growls Hyuk when Hakyeon automatically shifts to answer it.

'I didn't hear anything, hyung,' says Jaehwan breathlessly.

And then another phone goes off … and another, and another, until all six have demanded attention.

“This isn’t happening,” Ravi says, frowning as Hakyeon locates his phone and checks the message. Leo catches Ravi’s eye and leans in to press a soft, lingering kiss to his downturned mouth.

'I told him not to look,' says Hyuk, backed up by Jaehwan's fervent agreement.

Hongbin says nothing, watching Hakyeon's frown deepen as he reads. _Something's wrong_, he thinks, and then Hakyeon glances up quickly, meeting his gaze for only a moment before dropping to the screen again. _They know_, thinks Hongbin. Immediately, he chides himself, _of course they don't, how could they_, but still there's an unpleasant churn in the pit of his stomach that he can't banish. A fear that, just as they're beginning to trust each other with their hearts, it will be something external that breaks them apart again. Someone discovering the secret they now all share, exposing to the world something it could never understand. And wouldn't forgive.

'Well?' Jaehwan asks.

“Well, lazy boys,” Hakyeon says, adopting his ‘leader’ voice. “We have a dance practice to get to.”

“But!” Hyuk says, almost incoherent in his protesting outrage. “It’s… day off!”

“The studio has had a cancellation and I need to drill you all while I can,” Hakyeon points one finger at Ravi quickly. “Ravi, don’t even say what you’re thinking; Jyani, as much as I hate to say it, you’re going to need to put some clothes on.”

'Hands up who objects to the idea of Jae wearing clothes!' says Hyuk, his own arm immediately shooting into the air.

Hongbin lets out a pathetic sound that's almost a whimper. 'Dance? Really? I can barely walk. Couldn't I just stay here and rest, hyung?'

“Unfortunately, no, Hongbinnie, I’m sorry,” Hakyeon says, every inch the sympathetic leader as he helps Hongbin to his feet. He leans in and breathes into Hongbin’s ear, “Watching you move, feeling what we did to you with every step… I can’t wait for that.”

Hongbin's breath stutters. 'I … this is going to take some getting used to.'

As he sails past, butt naked and completely at ease, Jaehwan says kindly, 'Don't worry, Bunny, we'll take good care of you.' Hongbin makes an inarticulate noise of warning, to which Jaehwan responds with a dismissive wave of his hand. He disappears into their shared room. An instant later, loud complaints about the state of the room reach everyone else's ears.

Hyuk glances at Hongbin, a smug smirk firmly in place that's met with a satisfied smile. 

'Go on now, shoo,' says Hakyeon. 'And we're leaving in twenty minutes, so that means no time to indulge yourselves.' He pauses, then adds with a sidelong glance at Leo and Ravi, who are only just getting to their feet, 'We'll have all the time we need later on.'

_Except we won't_, thinks Hongbin with a pang, _because you're leaving us. And then Taekwoon will go, and Jyani …_ It's unbearable to think about, and as he catches Hyuk's eye, he can see his own thoughts mirrored. Instinctively, he pulls Hakyeon into a tight hug, and Hyuk presses himself against Hakyeon's back, his long arms holding onto them both. 

'I love you,' mutters Hongbin fiercely, his forehead pressed against Hakyeon's, his eyes tightly closed.

“I saw that look on your face, Hongbinnie,” Hakyeon whispers. “Just stay with me in the _now_, okay? I need you here with me.”

There's something in Hakyeon's voice, a quiet sadness that's all too aware his time with the people he loves is short, that pleads, _help me forget_. Listening, Hongbin realises, _he'll be alone. We'll feel his absence like a hole in our hearts, but we'll have each other. All he'll have is visits when we can't touch, and memory._

'I'm sorry,' whispers Hongbin. ‘I'll try, I will.' _I'll give you so many memories to carry with you against the loneliness, all of us will._ He takes a deep breath, pushing down the ache on his chest so that it seems to settle under his ribs, and opens his eyes. 'For you.'

When their eyes meet, Hakyeon says softly, “I love you too.”

Hyuk makes a retching sound and squeezes them both a little. Eyes narrowing, Hakyeon tries to reach back to slap at Hyuk, but the maknae merely tightens his arms and laughs at the leader's annoyed grumble. 'I think I like this arrangement,' he says. 'This way, you can't neck chop me without letting go of Bean.' As he says this, Hongbin tightens his own hold on Hakyeon's waist, his pensive expression lightening finally.

“I’ll get you when you least expect it, Han Sanghyuk,” Hakyeon says primly, but the effect is ruined by the fond smile he can’t contain.

'Promise?' says Hyuk, catching Hakyeon's ear between his teeth and tugging gently. Behind them, Leo pointedly clears his throat, and without letting go of each other, the three shuffle sideways to give him and Ravi room to pass. 'Speaking of when someone least expects it,' Hyuk muses.

'What are you planning, monster?' asks Hongbin warily.

Hyuk adopts a casual tone, but there's no mistaking the wicked grin and the focused desire in his eyes. 'Oh, nothing much. Just thought I'd push Ravi up against a wall and _wreck_ him sometime when we're at a studio … or a fan meet … or maybe backstage at a concert, right before we go on.'

“Or dance practice,” Hakyeon says. “Get. Ready.”

Ravi does a comical double-take, looking between Hyuk and Hakyeon, wide-eyed. Leo rolls his eyes and pushes Ravi down the hall. “I’ll make sure he has the right shoes.”

He steers Ravi into the bathroom, pausing on the threshold just long enough to say, the amusement in his voice carrying clearly back to Hyuk, Hongbin and Hakyeon, “Oh, and Hyukkie? _I dare you."_

Ravi's startled, 'Wait, that's how all this -' is cut off by the door firmly closing behind them.

The three left in the corridor look at each other, and grin. 'Suddenly giving up our rest day doesn't seem like such a bad idea after all,' says Hongbin, then winces a little. 'Still going to hurt, though.'

Hakyeon finally manages to disentangle himself from the younger two. 'No excuses,' he says as he heads for his own room. 'Remember, I'll be watching you … Bunny.' 

Hongbin flushes, and Hyuk lets out a chuckle. 'That's never getting old,' he says. 

'I'm getting my things,' is all Hongbin says in reply. He turns to go.

'Hey, Bean?' Hongbin looks back at Hyuk. The maknae's wide grin has softened into a quiet contented smile. 'Told you everything was going to be all right.' 

Hongbin rolls his eyes. 'Yeah, I know, you told me so. You were right, okay? Happy?' He holds out a hand, smiling when Hyuk reaches out to take it. 'Come on, monster,' he says. 'Let's get ready.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are at the end, constant readers! Or rather, the end of the beginning. 
> 
> We've loved getting all your comments - they've really helped keep us going, as we've both had some real challenges lately. Thank you for sticking with us, and for loving our OT6 porn-that-somehow-acquired-a-plot.
> 
> This is the first fic vixxbitch and I have finished together, and I'm going to embarrass her here and say how much I adore writing with her. She's really special to me, and it feels great to put something out there that has so much of both our hearts in it.
> 
> We'll be getting back to _What Happens On Tour_ next, but ...
> 
> There may be spin-offs in the future, the odd one-shot here and there. (Hyukkie does have to carry out his threat, after all.) Keep a lookout!
> 
> Again, thank you all so much. We love you! ❤️💜❤️


End file.
